Naruto, The Elemental
by Hector Enix
Summary: Rewrite of the Elementalist. A young Naruto stumbles upon the Chronicle Sword, the weapon used by the Grand Elemental and handed down through the ages. With the tutoring of the spirits of wielders past, Naruto will rise to meet his destiny. On Hold,sorry
1. Mystic Reborn

If you caught the note at the end of the Elementalist then you know what this is, the replacement. So, without further a due, I present to you Naruto, the Elemental.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Chronicle sword and all the ocs are mine unless otherwise stated.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Chronicle Arts" "Jutsu"**

_Spirits of the Chronicle Crystals

* * *

___

Naruto ran as fast as his eight-year-old legs would take him, praying that he could outrun the mob tonight. Normally he could without issue, but tonight was the Kyuubi festival and there were ninja in the mob. They were gaining on him.

He wasn't the fool he played on the daily basis by any means; he knew why he was chased and beaten. He saw that tears didn't help, and stopped crying because of it, putting on a mask of smiles in it's place. That made them madder.

He rounded a corner and sprinted down the alley, praying that he could somehow avoid the incoming mob.

Everyday he wondered why; why was he chosen to hold the Kyuubi within him? Who had passed such a judgment on him? Was there something about him that made him the right choice, or was he fated to be crushed under the weight of such a life?

His muscles screamed in protest as he rounded another corner, but it was his spirit that truly took a blow; it was a dead end. He whirled around to see the light from the mob's torches starting to appear on the wall and he could hear them approaching. Then, quicker then Naruto could follow, the ground beneath him collapsed and he fell into the darkness.

The ground then sealed itself up and left no trace that anyone had ever been there. The mob rounded the corner to find the dead end and no child in sight. They turned around and resumed their search, unaware that their target was literally right beneath their feet.

(with Naruto)

Drip.

He felt pain in his right leg. He figured the fall had broken it or something.

Drip.

Speaking of the fall, where was he?

Drip.

He sat up, wincing when he tried putting weight on his leg. His eyes slowly opened to deliver a scene that he wouldn't have expected.

He was in a long stone hall, either side of which had a large number of painted glass windows. Light filtered in through them from somewhere, but looking around showed no entrance nor windows beyond the painted ones. The quiet dripping continued, despite the lack of water.

Slowly, and very carefully, he stood. Then, making sure never to put any weight on his right leg, he began to hobble down the hall, taking in each picture. They seemed to depict numerous different people, but the more he saw, the more he started seeing a pattern.

While the genders, and occasionally species, varied they always have a very metallic color to their hair, for some it was like strands of liquid silver. Their clothes had no pattern, but then he noticed that each on had a sword sheath somewhere on their body. Finally he saw that their eyes were painted with a menagerie of colors, looking almost like someone had captured a rainbow and used it in place of paint.

_Hello young one._

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice sounded in his head. He looked around, searching for the source of the voice but to no avail.

_You won't find me with those eyes child._

"Wh-who are you?! What do you want?!", Naruto shouted back, beginning to wonder if he had gone insane.

_Calm yourself boy, there is no need to become so worked up._

From no where a gentle breeze blew through the hall, and as it faded so did Naruto's worries.

_There, much better. Now then, perhaps an explanation is in order..._

Naruto saw a chair rise out of the ground behind him and sat down, surprised when he found his leg healed. In front of him a crystal pillar seemed to grow out of the ground like some sort of plant. When it was twenty feet tall it suddenly stopped, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder what sort of crystal it was. Every time he blinked it seemed to change colors, slowly shifting through every known colors and several that Naruto had no name for. All the while black runes danced just under the surface.

_I see that the crystal calls for you as well. But I digress, first I should tell you what it is, should I not?_

Naruto sat patiently for once, content with watching the swirling colors within the crystalline spire.

_You see, this is no ordinary hall. Once every thousand years or so, the crystals pick a new person to give their powers to. These powers give the wielder just that: Power. However it is up to the wielder to choose how to use the might they were given._

_I am but one of the keepers of the Chronicle Halls. I cannot tell you too much, lest I influence you. All I can say is this: You were chosen. Touch the pillar and take the sword. As for the power, do with it what you will._

The eerie silence once more returned to the hall and Naruto was left sitting five feet away from the ever shifting spire. He stood shakily, feeling like something big would happen if he touched the spire. He had been given a poor explanation, but part of him knew that was the point. He inched himself forward, but the closer he got the more he felt like something was being pulled out of him. He ignored it and moved forward until the strain was almost too much for him to move. With a sudden cry he lurched forward and his palm contacted the spire.

He heard a bestial roar before a white light engulfed him.

(Three days later)

His first thoughts were that of disdain; he hated hospitals. He slowly sat up, his eyes closed and his hand clutching his head.

"What ran me over?", he half joked to himself. His whole body was aching and his head was pounding, not to mention that, for lack of a better description on his behalf, his...mind itched. He also noticed that once the ache started to subside he felt oddly good, far better then he should if he was in the hospital.

"Wait... why am I in a hospital?", he said finally, opening his eyes and looking around the white room. Nothing was off about it, it looked and smelt like a normal hospital room; he could even hear a few nurses talking out in the hall. Then another thought dawned on him: why was he noticing these things? He had never smelled the room before, though the scent of cleaning agents was heavy in the air. And how could he actually hear the conversation through the wall? He had been used to hearing muffled sounds through doors and such, but he could hear their words quite distinctly...

The sound of footsteps brought him from his thoughts back to the real world. He looked at the door and waited, his mind starting to ache again. An older voice cut into the conversation of the younger ones, asking for his room. They answered politely and he heard them say Hokage-sama.

"Guess the old man decided to come say hello.", Naruto whispered to himself.

The door opened slowly and quietly, the aged face of the third fire shadow peeking in. when he saw Naruto was sitting up on his bed he let out a sigh of relief and stepped all the way in.

"Naruto, I'm so glad your alright. How are you feeling?", he asked his surrogate grandson as he sat in the chair beside the bed, his old bones creaking in protest. Naruto smiled.

"I feel great jiji!", He said with his usual enthusiasm, though he noticed his throat hurt a little when he spoke above a whisper.

"That's good. You were unharmed when you were found, but you were so cold I had assumed the worst...", He replied, trailing off as he saw the puzzled look on Naruto's face.

"Found?"

"Yes, you were found by a patrol just outside the village walls. They couldn't figure out how you got there, but you were alone and unharmed. The only odd thing was the sword that you had clutched in your hand.", Sarutobi said, leaning forward. He was hoping the boy could tell him what had happened.

"I had a sword...?"

Naruto was confused. What _had_ happened?

"All I remember is running from another mob. They were gaining on me so I ran down an alley... but it was a dead end.", He paused as the memories came back. "I fell... through the ground. I don't know where I landed, but there was a voice that filled the whole hall. It called the place the Chronicle Halls."

"What do you mean Naruto? What was this hall like?", he asked, praying that he hadn't stumbled upon one of Orochimaru's labs.

"It was...huge, and I couldn't see the end. I don't think there was one though.", He paused once more as the image of all the windows and the crystal came back. "There were colored glass windows lining the place, each showing a different person or thing... then the voice told me about the place a little and a crystal grew out of the ground like a tree. The voice told me to touch the pillar and take the sword. I touched the crystal... but then all I remember is a roar of pain and a bright light."

Sarutobi sat quietly, contemplating what had just been said. Most of it sounded ridiculous, but he had seen odder and eight year olds don't simply disappear and then reappear in the forest with a sword that no one can unsheathe.

"Where is the sword?", Naruto asked suddenly, the realization dawning on him. Sarutobi jumped slightly, having descended into his thoughts. When he processed the question he stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. When he turned Naruto saw the longsword gripped in his hands.

"Naruto.", Sarutobi said, drawing the child's attention from the sword, "Are you sure you don't remember anything about this sword?"

Not only had no one been able to draw the blade, but it couldn't seem to leave the same room as Naruto. Any who picked it up found an invisible barrier at the door. Those who tried to use chakra to remove it from the room or unsheathe it found a sizable chunk of their chakra gone and a very painful jolt.

"No."

"Alright then, just checking.", Sarutobi said with a faked smiled. He didn't really want to hand the blade over, but he didn't know what would happen if he didn't. He walked over to Naruto's bed and cautiously handed the blade over.

As soon as Naruto's hand grazed the sheathe it flew into his hand. Naruto seemed to suddenly fall unconscious before springing out of the bed, shocking the old man. He dashed into the closet and donned his clothes, though he left the orange jacket there. Then he dashed out and went to the window.

"Naruto! What-", was all that Sarutobi could say as the boy jumped out of the window. He ran over to see him landing safely on a nearby rooftop, but before he could even begin to sigh in relief the boy ran off towards—if he remembered correctly—training ground 14. He swore and called his Anbu to him before jumping out the window and dashing off after Naruto. He was praying to Kami that the Kyuubi wasn't trying to escape.

(with Naruto)

_Get to the Water, quickly!_

Naruto nodded at the voice in his mind, running towards the pond. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for what the sword wanted him to do. He didn't even find that odd, the thought of a sword telling him what to do.

As the pool came into sight he slowed down and stopped at the edge, catching his breath. He stared at his reflection his the water with a fair deal of amazement; despite the stillness of the water, his reflection was wavering and shifting like he had just punched the water.

_Draw the sword now, and gently set us in the water. We will use it to speak with you._

"Why would you do that if I can hear you in my head?", Naruto asked aloud.

_Because the old man followed you, and we cannot speak in his mind. With the water we can manifest a physical form and assure him we're not some instrument of demonic intent._

"What does manifest mean?"

_Just put us in the water. Then we'll talk definitions._

Naruto sweatdropped at the tone the sword had used and shrugged. He gripped the handle and drew the blade, staring at it when it was fully unsheathed.

It had a three foot blade and a one foot handle. The handle itself was wrapped in black leather with a silver spiral inlaid into it. The hand-guard was silver as well, and had a simple shape—pointing up just slightly. The pommel was detailed though, looking like an angel wing and a demon wing wrapped around the same ever-shifting crystal he had seen in the Chronicle halls. Then his eyes found the blade.

It wasn't metal, but instead it was made of nothing but the crystal of the Chronicle halls. Black runes danced under the surface, their erratic patterns giving the illusion that the blade itself was never still. Despite the frailness that he had seen other crystals display, he doubted he could break this if he tried, and the edge looked sharp enough to cut through just about anything.

He stopped himself from looking and knelt down in front of the water. With the utmost care he set the blade down into the water and a few things happened at once.

First the Hokage appeared beside him with a squad of ten Anbu.

Second the pool began glowing a bright blue.

And finally the water rose and took the form of a man.

Since he was made of water there were numerous details that were distorted, but he looked to be about six foot three with long spiky hair. He wore what looked to be an open kimono and samurai-esque pants. Across his back was a War scythe.

"Naruto! Get away from there!", the hokage shouted, grabbing the boys arm and pulling him behind him while his Anbu surrounded the pool. The water man made no moves and only stared directly at the aged Kage.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!", one of the Anbu commanded. Naruto peeked out from behind the robes of his grandfather to see he had an eagle mask.

"It would only serve to agitate the situation further.", the man calmly replied, not taking his eyes off the Kage. He then stepped forward, walking on the surface of the water like it was solid ground. The Anbu moved to block him, but he moved right through them, turning into a thick mist before reforming in front of the Hokage.

Several of the Anbu slashed him with their blades only to find that it had the effect of trying to cut water; the blades just passed right through.

"You are the leader of this village, are you not?", he asked, his voice starting to carry the edge of ice as a sword passed through his gut.

"Yes.", Sarutobi answered, the edge to his voice making some of the Anbu shiver from the sheer amount of killing intent it had. He did motion for his Anbu to stop cutting the water-man though.

"You think you frighten me human?", he asked after a moment, mirth creeping into his voice.

"I won't let you harm Naruto.", he replied resolutely.

"If I harm him then I have to listen to an earful from over a thousand other spirits for the next thousand years. Now either calm down or I do this the hard way."

"I am not the one threatening the peace. I am calm."

"I merely asked Naruto to place us in the water so I could tell you what we are. Yet you charge here with a squad of assassins like we planned to suck the boy's soul out. You are the one disturbing the peace young man, not me.", the water man said with laughter.

"What do you mean us?"

The water-man didn't answer, instead he grabbed his scythe and held it in front of him. It suddenly shifted it's form to that of Naruto's sword, startling those there.

"Hey that's mine!", Naruto shouted, going around the Hokage and grabbing the sword from the man's hand. He just chuckled.

"Indeed it is, but it was once mine. Before me it was another's, and another's before them. That sword is older than the world my boy, older than the world. Well, this one anyway."

"As for you...", he said, turning his gaze back to the Hokage. "If I had meant the boy any harm I would have killed him when I had the sword. Now then, **Siren's call**."

A heavy mist suddenly coated the area and the Anbu all fell into a deep slumber. Sarutobi tensed but the man made no other move.

"I think it's time to explain exactly what we are.", the man said before a smirk came unto his lips.

(Eight years later. Btw the genin wear their Shippuden clothes and styles. Sasuke just doesn't have his rope belt.)

The classroom was buzzing with activity as the newly graduated genin awaited their senseis to be announced.

The graduating class consisted of ninja mostly from clans, the only one of the nine genin that didn't come from a clan of Konaha sat away from the others. He wasn't alone as the Aburame heir Shino sat next to him, having a conversation with a beetle.

Naruto was roughly six foot tall, though he still had a few years of growth left in him. But if you had seen him as a child you probably couldn't connect how he looked now to his childhood.

Long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few shorter spikes still flaying out randomly from his head. His ever shifting eyes lazily looked out the window, blue before a blink and green after. The whisker marks he bore as a child had disappeared. His face itself was, as he had heard one young lady from another village put it, akin to that of an angel's. His lithe form bore no fat and a lean sort of muscle.

He wore baggy black cargo pants with silver flames at the bottom, held up with the help of a belt that bore a buckle resembling a dragon skull. Combat boots covered his feet and were partially covered by the pants. His torso was covered by a white tank top, over which was a black sleeveless jacket that ended at his knees. He kept the jacket open so he could have easy access to the longsword at his hip. Fingerless black gloves adorned his hands. His Konaha Headband was tied around his left bicep with a black cloth.

Shino spoke with a beetle, Naruto spoke with a ten thousand year old ice spirit. Perfect silence from the two.

Most of the other students tried to avoid the pair. Shino because of his bugs, Naruto because of his eyes and somewhat aloof attitude. He wasn't cruel, but he had a bad habit of not sugarcoating things.

_You have to be calm to properly use my powers_

"_I know, but in the middle of a fight it's pretty damn hard!"_

_I will not say it isn't. It will take much meditation and practice before you can use me for more then training. Still, you at least have Nacaro on your side._

"_Yeah, that metal head should be able to get me out of some tight situations. It's that fire guy I'm worried about..."_

_There are at least three hundred and ninety-seven fire specialists in the sword Naruto. I think I know which one you're speaking of though. _

"_Jaxter."_

_Ah, that makes sense. He is a bit... odd._

" _The insanity I can live with, the perverted comments are what aggravate me."_

_You must learn to cope. There are worse individuals in here. Now then, I think the teams are being announced. Good luck._

"_Thanks Cyrus."_

Naruto came back to the world of the living in time to hear that Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi had been grouped together under Asuma Sarutobi. He uttered a silent prayer for his lazy classmate; Ino would tear Shikamaru's head off.

"Team eight under Kurenai Yuuhi will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki."

There was silence as everyone looked at the Hyuuga Heiress and then to the silver haired youth. Everyone knew Hinata had a low self esteem, and Naruto tended not to notice such things when he commented on things or criticized people. One comment from him might shatter the girl.

Shino was actually quite happy with the selection, though the logic behind it might require some explanation. He knew that he could work well with both Hinata and Naruto, though he might need to speak with his silver-haired classmate about restraint when it came to his criticism. He didn't want to have to deal with a Hyuuga having a breakdown.

Hinata was a bit scared. She knew Shino well enough to call him a friend, but no one really knew anything about Naruto. Hinata wouldn't admit to having a slight crush on the aloof teen, but it was there. Luckily it wasn't of the same caliber as what Sasuke's fangirls had for him.

Naruto... was zoned out. Cyrus was commenting on the make up of the team and what its potential purposes were, Nacaro was asking if there would be a high chance of him being needed, and Jaxter was commenting on Naruto's luck for landing a spot on a team with girl like Hinata. Shortly after his comment a slap resounded through Naruto's mind that almost made him jump. It did however, bring him back to the land of the living.

Shino and Hinata were beside him, talking to one another about what sort of sensei Kurenai would be. Naruto's prismatic eyes scanned the room, finding some of the teams grouped like his was and others had left. He turned to his teammates and made a vow to at least try to be sociable to himself.

"Well, this should at least be interesting.", Naruto said in a moment of silence between his two teammates. Both jumped at the sudden sound of his melodic voice... well Hinata jumped, Shino just twitched slightly.

"Indeed Naruto-san. I have to wonder though, what sort of function this team will have.", Shino said, shifting slightly uneasily.

"W-well I h-have the Byakugan and the Gentle fist...", Hinata supplied weakly.

"My insects have a variety of uses. Though combined with the byakugan, it seems that we at least have the option of a tracking team with combat capabilities. What of you Naruto-san?"

Both of his teammates gave Naruto their full attention, hoping to get some sort of information on the teen.

"Me? I use my sword and... that is about it. I have a fairly high endurance though; it takes forever for me to get tired. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I think you two are supposed to find the enemy and once you do you support me while I go bat shit crazy on them."

"A very accurate summation Naruto-san.", an female voice came from behind the silver haired youth. The three turned to see a red-eyed woman standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Though the report said that you were to be the 'combat specialist', bat shit crazy is accurate enough."

"And you are...?", Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I am Kurenai Yuuhi, your sensei. It's nice to meet you all.", she said politely, even though she wanted to berate Naruto slightly for his lack of manners she knew this was only the first day. "Well, lets get out of here. I know a nice restaurant nearby where we can get to know each other over some good food."

Shino and Hinata rose followed close behind as she left the room. Naruto sighed and went after them, knowing that it would be more trouble then it was worth if he stayed and went on with the conversation in his head.

He caught up without trouble and ignored the small talk that their sensei was starting. He knew that he would have to be social, but in truth he had absolutely no experience with people. Shino he could get along with if only because the bug-user was just as antisocial as he was, but the other two were beyond him. To top it off he would have a pervy fire spirit making a stream of comments about both of them, making it that much harder.

They entered the restaurant and found and open booth. Kurenai sat beside Shino and Hinata sat beside Naruto. He was glad he wasn't claustrophobic on top of antisocial; a wall on one side and a girl that was trying to talk to him on the other wasn't a grand combination for him.

"S-so, Naruto-kun... uhhh, um...", Hinata stuttered out, trying to find something to say.

"Yes?", He answered, trying to keep an even tone. Jaxter had just gone off on a rant questioning his sexuality.

"Y-you said you j-just used y-y-your sword... but we never saw it at the academy out of it's sheath.", Hinata was congratulating herself for finishing without stuttering. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm aware of that. I don't draw it unless I'm training or unless I need to defend myself. Beyond that only special circumstances will ever see the blade form its sheath."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that statement. Most genin, if they specialized in a field or had a weapon, tended to flaunt themselves and their skills. For Naruto to be so reserved about his sword...

"May we see it?", Kurenai asked after a moment, curiosity winning out.

"I fail to see how this is a special circumstance.", was Naruto's curt reply.

"Well, from now on we are a team. Secrets between teammates can end badly if they are brought out at critical moments, especially if the secret pertains to a particular style of fighting or a sort of trump card.", Kurenai argued in an even tone. Naruto sighed and nodded once in her direction.

"Fair enough."

Naruto made no move to unsheathe the blade and the suspense was putting even Shino on edge. Kurenai developed a tick mark on her forehead.

"Well?"

"Do you really want me to draw a sword in a civilian restaurant in broad daylight?", He asked, putting his menu down and letting his left hand lower beneath the table.

"No, please don't. Forgive me, the suspense was enough to cloud judgment.", Kurenai apologized.

"It is quite alright. I understand that it is hard to be around me sometimes; I do not communicate with others very well and it has resulted it situations like this before.", Naruto countered.

"W-well ma-maybe I-I c-can work on th-that with you?", Hinata timidly offered. Naruto turned his head to her with a look of complete shock on his face.

"You are offering to... help me?", He asked, aloof tone replaced by surprise. Kurenai and Shino watched with mild fascination; it was odd that Naruto would be so shocked by an offer of help.

"Y-yes... if you want to...?"

What happened next surprised her. Naruto's face lost all of its uncaring looks and softened for a moment, a smile spreading across his lips. He looked... inhuman yet suddenly held some sort of otherworldly beauty to him.

"Yes, I would like that Hinata-chan.", he said, his voice turning from surprised to some sort of exotic melody.

As the waitress walked over he shifted back into the Naruto that could care less if the world burned around him. The change was shocking and incredibly quick.

"Hello, may I take your orders?", She asked happily.

"One order dango for me.",Kurenai said before looking at Shino.

"The same."

"I-i'll have a bowl of m-miso please.", Hinata said before her eyes trailed back to her silver haired crush.

"Have any pizza?", he asked, chin resting in his hand.

"What?", the waitress responded, wracking her brain for something by that name.

"No one ever has pizza....(sigh) I'll have what she ordered.", Naruto finally said, motioning to Hinata.

The waitress nodded and wrote it down before walking away. The other three looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head.

"What is pizza?", Kurenai asked, her brow raised.

"Something they apparently don't serve anywhere in Konaha... it's a pity. I at least have the resources to make my own at home though.", Naruto said, sighing contentedly at the end.

"Yes, but what is it?", Shino asked, his curiosity perked.

"Phenomenal.", Naruto replied, his currently green eyes gaining a dreaming look as they shifted to purple.

"Naruto-san, why do your eyes do that? I don't mean to offend but it is... fairly unique.", Shino asked. "I never asked in the academy because I never thought it would matter, but as Kurenai sensei said a moment ago, secrets are a tricky business."

As his eyes shifted to red he looked at the bug user and shrugged.

"Its just part of who I am. They don't really do anything, though I've had several women inform me that they are fairly hypnotic.", was all he said before his eyes trailed to the window.

"They are...", Hinata muttered dreamily, letting out sigh.

"Did you say something Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked, turning his head to her. Hinata tried to stammer out a response that wouldn't make it sound like she had just been staring at him. Her prayers were answered in the form of the waitress returning with their orders.

"Two orders of dango and two bowls of miso, have a nice meal.", the waitress said happily as she sat the food down.

"Well, lets get to know each other a bit more then. I'll start.", Kurenai said as they started eating. "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, my likes are genjutsu, gardening, spending time with my friends and learning new genjutsu. My dislikes are perverts, people who are harshly close-minded, and people who go against their beliefs. Okay, who wants to go next?"

"I will. My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are working on my clan techniques and tending to the colonies. My dislikes are rash people, pesticides and those who follow no code of conduct nor honor.", Shino said. Naruto was surprised the normally silent teen had spoken first but odder things had happened.

"M-my name is Hinata H-hyuuga. M-my likes are cooking, reading, being around friends, and....", Her eyes darted to Naruto for a moment. "my d-dislikes a-a-are mean people, or people who judge people by their exteriors."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, speaking with Cyrus and Nacaro, my sword, and the few friends that I have, like Hinata and Shino. My dislikes... Jaxter's constant chatter, idiots, fangirls, brooding emos, and other such foolishness. That is about it.", Naruto finished.

Hinata had flushed a little when Naruto had called her his friend, but she had felt like the ramen she had eaten had turned to stone in her stomach when he said he hated fangirls. She tried hard to be a good ninja, but she quickly ran over how she acted around him and it added up to one word that scared her: fangirl. Maybe not as bad as Sakura and Ino, but it could still be called being a fangirl.

"Interesting.", Kurenai said as she finished her dango. "Generally genin have to be tested for teamwork, but I am willing to give you three a chance on faith alone. Prove you can work together while we train and we can save a lot of time. But don't think that this will be an easy lifestyle, because at eight in the morning you three have to report to training ground eight for training. Understood?"

"Y-yes"

"Hai."

"Shouldn't be an issue."

Kurenai stared at Naruto who hadn't even looked at her when responding. She let out a minor amount of Killing intent and focused it on Naruto. He felt it and turned to look at his sensei, though the look of disinterest remained.

"Naruto-san, I do not know your background but you are to address me with respect.", Kurenai said in a serious tone. Hinata and Shino were sweating slightly from the increasing Killing intent, But Naruto was unaffected.

"Respect is earned not given. That is my code and even the Hokage himself had to do it. You are no different.", he turned his head and looked back out the window.

Kurenai stopped the killing intent and stared in disbelief at her student. He had just shrugged off a fair bit of ki and then basically told her off.

"Oh, and next time you want to try and intimidate me, I suggest using far more ki. The Hokage made his Anbu faint before it started to affect me.", Naruto sighed and got out of his seat by going over the back of the booth. "I'll be at training ground 8 if you need me. I want to see what I have to work with."

Naruto left without another word.

"Excuse me Kurenai-sensei, but I must ask to leave. I need to return home and attend to the colonies that are inactive at the moment.", Shino asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Go on Shino, it's perfectly reasonable.", Kurenai said as she got up and paid the bill. Shino got up and bow to his sensei before he left.

"uhh, s-sensei... c-can I ask y-you something?", Hinata asked very quietly. Kurenai looked up for the money she laid on the table.

"You can ask me anything Hinata-san.", she replied. "But do you mind if we talk while we walk? I just paid the bill and I need to stretch my legs."

"S-Sure..."

They both left and proceeded to walk towards the area of the village reserved for the training grounds.

"Go ahead Hinata."

"W-well I n-need your help... b-but I'm so-sort of scared t-to ask...", Hinata stuttered out, looking down.

"Hinata-san, it's my job to help you in anyway I can. All you have to do is tell me what wrong and I'll do everything in my power to help.", Kurenai said, feeling rather proud of herself for the declaration to her student.

"I n-need you to h-help me s-stop being a f-fangirl...", Hinata stuttered out, still refusing to look at her sensei. When she learned the object of her affections was the one who just told her off, she wouldn't help.

"I don't understand, you are the least fangirl-ish kunoichi that graduated. Actually you act nothing like a fangirl.", Kurenai responded, not entirely sure how to help. "Well, how about you tell me why you think you're being a fangirl."

"I-I look at him when I can.... n-not anything perverted just...h-he's so beautiful. And I can't think straight when he's around... my mind always flies right to him... and I always stutter around him and....",Hinata went on to a few other things before Kurenai stopped her.

She sat down on a nearby bench and made Hinata sit beside her.

"Hinata you are not being a fangirl. It's just a normal crush, albeit a big one. Being a fangirl is the equivalent of an obsession.", Kurenai assured her.

"I don't know....", Hinata said. Kurenai had to admit that the girl didn't stutter nearly as much when Naruto wasn't around, but.... wait, Naruto?

"You like Naruto don't you?",Kurenai suddenly said. Hinata meeped and blushed, but she nodded. " I can see why you wanted to talk to me about it. But do you want me to prove that you are not a fangirl? Say something bad about Naruto, just say one of his faults that you notice."

Hinata raised an eyebrow but she thought for a moment.

"Well, he's really uncaring sometimes. And he almost never shows respect to anyone.", She said, fairly sure of what she said.

"Can you defend him on either of those?", Kurenai asked.

"Not really... actually no, I don't know why he's like that. I don't even know if there's a good reason."

"Have you ever heard Sakura or Ino even mention one of Sasuke's faults or not defend him when someone mentions one?"

"No, they always jump to his aid. Then he brushes them away. Then they try again."

"Viola, you are not a fangirl.", Kurenai said, patting her on the back. Hinata was stunned for a moment before she smiled.

"Thank you, it was sort of stupid to think that huh?", she said, blushing and looking away.

"A little, but just remember that your training is more important than your looks and you'll be alright. But would you like to know something?"

"What?", Hinata asked, curious.

"Do you remember how Naruto reacted when you offered to help him? How happy he was and how his indifference melted away?"

"Yes..."

"I really don't know much about him, even his file is pretty barren. But I know he doesn't have a lot of contact with people, and the little he has usually isn't friendly on top of the fact that he is an orphan and didn't have anyone growing up. Depending on how bad it was he may not realize what some emotions are. If you help him enough and explain things like that to him, you might just find him confessing.", Kurenai decided to add a bit, just to be safe. "That doesn't mean you should devote training time to pursuing a relationship to your teammate. After training is done for the day, take an hour or so to walk with him and make good on your promise to help. Then you can try to snag him."

Hinata blushed but nodded. She let a smile spread across her face as she stood up and bowed.

"Thank you sensei. I think I need to head home now, it is getting late.", Hinata said, turning and walking off.

"Just remember, don't do anything too quickly. If it's meant to happen then it will happen on it's own time. Good night Hinata-san.", Kurenai called after her student. When Hinata was out of sight she leaned back and relaxed a bit. She was glad that Hinata had come to her about that; it wasn't a big deal, but it could have ended worse. She might have to work on the girls confidence in herself and her ability to speak around her teammate, but at least it wouldn't disrupt the team dynamics too badly.

"Hey, Kurenai!", Came a feminine voice from her left. She looked over to see her friend Anko walking over, a clean dango stick hanging from her mouth. She waved her friend over and Anko took a seat beside her best friend. "So, how'd the teams go? Get any one good?"

"I got team eight; Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh-ho so you got silver huh? He piss you off yet?", Anko asked, throwing the stick away. Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you knew Naruto."

"When he was ten or so he ended up in the hospital from training too hard. When he got out he went right back to training, but the Hokage asked a few of us to watch him so that he wouldn't hurt himself again. The kid was pretty wicked with his sword back then, so he's probably better now. I've spoken with him here and there, but I haven't seen him draw his sword in six years. Pity too, it's beautiful."

"I didn't know you were a weapon fanatic. How have you hidden it all these years?", Kurenai joked. Anko shrugged.

"You'll say the same thing when you see it. The whole blade is made out of some sort of prismatic crystal that changes just like his eyes, but it has a bunch of black runes just floating around in it. Isn't as fragile as a crystal though; I saw him cut clean through a tree with it.", Anko said, more of a warning then a recollection. "But enough about silver, you'll figure out what you can soon enough. How are the other two?"

"Shino is quiet, but he seems to be alright with talking to the team. He also doesn't seem to mind the idea of teamwork. Hinata is shy, but she has potential. The only problem was that she was under the impression that she was acting like a fangirl and Naruto had admitted a dislike of such women. Hinata has a crush on him and started freaking out, but I helped her when she asked me about it. If she works on her confidence she'll be fine."

"Wow, barely a day into being a shinobi and he's already got a kunoichi after him. I think Naruto needs to be congratulated.", Anko joked. "How did you convince her she wasn't a fangirl though? I mean I've seen the girl staring at him before and knew it wasn't a fangirl thing, but with confidence issues like those she must have been hard to convince."

"I asked her to name off a few of Naruto's faults. She did and admitted that, to her knowledge, he had no reason to act the way he did. Then I asked her if Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had ever mentioned one of the Uchiha's many faults or ever not defended him if they were brought up."

"And that worked?"

"That's what I'm hoping. I asked her not to try a relationship during training time, but she offered to help Naruto with his people skills so I told her that time could be used to that end. With any luck it won't effect the team that badly, but I'm ready to be strict if it turns sour.", Kurenai said resolutely. Anko nodded and patted her friend on the back.

"Not bad for your first day as sensei. Could have been much worse; Naruto could have started swinging, Hinata could have been as bad as Haruno and Yamanaka, and Shino could have been a homicidal maniac.", Anko said cheerfully while her friend looked and her and sighed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything.", Came Naruto's voice from the right of the pair. He stopped in front of them and nodded to Anko before turning to Kurenai. He seemed nervous.

"Is there something you need Naruto-san?", Kurenai asked, trying not to lose her good mood. The silver-haired youth sighed and did a small bow, shocking his sensei and her friend.

"I want to apologize for my rudeness earlier, it was uncalled for. Please understand that I have never been _forced_ to deal with anyone, let alone show respect to them. This sort of setting is alien to me and I cannot guarantee that I will be very pleasant to deal with for the first few days. I am... trying to at least be social, which is a large jump as Anko-san can tell you.", he said, his tone without the usual lack of interest.

Kurenai looked to her friend who nodded with wide eyes. Kurenai sighed and thought back to Naruto's file. It said almost exactly what he did.

_Highly unsocial, shows disrespect to every authority figure that demands respect from him. Orphan, and has lived through hatred from villagers due to the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed within him. Current physical state is a result of its extraction and the insertion of something else. What was put in is unknown._

The file had been made public to jounin and above, but it stressed the fact that he had no experience with people several times over. Doing anything with him would require patience.

"I forgive you Naruto. I am sorry for directing so much killing intent at you, but how did you ignore it?", she said after a moment.

"I didn't ignore it... it is difficult to explain but I notice and feel any amount of ki, but it takes large amounts to make me...care about it and have it affect me. I wasn't lying before, the Hokage knocked out his Anbu with ki before I was affected. That is how he earned my respect. I hope you will come up with a more... people friendly method.", Naruto said, his tone shifting back to the more indifferent of his tones. Kurenai nodded.

"I will try. You should go get some rest; it's getting late and you have a long day ahead of you. I was going to ask Anko here to help me in fact. From what I gather you two know each other well enough for you to know what sort of hell that entails.", Kurenai said. Naruto raised an eyebrow but turned and walked away.

"Perhaps a few extra hours of rest would be of benefit...", he muttered to himself as he walked off.

Anko waited until he was out of earshot before she started laughing. She had gotten to see Naruto bow and apologize in the same night on top of admitting he was wrong. That had been worth the trip.

"Hey Kurenai-chan, let's go celebrate you getting a team..." Anko trailed off, leaning against her friend.

"I can't drink tonight, I have to be up early tomorrow.", Kurenai said, half wondering if her friend was hinting at what she though she was hinting at. Anko flirted with men, but she had never made true on the flirts, and Kurenai was known as the ice queen of Konaha for her refusal of every man that came to her. Both had the reason of the other.

"I wasn't talking about drinking Kurenai-chan...", Anko trailed off again, leaning over and nibbling on Kurenai ear. Kurenai gently pushed her friend away.

"I still have to be up early...", Kurenai said as she got up and started towards her house. Anko jumped up after her and caught up quickly. She wasn't giving up that easily.

(the next day, training ground 8)

Naruto sat patiently in a tree, his legs dangling off the branch. He had arrived first and had simply decided that a bit of meditation would do him good, but he simply couldn't bring himself to calm down enough, so he settled for sitting in a tree and practicing facial expressions. It surprised him that he had to remember the muscle movements to smile like he meant it. Was he really that emotionless sometimes?

Shino had arrived next and had greeted his teammate before sitting at the base of the tree. Naruto could hear a buzzing coming from his friend and figured that he was meditating or something.

Next came Hinata. She seemed a bit more... cheerful then she had the day before. She hand a bag in her hand, that smelt wonderful. When she got close enough she opened the bag and offered a cinnamon bun to Shino who politely accepted.

"Would you like one Naruto?", She asked, proud of herself for not stuttering. She wouldn't admit that she had rehearsed that a little though.

"What are they?", he asked, leaning down.

"Cinnamon buns, I made them myself.", She said proudly.

"If you can get up here... I'm just really comfortable here.", he said, attempting a chuckle at the end. At least it didn't sound homicidal. Hinata nodded and went over and put her foot on the tree before slowly walking up it. She was glad that all Hyuugas went through chakra control exercises when they were young. Shino wasn't really surprised, but Naruto seemed shocked.

"How are you doing that Hinata-chan?", he asked suddenly. The abruptness of it caught Hinata of guard and her control slipped, causing her to fall. Before she managed to even fall a foot, a hand grabbed her outstretched wrist and pulled her up.

Hinata stared at Naruto's hand as it slowly let go of her wrist. He had deposited her on the branch next to his, but what surprised her was the fact he had done it with one hand. She was light, but it still took a bit of strength to stop someone from falling and pull them to your height in one fluid motion.

"Are you hurt Hinata-chan?", he asked, leaning over and giving her a once-over. She shook her head and tried to ignore the thought of Naruto's eyes on her body.

She reached into the bag and handed Naruto on of the cinnamon buns. She waited patiently for him to eat it, though it took a moment since he seemed to want to poke and prod it before actually eating it. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite.

"This is good Hinata-chan. I've never had a cinnamon bun before.", he said calmly, if a little happily. He took another bite and let his eyes wander back to the training field. Hinata on the other hand, blushed from the praise and took a moment to examine his face from this close since she hadn't been quite this close to her crush.

"_Kurenai-sensei said not to start this here though..."_, she thought to herself, instead turning to look at the training field.

"_Think social... think social...think social..."_, was the repeated mantra in Naruto's head. Out of nowhere a new voice spoke to him.

_Tell her she looks nice._

"_Who are you?"_, Naruto questioned. This was the first feminine voice he had heard from the sword.

_I'm Saiya, a water spirit. Now you want to compliment her right? Tell her she looks nice!_

"You look very nice today Hinata.", He said quickly, unsure of the words coming from his mouth. Hinata turned to face him, a surprised look on her face.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun.", she stammered back, a blush creeping on to her face. Where did that come from?

_No, don't rush the words. Now then tell her-_

"_Look I went from being antisocial to talking on the regular basis in under twenty four hours. Leave me alone until my mind catches up with where my body is."_

_Look, don't blame me for trying to help your love life._, Saiya snapped back, sounding annoyed.

" _You know, Jaxter call it the same thing. My love life... I don't require one right now and I would appreciate it if you didn't chatter constantly about a need of one."_

_I heard my name, what happened?_, came to crackling voice of Jaxter.

_You stay out of this you pervert!_

_Who the hell are you calling a pervert? You're the one who was going to tell him to compliment her tits!_

A smack resounded throughout Naruto's mind. He groaned and braced himself. When his spirits argued he got headaches.

_How dare you say that I would recommend such a vulgar thing!_

_Saiya, you've been here as long as I have. I hate to break it to you, but you're as big a pervert as Jaxter is._, came the cool voice of Cyrus.

_N-no I'm not!_

_I'm not going to go as far as Jaxter and say you were going to recommend a compliment along those lines, but it would have gone there eventually._

Saiya huffed and Naruto heard the sound of footsteps storming off.

"_Thank you Cyrus, now would be a horrible time for a headache."_

_You are welcome. Regardless, if I may say something regarding Lady Hinata and yourself..._

"_Dear kami, not you too!"_

_I'm not telling you to say anything. But have you noticed anything odd about her behavior towards you?_

Before Naruto could answer both Kurenai and Anko appeared in a swirl of leaves. Oddly enough though, Kurenai looked tired and Anko looked oddly pleased with herself. Then the smell hit his sensitive nose.

"_They both reek of each other...and something else..."_

_That would be the smell of sex. More then likely the two of them engaged in sexual activities last night and awoke too late to take showers._, Cyrus answered.

Naruto nor Cyrus continued that conversation if only because that sort of talk generally attracted Jaxter and apparently Saiya as well.

"Good Morning everyone. This is Anko and she'll be (yawn) helping me with your training today.", Kurenai said, her tone that of someone who didn't sleep well.

"Uh, um... Kurenai-sensei, are you alr-right? Y-you look a little t-tired.", Hinata said, coming down from her branch reluctantly. Naruto followed suit but stepped forward a little.

"If you require a few more hours of sleep then by all means go home and rest. We will not hold it against you if you do.", He said. For once his tone was that of mild concern. He knew Anko to be a bit...sadistic and he shuddered to think what she might have done to his sensei. He shoved such thoughts from his mind; what happened behind closed doors was none of his business.

"Thank you Naruto-san, but it's my fault for staying up so late and I'll weather the consequences. But this is sort of why I brought Anko; if I absolutely cannot go on then she will carry on where I left off.", Kurenai replied. In truth going home and sleeping sounded heavenly, but it was her duty to be here.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing today sensei?", Shino asked. He doubted it would be incredibly strenuous.

"Kurenai just wanted me to help her find your limits. Stamina, chakra capacity and control, stuff like that.", Anko supplied.

"We'll save the chakra control for later, for now I would just like to see physical limits. Start by jogging around the Grounds until you're out of energy. Go at a moderate pace and when you're done just come back here.", Kurenai said, producing a stopwatch.

The three genin lined up and waited for Kurenai's signal to begin. When she gave it they took off; Hinata and Shino ending up a few feet behind Naruto.

Shino was the first to finish at roughly seven minutes. He had the excuse of his family not having to do an incredible amount of physical exertion. Hinata ended next, stopping at ten and a half minutes.

Thirty minutes later found two stunned jounin and two stunned genin watch Naruto go around the grounds for the umpteenth time. He wasn't breathing hard, which was surprising given the fact he had started preforming Gainers and front flips while he ran.

"Alright, you can stop Naruto.", Kurenai finally called, shocked by the genin's endurance. He stopped so suddenly they were surprised he didn't fall over. Then he turned and walked towards them with a steady gait.

"How the hell did you do that silver?", Anko asked, her eyes wide. The silver haired youth shrugged.

"I have a high endurance, but everything has a price. I meant to bring this up earlier, but I didn't have a chance. I cannot manipulate chakra.", he said calmly. He got stunned looks again.

"Come on, everyone can manipulate chakra to some degree. Even civilians can feel theirs.", Anko protested. Naruto shook his head.

"I have none to feel nor manipulate."

"Naruto-san, every living creature has chakra. There are no exceptions.", Shino stated calmly.

"Tell your bugs to try and eat mine then. I have... energy, but I do not have chakra.", Naruto replied, his tone shifting uneasily.

Shino complied and sent out a few bugs. Naruto extended his arm and let them land on his bare flesh.

The bug users brow furrowed and he called the bugs back after a moment. He turned to Kurenai and Anko.

"He isn't lying. There is an energy within him, but there is no chakra.", he said incredibly uneasily. This was beyond odd.

"Hinata, could you check his coils for me? I want to be sure about this before we jump to conclusions.", Kurenai said, her weariness fading quickly. The Hyuuga heiress jumped at the mention of her name but nodded. She turned to Naruto, who spread his arms wide to help with her search for his coils. It also half tempted the girl to only look past his clothes, but she shook her head and made the handseal for the Byakugan.

The veins on the sides of her eyes flared out and she stared at Naruto, looked past muscle and bone to try and see his chakra coils. As soon as she got to that point she cried out in surprise and turned off her Byakugan, rubbing her eyes. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and when she looked over she was surprised to see Naruto standing with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?", He asked, his prismatic eye reflecting his worry. She shook her head.

"I'm f-fine, you just caught me off guard. You don't have chakra coils, but y-you burn like a furnace with... something. I don't k-know what i-it is, but it's almost like you're m-m-made of the energy, the way it fitted your form.", Hinata supplied. Naruto nodded and removed his hand from her shoulder. "It was very b-bright; anyone th-that tries to see that d-deep might get blinded if they look too long. That's why I cried out; it was like going from a l-lightless cave to s-staring at the sun."

"I told you so.", Naruto said calmly to his sensei and Anko.

"Well, I knew this team would be interesting, but this is a bit more then I signed on for.", Anko said, covering her face with her palm. "What exactly can you do with it? It's not just sitting there right?"

"I can use it to call my sword. That is all I can do with it to my knowledge.", Naruto replied, letting his left hand rest on the handle.

"W-what do you mean b-by c-call Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he pulled the blade from it's sheath, letting those present take in it's form. Then he pulled his arm back and threw it forward, watching as it buried itself in a tree.

"This is what I mean.", He said. A silver light engulfed the sword for a moment before it reappeared in his hand in a silver flash. " I can do that all day.", Naruto said, sheathing the blade.

"Naruto-san, what is that blade made of? I don't think I have ever seen a blade of crystal before...", Kurenai asked, stunned by the beauty of the prismatic sword.

"I don't think the crystal has a name. It is far older then any can imagine though.", was the only answer they got from him.

"Does the s-sword have a n-name?", Hinata hesitantly asked.

"It has a title, not a name. It is known as the Chronicle Sword. It has had more owners then there are people in the world, each contributing their own... uniqueness to the blade. It got the name 'chronicle' from the fact that fragment of the previous users' souls are absorbed into the blade upon death, thus allowing the old 'spirits' to teach new users. If you wonder why I zone out and ignore people so much, it is more then likely because I am talking to the voices in my sword."

There was silence.

"Naruto-san, are you feeling alright?", Shino asked, starting to question his friends sanity.

"Now you also know why I don't talk often. People think I am crazy.", Naruto said a bit harshly, whirling around and walking off. The four could hear a string of curses from his retreating form that would have made a sailor blush. Hinata turned and glared at Shino before taking off after her crush.

"Naruto-kun, hold on a second!", she called after him, hoping to be able to talk him into coming back.

Kurenai sighed and looked at Anko who just shrugged.

"Okay, we'll just pick up from here tomorrow. You can go home Shino, Anko and I will find the other two and tell them the same.", Kurenai said to her student. He nodded uneasily and started to walk home. In truth he felt bad, he had not meant to offend Naruto.

(With Naruto)

After Shino's comment he decided that elsewhere was a better place to be. He didn't know where he was going, and for the most part he didn't care. He had joined the academy for acceptance, but had found none. He had hoped that being on a three man team might yield better results, but yet again when he tries to explain himself people accuse him of being messed up in the head.

_You need to calm yourself, he did not mean any offense._, Cyrus warned.

"_I don't care."_

_Trust enough to believe the truth is not won in a day. That is something you must realize. Now then, Lady Hinata is following you._

"_Didn't you want to tell me something earlier about her?"_, Naruto asked as he slowed down. He looked around and found he was in another training ground.

_You should notice on your own soon enough. Now then, greet her and for the love of the frozen throne, be patient if she doesn't believe you!_

Naruto sighed and turned around, waiting for Hinata to catch up to speaking distance. When she did she stopped and caught her breath; Naruto might not have been running, but he moved through the foliage with incredible grace.

"Naruto-k-kun, please we have to go back. Kurenai-sensei will be m-mad if we-"

"I don't care if she's mad. I don't enjoy being called insane.", he cut her off, his tone reflexively turning indifferent.

"Shino didn't c-call you i-insane, he just...", Hinata stopped herself. She knew Naruto was more angry about what Shino had implied more then what he had said. "Aburames need logic. What you said was fairly out there, but I believe you. It's just that Shino won't until he can see proof. I don't know about Kurenai-sensei, Anko-san and their opinions, but you can't just storm off when someone says something you don't like!"

Naruto was surprised she had gone through most of that without stuttering, but he was more surprised she was shouting at him when she normally barely spoke above a whisper.

"I have never had to work in an environment where I cannot simply leave if it suits me. If you think that this is going to cause problems then I wish you luck in your endeavor.", Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"What endeavor?", Hinata asked, ire still high.

"You promised to help me with my people skills. I assume situations like this are a part of that skill set?"

Hinata stopped. She had been about to start another rant but Naruto was right; she had promised.

"Alright, let's start now then."

"What?", Naruto had been surprised by the sudden change in Hinata's mood. She had gone from borderline pissed to borderline happy.

"Let's start now. You need all the help you can get so let's not waste anymore time.", She said confidently.

"Have you noticed you're not stuttering?", he asked as she lead him out of the training grounds and towards the park.

"W-what?", she asked, suddenly realizing that she she gone a good three minutes of talking to him without stuttering. And now she was stuttering again. "I-I don't k-know what you mean."

"You didn't stutter when you were shouting at me. Your voice is very pretty when it isn't as broken as it normally is.", Naruto said simply, unaware of the effect if had on the girl. She was hoping that the radiant blush she had right now would dissipate before she reached the park and had to face him.

"T-thank you. Th-that's a good s-start though; compliments can make people like you more. J-just don't overd-do it.", she advised.

"Okay... so you like me more now?", Naruto asked, curious. Hinata stopped in her tracks and whirled around, a blush on her cheeks.

"W-what?", she stuttered. She had not expected that from him.

"You said that compliments make people like you more. I complimented you when I said your voice was pretty. Does that mean you like me more now?", he asked, truly curious. Talking exclusively to spirits that had lived very violent lives tended to make you a little... unknowing on some simple things.

"We-well uh, umm you see... I-I uh..."

"There you are!", Kurenai shouted from a few meters behind them. Both teens turned to face their sensei; Hinata with a minor look of thanks, she wasn't ready to confess just yet, and Naruto bore an annoyed look. His question had gone unanswered.

Kurenai and Anko ran over to the two and both took a moment to catch their breath.

"Damn silver, you're hard to find when you don't want to be found.", Anko admitted. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"If I wasn't then I probably shouldn't be a ninja.", he said indifferently. "I take it you are going to begin shouting now Sensei?"

"No, but I should. Simply running off like that was both unprofessional and rude, Shino was fairly disturbed that he offended you when he didn't mean to.", Kurenai admonished, still she couldn't quite throw all the blame on Naruto. Shino should have considered the repercussions of his words before speaking. "You two are free to return home, but we are meeting at the same time tomorrow and I expect that there will be no more incidents."

She directed the last statement Naruto's way and he looked her in the eyes and replied in an even tone.

"I will make no promises, for to do so would be lying to your face. That is... bad.", Naruto asked more then said, his head turning to Hinata as if asking if he had chosen the right word. She nodded meekly and he turned his gaze back to his sensei. "Well then, I think I will go home. I have a few... choice words for my spirits. Good afternoon Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei."

"sensei?", the trenchcoat clad woman asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Forgive any false implications, but I am under the impression that Kurenai will need your assistance again. Many more...sleepless nights may lie ahead. In any case sensei is an appropriate title if you intent to help your friend teach us.", he said, his eyes holding a spark of mischief when he mentioned Kurenai's sleep problems.

Anko and Kurenai froze for a moment when he said that and looked at each other before looking back to see Naruto walking away. Hinata bowed and began her walk home, leaving the two alone in the street.

"He knows?", Kurenai asked worriedly.

"Figures. He told me once that his senses were almost painfully sharp sometimes. We didn't exactly have time to shower this morning so I doubt we smelt like linen sheets.", Anko said, sighing at the end. "I doubt he'll say anything to anyone. If anyone is good about keeping secrets like that hidden, it's silver."

"Secrets like what?"

"Secrets like ours and his; secrets that cause a lot of trouble for the people they concern if they are made public.", she said, pecking her friend on the cheek. "Well, what now?"

"Well... it's two in the afternoon, and I personally think I could use a shower.", Kurenai said, starting to walk to her house. Anko walked beside her and smirked.

"Was that an invitation?", Anko asked, bumping Kurenai with her hip.

"What do you think?", She replied, shunshining to her house. Anko followed suit.

_Pay up, you owe me twenty bucks metal head._, Jaxter said within Naruto's head as he watched the leaves from Anko's shunshin land. He stood on the topmost branch of a nearby tree and shook his head.

"_I don't mind that they are gay, but could you two try not to bet on their sex life."_, Naruto half demanded, hoping that Jaxter wouldn't start something.

_Come on this is great!_, Saiya said from the back of his mind. _Now maybe they'll let you watch if you're a good student!_

_Saiya, that is both inappropriate and highly demeaning to both of his teachers._, Came the cool voice of Cyrus.

_I'm just teasing him. Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's make a deal, you try to be more social and I'll try to refrain from the perverted comments._

_Wow, never thought I'd see the day when you agreed to stop being a pervert._, the metallic voice of Nacaro sounded for the first time in days.

"_Can you please stop arguing, I have to start training in the transformations again. I'm going to start with Cyrus, then Nacaro. If you promised to shut up I might try you Jaxter."_, Naruto thought. He jumped down from the tree, the impact not bothering him in the least.

_Hey! What about me!_, Saiya complained.

" _I can barely maintain Nacaro for thirty seconds and he has no element. Cyrus lasts about ten seconds. Trying you tonight may only result in burnt time and mana, and I have to be careful with what I have since I can only train at night now."_, he responded, weaving through the trees. When he finally reached his private little sanctum he unsheathed his sword and looked at the surroundings. A small pool to his left and the base of the Hokage mountain behind that. The thick trees of the forest that surrounded the small clearing made it extremely difficult to come here, but After years of practice he had managed to get it down.

He sighed and positioned the blade so the tip was towards the center of his chest.

"This never gets old.", he said. Then he plunged the blade through his chest.

* * *

Okay, there was chapter one. Tell me what you think.

For those of you who are wondering how quickly Naruto's eyes shift color, it's somewhere close to once every three seconds, and there are often more then one color in his eyes, but never more then five.

I know some of you might be a little mad for me making Kurenai and Anko lesbians, but quite frankly I don't give a shit. First of all it's my story. Secondly, for those of you who want a reason, ninja life is hard and the individuals take comfort where they can. Kakashi in porn, Gai with his flames of youth, and Kurenai and Anko in each other.

For those wondering why they hide it: difference inspires fear, fear inspires hatred, hatred inspires misery. They are trying to comfort the other, not make both their lives harder. As for why I write in Friend or Best friend in place of girlfriend, it's more of how they act in public and the fact that they are both best friends and girlfriends..

Sorry for the mini rant.

The rest of the chapters i had done are on my other Computer and in storage, so please be patient.

Enix out-


	2. Furthering the story

Hey there my loyal readers. Here is chapter two of Naruto, the Elemental.

Here we have a bit of a time skip, but only a month or two. This is mainly so I don't have to write repetitive training scenes. Also, for those wondering about how the Hokage and Naruto get along, it's better then how I made it sound.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The Chronicle Sword is mine and so are the spirits and forms.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Chronicle Arts" "Jutsu"**

_Spirits of the Chronicle Crystals

* * *

_______

Naruto waited patiently for Shino's signal to start, a feat that previously eluded him. Hinata stood beside him, waiting for the same reason.

A beetle flew from the trees and landed on Shino's outstretched finger, clicking and buzzing like mad for a moment.

"They are to the northwest, and the chakra trail is still fresh. Your turn to lead Hinata.", he said calmly.

"Hai.", she replied, activating her Byakugan and, taking care not to look into Naruto due to his brightness, took off into the woods northwest of the clearing. Naruto and Shino followed close behind.

Another beetle flew to Shino's hand and he nodded to it before sending it on it's way.

"Anything new?", Naruto questioned, his indifferent tone unchanged from how it had been two months prior.

"No, but the trail is getting warmer. Hinata, can you see it?", Shino asked.

"Barely, but I can follow it. Call your bugs back and get ready, Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei won't make this easy.", she said back. They had been told to locate their senseis and, upon finding them, steal a bell from Kurenai with Anko guarding her.

"Pity they asked me not to use my sword.", Naruto muttered, gaining looks from his teammates.

"We go through this every time! If you haven't noticed yet, you are freakishly strong for your size. You would cleave them in half if you hit them. That's why they make you use your taijutsu.", Hinata groaned out. Naruto had, in return for the help with his people skills, helped Hinata with her confidence issues. In truth the girl didn't really have a problem with confidence, it was a fear of failure and criticism that made the girl so weak spirited. Naruto had given her the simple advice of 'screw their opinion'. That alone had helped when he showed her how to apply it. She still had a shy demeanor, but around her friends she wasn't a nervous wreck anymore.

"Still... it's not like I tried to cut off some of her hair with that swing. You'd think she would have forgiven me by now.", he muttered.

"It was the fact that you also cut down a tree behind her with that swing that made her make you put the sword away.", Shino added, keeping up with the other two.

"Stop, they're up ahead.", Hinata said out of nowhere. The other two stopped their bickering and stopped their sprint. "Remember the plan?", she asked, getting two nods.

Kurenai and Anko stood in the middle of a clearing, on guard. They might have outranked and out skilled the genin, but they had found out the hard way that Naruto was the ideal melee combatant: strong as hell, fast as well, but also skilled in both his sword and hand to hand. Hinata had also improved in leaps and bounds when Naruto helped her out; Her Byakugan was almost as powerful as her cousin's, but her gentle fist was much faster. Shino had also added a fair amount of new insects to his colony, resulting in more powerful jutsu on his behalf.

Naruto shot out of the bushes, his form crouched slightly and his arms trailing behind him. Anko braced herself as he neared.

"Ready or not, here I come.", he said to himself more then her. He jumped while he was running and front flipped in order to add momentum to his ax kick. Anko swore and jumped out of the way in time to see a crater around her student's foot. He preformed another front flip to gain his bearings and dodge the kunai thrown at him, but when he landed he was met by a rapid assault of kicks from his Purple haired sensei.

"Bad move." he said as he dispersed into a cloud of insects. Anko paled and ducked in time to have a roundhouse kick sail over her head. She spun around with a kunai only to find it was another bug clone. That explained why 'Naruto' hadn't used one of his insanely quick flurries yet.

"Anko!", Kurenai called out, dodging a Juuken assault from Hinata. Anko swore and jumped over, lashing out with her leg only to have the heiress jump over it and kick her in the side before using her as a springboard to launch herself at Kurenai.

Before she got far Anko grabbed her ankle and threw her away from Kurenai. Upon impact with the ground they found that that too was a bug clone. The pair quickly stood back to back as the three clouds of bugs flew around them.

"Maybe we taught them a little too well.", Kurenai suggested, getting ready; she knew they were coming soon.

"You might be right.", Anko said, gripping her kunai tighter.

"Fang scar!"

That was their only warning before a cutting wave shot through the bugs for them. They dodged, but realized their folly; he hadn't been aiming to hit, but to separate them. Before they could regroup Hinata shot through the bug wall and struck Anko a few quick times in some key places to disable her before a few loops of ninja wire wrapped around her, courtesy of Shino.

Kurenai felt a tug at her belt and looked down to see that a beetle had chewed through the thin rope connecting the bell to her belt. She tried to grab for it, but a solid blow to her lower back sent her sprawling forward. She righted herself in time to see Naruto holding the bell by what was left of the rope and smiling that 'haha bet you didn't see that one coming' smile.(See authors note at bottom please)

"I yield, end your jutsu Shino.",Kurenai said. He nodded and the bugs returned to him. Hinata went over and untied Anko while apologizing before unsealing her chakra points. Naruto walked over to his teammates and deposited the bell in Hinata's hands.

"Not bad. You did an excellent job tracking us down, a new record I might add. Also, sending in enough bug clones of your teammates to cloud the air with bugs when dispelled was ingenious. It disrupts the hearing of the targets from all the buzzing and it also disorients sight. Naruto.", Kurenai said, turning to the silver haired teen.

"Yes?"

"I was unaware that you were able to preform the Fang Scar without the chronicle sword. When did you achieve this?", She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"About two minutes ago. I still need it for Howl, Fury, and Rise though.", he said, making reference to the 'pre-stage' techniques of his spirits. Howl only made the ground slick with frost, Fury only caused an explosion like that of a couple of fire crackers and Rise still barely shot water a few feet from the ground. In his transformation if he was in the right spirit, Howl created a line of ice spikes that raced in a straight line forward, Fury made a fierce explosion when he made an impact, and Rise made a powerful geyser shoot up from the ground.

He had yet to tell or show his teammates nor his senseis about the transformation skill. They knew about his spirits, but they didn't know about what they did when he used the merger.

"Well it was a good surprise and effectively separated us. Hinata, you were fast and efficient in you disabling of Anko. You worked very well in tandem with Shino to make sure she wouldn't be able to assist me. Of the three of you I least expected Naruto to make a sneak attack. After the beetle cut the rope I expected another to catch to bell and return it to you, not have Naruto strike from behind and catch the bell."

"If this were a real fight it wouldn't have ended there, but you did well. Don't let it go to you heads though, we were holding back after all.", Anko said, giving the genin a thumbs up before the warning. Hinata nodded an accepted the praise while Naruto attempted a small smile. Shino smiled behind his collar, not that anyone saw.

"Though since you were unnecessarily harsh with that kick, Cyrus owes me dinner.", Kurenai said. Anko quickly seconded that with Hinata nodding as well.

"Oh come on! It wasn't... ugh fine. Dinner will be ready at eight o'clock.", he said defeated.

Naruto had found out about a seal from Cyrus a month ago that would give some of the spirits he had made contact with the ability to manifest themselves within a set perimeter. They couldn't use any of their powers, but it did give them their physical bodies back and let them 'stretch their legs'. His team had found out about it when they followed him home one day. He had forgotten his black jacket and Hinata meant to return it, the other three followed out of curiosity about where Naruto lived. They had not expected to be welcomed by a blue furred man with a wolf's head.

Naruto bid farewell to his team and began the walk home, knowing that Cyrus was ecstatic about having people to cook for. Despite the fact he was an Ice spirit, he loved working in a kitchen. He was actually an excellent cook as well.

He took the quickest way home, glad that it was close to the training grounds though. The Hokage had bought the apartment complex and given it to Naruto as a way of saying sorry for his overreaction to the sword. Now it was cleaned up, but Naruto had inscribed the runes all over the place, allowing his spirits free reign and their own rooms.

Upon opening the door he felt the familiar rush of energy leaving him as his four spirits manifested.

Cyrus was roughly six foot three, and was best described as a blue furred werewolf. He had the legs and head of a wolf, but just in front of his ears grew two small white horns that pointed forward. Most of his fur was short and a light blue, but he had a mane of longer and darker fur that spiked back and his chest was covered by white fur. He wore custom made shorts and wraps over his paws, and over his chest was vest that clung to him and had a spiky white fur collar that started at his chest and went back around his neck.

Jaxter was one of the odder ones. He wore only a red sash around his waist and very baggy black pants. His skin was a deep tanned color, and his flaring red hair framed his face. Yet covering the bottom half of it was some sort of red crystal mask. He had no problem speaking through it, but Naruto never figured out how he did it when he used the merger with Jaxter. He also had a long, whip-like reptilian tail that tended to have a mind of it's own.

Saiya was, for lack of a better term, beautiful. She wore a modified Kimono that ended just above her abdomen and that showed off her impressive bust; wearing it just open enough to give a view of her cleavage without being overly showy. She never seemed to have trouble keeping it closed though. A blue dress covered her lower half, though there were slits all the way up the sides. She did have some shorts on under the dress for modesty's sake, but she wore no foot wear. She also wore her long ocean blue hair loose, letting it fall to just above her rump.

Nacaro was most likely to stand out in a crowd. Short, spiky, steel gray hair and wore huge shoulder guards and arm armor along with armor on the outside of his thighs. He wore no shirt and only black cargo pants. He was also nine and a half feet tall and built like a brick shithouse. He was the quietest of his spirits surprisingly, though he was a fight junkie. Anytime Naruto got adrenaline going he started to edge Naruto on about using the merger with him.

All of them shared his prismatic eyes.

They nodded or did their usual greeting before walking off to do their own things;Nacaro went to go find something dull and sharpen it until it could cut through stone, Saiya went of to her room to do... what ever she did in there, Jaxter went to the couch and flopped down on it, and Cyrus went to the kitchen.

The complex had been redesigned via sledgehammer. In the center of it all was a huge lounge, and a series of balconies led to the rooms. The first floor had the lounge itself and the large kitchen, and every floor above that was just rooms. If the roof was glass you could have sat in the lounge and looked straight up to see the sky.(1)

"What do you think I should prepare tonight Naruto? Do you think that Lady Anko and Lady Kurenai will be gorging themselves again, or do you think they will have restraint?", Cyrus called from the kitchen.

"I wanna know where those two put it all. They must have eaten at least ten pounds each and not gained an ounce.",Jaxter muttered from the couch. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'd say go for quantity. Hinata is coming and Shino might show up as well. As for what... hell should I know? My senseis think of you like some sort of culinary god.", Naruto shouted into the kitchen, getting a grunt from his ice spirit.

"Hey Naru!", Saiya called from the second floor.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!", he shouted back, aggravated by the nickname.

"Am I allowed to flirt with your senseis this time?", She called down, ignoring his growing ire.

"No.", he said, just loud enough for her to hear. She pouted and tried to give him the puppy eyes, but he had already turned around, walking into the kitchen. Saiya sighed and put her elbow on the balcony before plopping her hand into he palm.

"Never lets me have any fun...", she complained, muttering to herself. Nacaro walked by in time to hear her mention something along the lines of "haven't had any in a thousand years" and wisely decided not to comment. He continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen, walking to the counter and depositing a few freshly sharpened knives.

"Thank you Nacaro, I could use a few sharp blades.", Cyrus said as the steel giant walked out and Naruto shook his head from his spot at the table.

"He likes sharp things way too much.", Naruto said, playing with a few cards.

"Saiya and I are the only two who use blunt weapons. Nacaro and Jaxter love their blades, and so does Dawn.", He replied, chopping up something that looked like purple carrots.

"Dawn?"

"Yes, she's a wind spirit. She uses a set of twin kama, you know... hand scythes? She moved in today, but she was too shy to tell you. She's on the second floor, room nineteen. Why don't you go say hello while dinner is cooking?"

"Got nothing else to do...", Naruto answered, getting up and heading to the stairs. Cyrus went back to chopping the Adder's Tongue and threw a few pieces into the stew.

Naruto moved up the stairs with practiced ease, he could probably navigate the entire complex blindfolded. When he arrived at room nineteen he knocked once and heard a quiet cry of surprise. Next came the sounds of a few thing crashing to the ground and glass shattering. A muffled voice said ouch before the door opened.

Naruto had readied himself for a huge birdlike woman, not a petite girl that was a few inches below his height. Her long white hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and some loose strands framed her blushing face.

"Oh, uh uh.... H-hi there.", she said after a moment of stuttering. She tried a weak smile but she stopped after a moment. "Guess Cyrus told you I was here huh?"

"He did. I came to tell you dinner will be ready soon.", Naruto said, letting the indifference wash away from his face. Hinata had told him that if someone was nervous that a caring face was better then an indifferent. He put on the most charming smile he could and offered his hand to her.

"Naruto Uzumaki.", he said. She looked at his hand and gripped it unsteadily with hers, though he noticed that her hands were tiny compared to his but she still had a hell of a grip.

"Dawn Sungale.", she replied. She stepped out of the room and close the door behind her. While her attention was away Naruto quickly inspected her.

She was small, but her movements seemed to have a certain grace and flow to them. Her clothing was a light green kimono with baggy sleeves that ended mid-forearm, and very loose white pants. Straw sandals adorned her feet. She had almost no chest, and her hips weren't as shaped as Saiya's were, but she had a certain charm to her.

"uh... c-can you show me where the dining room is.", she asked meekly. Naruto nodded and turned, pointing towards the kitchen and dining hall combo... thing. "Thank you... I-I'll uh, see you at dinner."

She hopped over the rail and Naruto watched as she floated down to the first floor unharmed. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she skipped into the kitchen.

"I wonder what emotion fuels her transformation...", he muttered to himself. Nacaro required battle lust, Jaxter needed either rage or a strong passion, Cyrus required calm, and Saiya just needed either a strong joy or a grim anger. They explained that the emotions, while not necessary, acted like fuel to a fire; strengthening the transformation and extending the length. If the emotion got strong enough then the change might happen without Naruto's consent nor initiation.

He looked to the clock on the wall and found it to be six P.M.

"Two hours...I think a nap would do me good.", he said to himself, suddenly feeling tired. He ascended the rest of the stairs to the top floor and opened the door that had the gold numbers 199 on it. There were two hundred rooms total, and he had chosen one-ninety-nine simply because he wanted to be on the top floor, but having the very last room felt slightly redundant to him, so he picked the one right before.

It had a basic design, but it used to be two separate rooms that he merged together by getting rid of the door to the actual 199 and putting a new one in the wall that separated the two rooms. He had made one half a sort of semi-living room with a mini-fridge, hotplate, and a couch while the other half, separated by the wall with the door, was his bedroom. The bedroom had a king sized bed and and was painted black. He had thick shades on the windows to block out the light, and the rest of the room had dark colors to it; it was quite peaceful. There was a bathroom off to the side with a shower, a tub, and a toilet. He had a closet built into the wall, full of his usual attire. He had a few other sets of clothes, but he never wore them.

He kicked off his boots, took off his jacket and shirt before he flung himself unto his bed, rolling over and closing his eyes. His last conscious thoughts before sleep claimed him were of gratitude to Saiya for convincing him to buy the soft, fuzzy comforter.

(An hour and a half later.)

The door bell went off and Jaxter got up to get it. He hid his tail behind him in case it wasn't Naruto's team. He checked himself in the mirror by the door and pulled some of his hair over his prismatic eyes before answering the door.

"Hello Jaxter-san, is Naruto here?", Kurenai greeted. Jaxter scanned the small group before he let his guard down though. He saw Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Shino and someone who had the same eyes as Hinata, but he was much older.

"I don't think I know you.", he said flatly, staring at Hiashi Hyuuga. The Clanhead was taken aback by the tone of dislike in the red haired man's voice.

"This is my father, Hiashi. He's the clanhead for the Hyuuga clan.", Hinata offered somewhat meekly. She hadn't wanted him to come, but when she tried to leave he stopped her and asked where she was going. She had replied that one of her teammates was cooking dinner for the team and she was going to his home. He had raised an eyebrow and asked if it was the one she had a crush on.

Ever since she stopped being so meek and actually gave training her all she and her father started getting along better. He had apologized for berating her so much, but had explained that he was under pressure from the Hyuuga elders to make sure she was strong. She had forgiven him, but when he asked what had inspired the change in her demeanor she stuttered and tried to change the subject.

"I just came because I was interested in meeting Naruto. Both my daughter and the Hokage have quite a bit to say about the boy. Excuse me for asking, but are you a relative of his?", he added at the end. Naruto's eyes were unique as far as he knew, yet this man had the same ever-shifting irises.

"Relative? Hell no. We all just have these eyes. Anyone who has been gifted by the sword has em.", Jaxter said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. " Come on in I guess, Cyrus is almost done with the food. He decided to make something from his homeland... just don't ask him what's in it or you'll regret it."

Hiashi raised his eyebrow yet again but nodded. Jaxter moved aside and let the group enter, and closed the door once they were in.

"Tell me Hiashi, how well do you handle weird?", Jaxter asked, moving beside the Hyuuga as he lead them to the lounge.

"I have seen my share of oddities in this world.", was his cool reply.

"Good, cause we sure as hell aren't normal!", Jaxter half shouted jokingly, walking a bit ahead of the group and letting his tail wave in the air a bit. Hiashi stopped and stared at it before shaking his head and continuing into the living room...

... in time to see Nacaro plop down into his huge recliner. He paused yet again when he saw the steel clad man's size but reminded himself that these were his daughters friends: a little patience with their appearances might prove beneficial.

"Cyrus, we're here.", Hinata called out to the blue wolfman.

"Dinner's about five minutes off, so come on in and sit down if you want.", came the icy voice of Cyrus. How some one could sound happy with the voice that cool was beyond Hiashi.

He walked in and sat at the table, noting the intricate designs etched into it. He traced a few with his fingers while the others sat themselves.

"Nacaro, Jaxter and I went at the table one day when we were bored. Nacaro used his knives, Jaxter and I used our claws.", Cyrus said as he walked over. When Hiashi saw him he jumped slightly but composed himself. "It's alright, I know it's a little shocking to see a worgen for the first time."

"No, forgive me. I should not have been so rude as to jump at your appearance.", Hiashi countered, bowing his head to Cyrus.

"Still, no harm done.", Cyrus insisted. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed as the other spirits filed in. There was no real rhyme or reason to their sitting order, but the right side of the table had Hinata, an empty seat, Dawn, a place Cyrus had reserved for himself, Anko and then Kurenai. The other side had Jaxter, Hiashi, Nacaro, Saiya and Shino.

"Hinata, do you know where Naruto's room is?", Cyrus asked, annoyance creeping into his voice. The heiress nodded. "Could you go up and get him? He's going to be mad if there's none left and I'm not making more."

"Alright, room 199 right? Top floor?", she asked, just to make sure. Jaxter nodded and went back to etching more designs into the table.

Hiashi watched her dash into the lounge before he couldn't see her anymore. A Father's worry began to surface, but he was confident that any boy that could catch his daughter's eye was a gentleman. He looked beside him to see the giant from before etching a very detailed design into the table with a hunting knife.

Hinata made it to the top of the stairs without any difficulty and looked at the room numbers. She then began looking for the one that lead to Naruto's room; she fought down a blush when she thought about that, her searching for Naruto's room with the intent of going in. She had never gone in, so she wondered what sort of things were on the other side. Would it be clean, or would week old pizza and porn be scattered across the floor?

"199." she said to herself, raising her hand and knocking three times. When she didn't get an answer she tried again with no success. She let her hand rest on the knob for a second. Was she really going to barge into her crushes room without permission?

She steeled herself and opened the door. When she didn't hear a shout or anything she opened her eyes to find a very clean living room. A soft snoring reached her ears and she turned to see a door where the sound was coming from. She walked over and knocked loudly again, knowing that on the other side of this door was his bedroom, and she had a feeling she was probably going to have to go in and get him. She felt the heat in her cheeks as she turned the knob and stepped in.

The light from the living room illuminated the room well enough, and she got an eyeful. Naruto was sprawled out on his bed, chest up. Hinata couldn't tear her eyes from his toned form, but the closer she looked the more something caught her attention. He had a fresh scar on the center of his chest, but it wasn't from a cut... it looked like it was from...

"A stab wound?", she asked, the blush fading as she went over to the bed. She stared at it and realized it was fresh, new flesh just barely covering it. Her eyes caught the slight luster of the sheath leaning against the bed, and her eyes widened. She measured the width of the blade with her fingers and held them to the wound. It was a perfect match.

"What happened to you Naruto-kun?", she asked, brushing some hair out of his face and stroking his cheek. She pushed it from her mind and got ready to wake him up, but a sudden thought came to her. She blushed and looked at Naruto's slightly parted lips. All she had to do was lean over and...

No, she wouldn't do that, not while he was asleep. But then again... who would know? She steeled herself and leaned over him, knowing that she might beat herself up for it later. She glanced up at his eyes to find them shut and let her's drift closed as she descending slowly.

His lips were softer then she had imagined. She pulled back before she did something she would really regret later.

"Hinata-chan...did you just kiss me?", Naruto asked, his eyes open and a truly perplexed expression on his face. Hinata's face lit up as she realized he was awake and she jumped back, stuttering.

"U-uh w-well I-I umm...", her eyes found the pile of clothes on the floor by the bed. "Cyrus asked me to come get you and when I-I knocked you d-didn't answer so I came in. I knocked on that door too, b-but you still didn't answer, so I came in and came over here to wake you up but I t-tripped on your clothes and fell forward."

She was lying and she knew it wasn't very good at it, she just prayed he wasn't too mad.

"I'm sorry.", he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and picking up the clothes. Hinata was stunned.

"W-what?", she asked, stunned as Naruto threw the jacket and shirt into the hamper before getting a new one of both.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't have thrown my clothes there you wouldn't have tripped.", he explained. He donned the clean clothes and Hinata almost wanted to groan as he covered his torso. "Do you mind if I say something about it though?", he asked as he lead her out of his room and down the stairs.

"S-sure.", she said, her heart still beating a mile a minute. She glanced over and saw something she never thought she would. Naruto was blushing, or at least she thought he was due to the odd color to his cheeks(2), and for the second time she saw the indifference melt away until there was nothing but his exotic beauty and that charming smile of his. He stopped her and put his mouth by her ear, both noting and not caring that they were both blushing.

"I enjoyed that, maybe we can try it again later?", he asked at the end, barely above a whisper. He didn't know how to feel right now, but he was doing what he felt was right.

Hinata turned a whole new shade of red before she could bring herself to nod. Naruto leaned back and continued down the stairs, the blushing heiress following close behind. She wasn't entirely sure she wasn't dreaming; he hadn't confessed love or anything, but another chance to kiss him was a wonderful turn of events.

To her surprise the indifference didn't come back as the blush faded from his face like she though it would. It did seem like attention was elsewhere as they descended the stairs, but his usual mask didn't return to cover his slight smile. Hinata wondered if she would ever be able to really describe that smile... it wasn't like the ones he forced or put on because the situation called for it, it was like his _real_ smile because he only ever did it when he let his mask slip away.

When they got to the stairs leading down to the lounge she stopped him, remembering the additional guest.

"Naruto-kun, m-my father came with me. He said that he wanted to m-meet you and tagged alone.", she warned more than explained. Naruto turned his eyes back to her and the smile widened a little, making her heart flutter.

"I wouldn't worry, Cyrus probably made enough for an army. Unless you are worried he won't approve of my...self and make some sort of request to have you moved to a separate unit because of it?", he asked at the end. Hinata nodded and was surprised when Naruto let out a one of the most melodic laughs she had ever heard. "Don't worry, I doubt he will find reason to distrust me."

"S-still...", she said, worried. Naruto had hit the nail on the head, although he didn't touch on why she didn't want to be moved to another team. It was sort of aggravating and relieving at the same time; annoying because after looking back at how she always acts around him when not on a mission, it was fairly obvious that she had a crush on him but good because she wasn't sure if she was ready for him to know just yet.

"Have some faith in me, you are the one who taught me how to... communicate after all.", he said, the smile still going strong. Hinata nodded weakly, but she still wasn't sure. Naruto let his mask slid back on, though it was easy to tell he was in a good mood.

They went down the rest of the stairs and proceeded to the kitchen to see a sight they had not expected. Everyone was in the same order they had been, but Hiashi now held Naraco's knife and was making a few designs of his own while the others either watched or talked.

"There you two are! Took you long enough, Saiya was about to make a betting pool as to whether or not you two had a quickie.", Cyrus said from the stove, stirring several pots. Hiashi looked up form his work with surprise at the blue haired wolfman before changing his view to the blue-haired woman. Saiya waved and went back to her conversation with Kurenai and Anko. Then he turned his eyes back to his daughter and the silver haired youth beside her, wondering if what the wolfman had said held any merit to the time it took.

"Sorry Cyrus, I fell asleep and you know how hard it is to wake me up sometimes.", Naruto said, his voice still the ethereal melody it was when he was happy. The spirits actually jumped when they heard it, all of them whirling to Naruto with wide eyes.

"Uh...what the hell?", Saiya asked, surprise lacing her voice.

"What?", Naruto replied, taking his seat in between Hinata and Dawn.

"You never use that tone unless you're either really happy or relaxed... you sure you and Hinata didn't screw?", Jaxter asked, eyebrow raised. Surprisingly none of the other spirits jumped on him for being so blunt. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not allowed to be randomly happy? I can return to being indifferent if you wish.", he said, getting ready to if the subject wasn't dropped.

"Everyone chill, if he wants to come down here and freak us out then we technically deserve it. Now then, who's ready for dinner?", Cyrus asked, hoping to change the subject. In truth he had a feeling he knew what happened, judging from the blush that refused to leave Hinata's face. Human minds were easy to read. He set a bowl in front of everyone before pouring then each a bowlful of stew.

"How is it?", Cyrus asked after a few minutes of watching those present tear through the stew. Even Hiashi had eaten a little faster then what would have been considered proper.

"I'll say it again Cyrus, you are a culinary god.", Anko said, leaning back and patting her full stomach. She got a chorus of agreement.

"I must agree Cyrus-san, I don't believe that I have ever had stew that good. What exactly was it called?", Hiashi asked, taking care not to ask what was in it like Jaxter had warned.

"Northern Stew, a delicacy from my homeland.", he replied rather proudly. Hiashi nodded and pushed the empty bowl away.

"Well if you ever need a job, I'm sure there is a place open at the kitchen at the Hyuuga compound.", Hiashi offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think that we would let him go.", Naruto said, getting a round of agreement. Cyrus mouthed thank you; none of the spirits could leave the perimeter without returning to the sword. He hadn't known how he would have politely declined without having to explain what the real reason was.

"A pity.", Hiashi replied, but he didn't pursue it further. He remained quiet while the others talked, observing how they acted. He found the spirits to be eccentric at best, but mostly harmless. He had researched Kurenai and Anko when he learned they were his daughter's co-senseis and found them to be strong kunoichi. Judging from their actions right now they seemed to have enough heart to help with more then just the training issues. Shino was a typical Aburame, though he was a bit more talkative then the others.

Naruto caught his interest. He had seen the boy a few times before, mainly when he was in the Hokage's office. He had seemed almost painfully indifferent to the world around him, like it could burn and he wouldn't shed a tear. He had seen the youth's file as well, and although he knew for a fact that the Kyuubi had been removed, he had always been worried about what had replaced it. When he asked the Hokage he was given a vague answer and an even vaguer reference to Naruto's sword. Despite previous observations though, he seemed to be much better than what he used to be.

He spoke with a very odd voice, something ethereal and completely inhuman, yet it was beautiful. His physical form was of little concern, though his eyes and facial expressions denoted that he was no longer as apathetic as he used to show, though deep down Hiashi could have shown he saw something akin to confusion.

Hinata also seemed to be a little more confident when he was near, though she still stuttered occasionally. For the most part he acted like a gentleman, though some actions seemed alien when he did them.

"Naruto-san.", Hiashi said after a moment, catching his attention.

"Yes, Hiashi-san?", he responded. The Hyuuga clanhead ignored the lack of respect as he had been forewarned of it.

"I was just wondering what sort of combat you enjoy. Hinata tells me you are very proficient with your blade and taijutsu, but what do you enjoy?", he asked. It was more out of pure curiosity then anything else, though judging from his daughter's nervous look she probably thought he was trying to interrogate him.

"I enjoy using the sword above all. Taijutsu is fine for sparring and such, but my sword is a part of me. It is an experience that is, to quote how Jaxter once put it when he wielded the blade, almost better than sex.", Naruto said. Hinata was surprised he had quoted the fire spirit, but wished he hadn't when she saw the look in her father's eyes.

"And you are sure of this how?", he said, thinking back to the bet Saiya almost started. Naruto raised his hand in a placating gesture.

"Relax, please. I did not just deflower your daughter when she went to wake me. I was simply quoting Jaxter, he is the one to ask if you wish to know if it is better than sex or not.", Naruto said, ignoring the blush Hinata had.

"In all honesty, sex outranks it but it's a close fucking second.", the fire spirit said, sensing Naruto's discomfort and drawing attention to himself. Hiashi looked to the red head and nodded before turning his head back to Naruto.

"Forgive the hostility, but you two were gone for a fair amount of time and a father worries.", he apologized, bowing his head slightly.

"No harm done.", Naruto said. He stood up after a moment though, with the spirits following suit before they all migrated to the lounge. Hiashi and the others didn't know what was going on, not even team eight knew exactly why they were going. Hoping not to offend they rose and followed them out.

The spirits laid themselves about on the area full of chairs and couches, each one looking content. Naruto was crouched in front of a cabinet, turning a few dials and pushing a few buttons on a black box inside.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?", Hinata asked as she sat down in the chair next to Naruto's. The others sat where ever there was an open seat, wondering what he was doing.

"Trying to get the stereo to work.", he said, pushing a few more buttons. "After a good meal we always come in here and listen to the loudest music we have. We didn't do it the last few times you guys were here, but I think you can handle it."(Quick note, they only have traditional music in the Naruto world in this story and they have CDs of the music. Jaxter and Nacaro have music like Disturbed and Metallica, and the rest of the spirits have music too. The Ninja aren't prepared.)

"Ah, I could use some relaxing noise right now. Tell me, what sort of instruments do you have recordings of?", Hiashi asked. Nacaro looked at him and laughed. "What is so funny Nacaro-san?"

"I have to keep telling myself that you guys only have traditional music here. We have... better music.", Nacaro said, a wicked smile on his face as he leaned back in his recliner.

"There we go!", Naruto exclaimed when the sound of a guitar came on through the speakers set up all around the lounge. (Killswitch Engage, My curse. "Naruto singing(he does so very softly)" "Jaxter singing")

"This isn't too bad.", Kurenai said, swaying slightly to the soft sound of the guitar until she saw some of the spirits tensing.

Out of nowhere the music suddenly became much louder and highly unlike anything they had ever heard. They saw Nacaro air drumming, Jaxter air guitaring and Saiya was air bassing(Is that even a word? Spellcheck doesn't think so...), though they didn't know what the instruments were.

"I watched you walk away,

Hopeless with nothing to say,

I screen my eyes,

hoping to see you again!"

"This is my curse! "The longing"

This is my curse! "To"

This is my curse! " The yearning"

This is my, Curse!

"There is love, Burning to find you,

will you wait for me?"

"Will you be here?"

"Your silence haunts me,"

"But I still hunger for you"

"This is my curse! "the Wanting"

This is my curse! "To"

This is my curse! "The Needing"

This is my... Curse!

There is love burning to find you,

Will you wait for me?

"Still I want,

And still I ache,

But still I wait,

to see you again!"

Dying, inside, these walls!

Dying, inside, these walls!

"Can I see your face in these tears? In these tears?

And I see your face..."

"There is love..."

"There is love!"

"There is love..."

"There is love!"

"There is love..."

"There is love!"

"There is love..."

"There is love!"

There was silence after the song finished. Jaxter sighed and jumped up before moving to the stereo.

"Damn thing is on the fritz again...", he grumbled, messing with the dials.

"Naruto, what was that?", Anko asked, wanting to hear more. It was loud and her ears sort of hurt, but still she wanted more.

"A band that's long dead. Killswitch Engage, the song was My Curse.", he said calmly. He wasn't normally the type to sing to a song, but he was in a good mood that night. He wasn't surprised that Jaxter did the shouting bits while he covered the calmer parts.

"Please tell me you have a CD(3)!", she pleaded.

"It's Jaxter's music, not mine. The heaviest stuff is Nacaro's. Ask them not me.", Naruto replied. He looked to his side as Anko jumped up to asked the two and saw Hinata staring at him with slightly widened eyes. "What?"

"Y-you can sing...?", she asked. She had imagined him being able to do many things, but singing wasn't on the list.

"When I drop my mask I can. Apathy isn't a good thing to sing with.", he said, sinking into his chair. He was staring to get tired again.

"Actually, going for a good night's sleep might be a good idea. I was going to save this for a surprise tomorrow morning, but the way this is going we may be up to late. Tomorrow I'm going to put in a request for a C-ranked mission.", Kurenai said. That got the attention of the genin.

"You think we're ready?", Shino asked, fairly surprised. Kurenai nodded.

"You have a very strategic mind, you are proficient with your clan jutsu and are good at changing them to fit the situation. Hinata, you have gotten much better at taijutsu and have enough speed to dodge most assaults. Naruto, if it weren't for the fact that Anko and I have years of experience and training on you, you would more then likely mop the floor with us; especially if you used your sword.", She praised, making sure to do so evenly.

"Is there a chance of combat? As in people trying to kill us and the need to retaliate or exterminations of bandits?", Naruto suddenly asked, his tone odd. It wasn't the joyful melody it was a moment ago, but it wasn't the apathetic tone that he used when he was in public. It sounded.... hopeful.

"Yes, there is a good possibility. However, getting a mission like that for our first C-ranked is unlikely. A more likely one would be the escort of a merchant or something of the like outside of the village.", Kurenai said, wondering what was going on with her student.

"I see. Well then I think you are right, a good night of sleep would do us all good. I don't mean to evict any of you from my home, but once Anko is done getting music from my friends I must ask that you leave so I can sleep.", Naruto said, his happy tone back.

"Okay, I'm good.", Anko said, walking back over with a small box full of CDs. Kurenai looked at them and groaned; Anko would be up all night listening to them and since she moved in last month that meant she wouldn't get any sleep either. Kurenai glared at the twin spirits who saw her and mouthed sorry before dashing off before they invoked her wrath.

Naruto escorted them to the door, if only to make sure Jaxter didn't do something... memorable. Shino stepped out first after bidding Naruto a good evening, Kurenai and Anko told him to thank Cyrus again for the food. Anko also asked him to thank Jaxter and Nacaro for the music.

Hinata and Hiashi left last.

"It was nice meeting you. I'll admit that I was concerned that having you on my daughters team was a possible hazard, but I see now that it will be far more beneficial then harmful. If I may ask a favor though, please watch after her. A father worries.", he said.

"Father!", Hinata groaned. She did not want them to have this conversation.

"Believe me Hiashi-san, I wasn't going to let any harm come to her in the first place.",Naruto said through his widening smile. Hinata stopped and looked at him for a minute before taking her fathers sleeve and tugging slightly in the opposite direction.

"Come on Father.", she said, wanting to go before they said something that would really embarrass her. Having your father tell your teammate to watch out for you while you were two feet away was embarrassing, but having the teammate say that he was already going to do it was too much. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't want to be with Naruto _and_ her father.

"Good evening Naruto-san. Perhaps we will speak again.", Hiashi said as he turned and walked off. Hinata said good night as well and went after her father.

Naruto stared after her for a moment before he shut the door and let out a sigh. He would ask Cyrus what the weird feeling in his chest was later. Cyrus tended to know about that sort of thing.

When Hinata caught up to her father she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"What was that about?! "If I may ask a favor, please watch over her."", she quoted, an annoyed look on her face. Hiashi faked shock.

"Why my dearest daughter, I have no idea what you mean. I was merely determining the character of your crush.", he said in the most innocent voice he could manage without cracking up. He had been waiting a few years to play either the overprotective father or the teasing one.

"Yeah right...", she muttered back.

"Kind, caring, knows how to keep good company and apparently a good shinobi. When is the first date?"

"Father!"

(The next day, training ground 8)

The three genin waited patiently for their senseis, though there was a bit of tension in the air among them. Most of it came from the suspense of not knowing what sort of mission awaited them, but some of it was coming from Hinata and Naruto.

After what had happened in his room, Naruto had felt something akin to some sort of weight in his chest. It didn't weigh him down or hinder him, put it seemed to only show up when he was near Hinata. He had asked Cyrus but the wolfman just shrugged and told him he didn't know what sort of feeling that was. Naruto didn't suspect Hinata of anything malicious, but he was trying to wrap his mind around it and the mask of indifference came up full force while he was wondering.

Hinata on the other hand, was feeling bad for trying to take advantage of Naruto while he was asleep. She knew it had only been a kiss, but Naruto had caught her and she had to lie to his face. She wanted to come clean, but she wasn't sure how that conversation would go: 'Hey Naruto, I didn't trip I just decided to try and kiss you while you were out like a light.'

Shino didn't know what was going on with the two, but he had the sense not to bring it up. They were both deep in thought and it would be unwise to interrupt them if it was not important.

"I suppose I'll just ask Kurenai and Anko, they should know.", Naruto suddenly said, the indifference softening slightly, though it stayed. Shino and Hinata jumped from the sudden sound and turned to their friend.

"What are you asking Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei?", Shino asked, slightly confused by the sudden declaration.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?", Naruto said, eyes widened. The two women hadn't told their other two students of their relationship yet, and had asked Naruto not to until they were ready. If he explained what he wanted to know then his friends could put two and two together.

"You did. W-what exactly were you going to ask them?", Hinata asked. She knew she was being a little paranoid, but she wondered if it had anything to do with the prior night. Naruto would have looked nervous if it weren't for the fact that he was good at bullshitting.

"Just a question about poisons. A errant thought from this morning while I was walking here, but I will probably forget it soon enough. I don't like the use of poison anyway.", he said before jumping down from his branch and stretching.

As if on cue their two senseis appeared on the horizon. As they neared the genin noticed a few oddities, the most notable was the fact that Anko also looked tired for once. Naruto guessed that she had been too busy listening to music to screw Kurenai's brains out like she did every other night. He had a feeling that the snake mistress might be a bit more... enthusiastic on their next night though. He suddenly pitied Kurenai, she would be very sore after that event.

"Morning team.", Kurenai said, having more energy than her partner for once.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei.", Naruto greeted, his tone displaying his mild amusement. Anko just grunted and tried to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes. "Enjoy the music?"

"Anko was up all night listening to it, but luckily I found a pair of earplugs.", Kurenai said, nudging her girlfriend in the ribs. Anko groaned but didn't respond otherwise. "I've been trying to get her to wake up since we got approved for C-ranked missions, but she's dead to the world."

"We got approved? I thought all we had to do was walk to the mission counter and say that we wanted a higher ranked mission.", Hinata said, surprise in her voice.

"It used to(yawn) be that way, but there's a minimum number of D-ranked missions that have to be completed on top of the written confirmation from the sensei, or in our case senseis, that say(yawn) that the genin display adequate skill and teamwork.",Anko explained, trying valiantly to wake up.

"How many D-ranks are required? We've done quite a few.", Naruto asked, mentally tallying the numbers. Since they were skilled enough on their own and they took to teamwork like fish to water, they had spent most of the time doing D-ranked missions. Instead of the normal one or two every other day, they had done closer to five or six depending on the missions they got.

"Twenty is the minimum, but we've done close to three times that amount. Still, we had to give them the written conformation, and we had to be brutally honest for it. Still, they got back to us fairly quickly with our approval for the missions.", Kurenai replied. "Now we can, however, go to the mission counter and request a C-rank."

"Well, shall we then?", Naruto said, motioning with his hand in the direction on the Hokage's tower.

"Yeah(yawn), let's go.", Anko yawned out.

The group started out for the building, but as they left the training grounds Naruto clutched the side of his head as they walked.

"N-naruto-kun! What's wrong?", Hinata asked, worried when she saw him clutching his head with one hand and screwing his eyes shut.

"Cyrus, Jaxter, and Saiya are arguing about my choice of clothing. Cyrus is saying it has no protection value whatsoever and I need to get armor before I leave the village. Jaxter says that I need less protection and more maneuverability, and Saiya is saying that I'm fine.", he said through clenched teeth. They were getting very loud. "For the love of the Frozen Throne, I'll just get some light, flexible armor! Now shut up!", he shouted, hitting his temple with his palm.

"Are you going to be alright there silver?", Anko asked, the little episode waking her up.

"For the moment...", he said, his eyes starting to twitch.

No more was said as they walked to the Hokage tower to get their first C-rank, though they wisely gave Naruto an extra foot of space. When they walked in the secretary didn't say a word after she saw the murderous look on Naruto's face. She might not have liked him, but she wasn't stupid. They walked into the next room to see the Hokage sitting behind the administrative desk, handing the scroll for a D-rank mission to team seven. They took it and left out the other door.

"Hey jiji. How's life treating you?", Naruto said lazily as approached the desk. He was still mad at his spirits, but misplaced anger never ended well. Besides, he hadn't actually spoken to the old Kage in a few days.

"Naruto, what have I told you about addressing me with respect?", Sarutobi sighed. He wasn't too annoyed by the name, but he still wanted Naruto to at least try to be proper.

"Sorry. How have you been, jiji-sama?", he asked again, the smirk on his face threatening to turn into a full smile.

"Good enough, I'm fine. Now then, I believe your team has qualified for C-rank missions.", he stated, looking at their twin senseis for conformation. They nodded and he looked at the scrolls in the desk.

There were a few Scrolls for bandit elimination, but he didn't want them to absolutely have to kill on their first trip out of the village. There were a few that barely qualified for C-ranks, but then one caught his eye. It was a simple escort mission, with the only danger being having to protect the client from bandits while he went back to Wave. With ninja present most bandits wouldn't even come close though.

"I think I have found a good one to start out with. It is an escort mission, but it's about a two day trip. Sound good?", he asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I think that should be an easy one to start out with.", Kurenai answered. She turned to her students and motioned for then to relay their own opinions.

"It is a logical choice for us.",Shino said. Between his bugs and Hinata's Byakugan, no one would be able to sneak up on them.

"I-it sounds fair.", Hinata said, glancing at Naruto.

"Will there be a chance of combat?", he asked, hand on his sword.

"There is a request to protect him from bandits, but most bandits won't go near ninja.",Sarutobi answered, not entirely sure he trusted the gleam in Naruto's eye.

"Very well, I think it will be a good test of our abilities.", Naruto said at last, his hand gripping his sword a little tighter.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, we accept the mission. When can we meet the client?", Anko said, taking the scroll from the Hokage and dropping it into her pocket.

"Tazuna, you can come in now.", the Hokage called into the room behind his desk.

The door opened and out stepped a man that looked maybe ten years younger then the Hokage, but this man wore the clothes of a civilian and smelled of the cheap sake he had in his hand.

"These are the ninja that are going to guard me? The silver-hair kid looks thin enough for the wind to knock him down!", the man complained.

Naruto sighed and walked over to Tazuna.... before picking him off the floor with one hand by grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I assure you, it will take far more then the wind to do me any harm. You on the other hand, are very breakable...", he left the threat to Tazuna's imagination as he set him down and stood beside his team.

"Naruto, what have I told you about threatening the clients?", Kurenai scolded him.

"Hide the body when I'm done?", He asked innocently.

"That's what I told you, she told you not to do it.", Anko replied, patting him on the head.

"I am sorry for my subordinates behavior, but I must recommend that you restrain such judgments for after you have seen our skill. Now then, when can we leave?", Kurenai asked.

"Tazuna is ready to leave, so prepare your team and meet him at the gate in an hour.", Sarutobi advised, sorting through the scrolls for the next genin team to come through the door.

"Hai.", She said, bowing to the Kage. She turned to her students. "You have one hour to pack adequately. This will take a minimum of a week.",she advised before shunshining out of the room to pack. Anko bowed to the Kage as well and shunshined after her girlfriend. The trio of genin bowed as well, but they had to walk out of the room.

"Tazuna, I feel I should warn you. The silver-haired one suffers from Battle lust. If there is a fight, I do not know if he will be able to distinguish between targets and allies. I trust his ability to know not to swing at his teammates and senseis, but I do not know if he can stop himself seeing as he does not know you.", Sarutobi warned the bridge builder. Tazuna looked at him before he looked at the place where Naruto had stood and gulped.

(Konaha Gate, one hour later.)

Anko and Kurenai were actually fairly surprised that Hinata and Shino had arrived before they had, but they were proud that they had been able to prepare that quickly. They both stood at the gate with a pack on their backs, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Tazuna was fussing up a storm about how it was taking too long and how they should just leave him.

"Hinata, do you know where Naruto is?", Anko asked, actually curious. She had been expecting Naruto to have beaten them all.

"No, I-I haven't seen him since we left the Hokage's office.",she replied, wondering where her crush had gone. She was really looking forward to the mission: she couldn't really use it to get closer to Naruto, but if she showed him what she was capable of then it would be extra points with him. That and she had never really been outside the village before.

"Sorry, Cyrus wouldn't let me go until he refitted his old adventuring armor for me.", came Naruto's voice from behind them. They whirled around and were surprised to see Naruto there, but the black, light looking cloak he wore concealed his form.

"Adventuring armor? What the hell is this kid smoking?", Tazuna asked, wondering if all ninja were this odd. Naruto raised an eyebrow and removed the cloak for a moment.

He now wore a gray leather breast plate that bore no arms and ended at his waist, and it hugged his form. Across it, from left shoulder to right hip, was the strap of his pack, though it was noticeably smaller than Hinata's and Shino's. His forearms bore odd gloves that ran to his elbows, but covered the back on his hands in a triangle with the point being where they connected with his middle finger(gloves Sasuke had in shippuden). His waist bore ice blue sash that went around him a few times and had the end hanging down a foot over his front. In the sash on the left side was the Chronicle Sword and its sheath. He had on very baggy black pants, but they were tapped closed right under his knee and the wrapping went all the way down to his feet, but it left his heel and the front of his foot exposed due to the lack of foot wear. He then replaced the cloak once he was sure his team had see enough of the armor.

"Why don't you have any shoes on?", Shino asked, wondering how it would feel to have to walk the distance they did without protection from the road.

"Because my boots were too heavy and I don't have any other footwear. Besides, my skin is tough enough that I don't have to worry about slicing my foot open on anything. Kicks are also a little more damaging like this...", he said, motioning to the claws on his feet. They weren't long, but they curved down slightly and looked sharp.

"Alright, but no complaining if your feet aren't as tough as you think.", Kurenai warned. Naruto nodded and let himself fall into the his "serious" mode, making an expression akin to angry disinterest. "Well the, Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover and we need to get moving now if we want to make it to Wave in good time."

Without another word the group set out, taking a relaxed formation around Tazuna. Naruto stood to his right, Shino to his left, Hinata and Anko in the front with Kurenai in the back.

(Road, two hours later.)

_I'm telling you, something isn't right_

"_What do you think it is Cyrus?"_, Naruto asked, his right hand gripping his blade's handle. The aged wolfman had been muttering about something being amiss for the past ten minutes.

_I can't tell. Argh it has been far too long since I have had to see such things. Just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary._, he cautioned.

As they walked forth they passed a small puddle in the middle of the road. Naruto didn't notice until he was five steps in front of it.

"Protect Tazuna!", he shouted out, whirling around and stopping a clawed gauntlet with his sword. Team 8 jumped into action, moving father away while Anko took Naruto's spot on Tazuna's right.

"Little brat!", Gouzu shouted at Naruto. Naruto pulled his blade back and dodged in time to narrowly avoid the gauntlet of the other. Meizu righted himself and whipped his arm towards Naruto, the spiked chain that connected the twins flying at the silver-hair youth.

"Shit.", he swore as he went left of the chain. A few kunai and shuriken flew past him from behind, no doubt Anko providing ranged support. He saw some of the Kaiki bugs rush past him at the ninja, but it wasn't a large amount. He was the only one that could go all out offensive right now.

He calmed himself and did as he had rehearsed a thousand times over. He pulled the sword back before bringing it about in a wide arc, the blue wave of energy that arced from it headed straight for his targets. He didn't call out the name of the fang scar, the building adrenaline stopping the need.

They demon brothers didn't know what it was, but they leaped over the horizontal wave and dashed straight for Naruto, one on each side. They were intent on wrapping him with the chain and killing him quickly. They hadn't expected him to cut right through the chain and turn to Gouzu with murder in his prismatic eyes.

Naruto felt... something. He wanted to call it a rush, but it was more about what he was going to do over what he had just done. He took a long stride towards the surprised nukenin with the single horn on his scratched headband, the Chronicle sword at the ready. Time slowed as Gouzu found himself unable to move, cry out, or make the seals for a replacement.

Naruto swung in a diagonal arc upwards with all the force he could.

Team 8 watched with slight horror as their teammate cleaved the former mist ninja in half, the blood spraying every where.

"Gouzu!", Meizu shouted out. He quickly turned to the killer of his brother and lashed out with the chain that he still had.

"Naruto!", Hinata cried as she watched the chain seem to carve a deadly arc in the air almost too slowly to bear. It caught him across the back and a tear appeared on his cloak, the armor protected him though. He whirled around and sprung at the stunned ninja, sword at the ready once more.

"That won't work on me!", Meizu taunted, jumping back as the sword sliced though the air where his torso had been. He pulled the chain and this time tore into Naruto's right forearm. Naruto didn't even cry out.

"Get over here!", he shouted in a half crazed voice, now wondering if this was how every kill would make him feel. He was no longer human, he told himself as his left hand grabbed the chain, oblivious to the metal that dug into his skin. They had attacked with lethal intent, he thought as he jerked back, pulling Meizu off balance and towards him. They were lower then him, he almost said while his hand wrapped around the chain again before pulling just before Meizu regained balance. "Why should I feel anything for their demise?", he whispered when Meizu was in swinging range. He grabbed the chain, ignoring his silver blood falling to the ground, and made sure Meizu wouldn't be able to move. "Die bastard die!", he shouted, bringing the chronicle sword down.

Meizu cried out as it tore a bloody path down the front of his torso, but before his mind could totally register the pain he had been slashed again across the stomach.

Naruto let go of the chain and proceeded to start swinging both violently and erratically. Each stroke of his sword dug a newer and deeper rut into his flesh. Each slash sent Meizu back a bit and Naruto moved forward with every cry until Meizu was backed into a tree and Naruto was sending blood every where.

"Naruto...", an almost timid voice called from behind him. He ignored it favor of mutilating the corpse.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!", Anko shouted, breaking the spell Naruto seemed to have fallen under. His eyes cleared and his head snapped over to where his team was standing, each one looking slightly mortified.

Anko and Kurenai had seen their share of murderous psychopaths, but for a sixteen and a half year old genin to do something like that was.... beyond words. Shino was trying not to throw up at the amount of gore Naruto had created. Hinata was alternating between that and looking at Naruto's torn up arm and the silver lifeblood that now pooled at his feet.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have made a mess.", he said after a few moments of searching for words. His team still stared at him like he was crazy, but he knew it was deserved.

"Naruto... what... do you...", Kurenai simply couldn't find words for the situation. Naruto had warned her that he might lose himself in his first kill, but she hadn't thought that _this_ was what he had meant.

"We can discuss my mental state later. I for one am curious as to why there were two chunin rank Missing Ninja attacking us when the scroll said a slight chance of bandits.", Naruto said, flinging the blood from his blade with a flick of his wrist before sheathing it. He ignored the itch as he arm healed itself, though he would have to get his blood off on his own. He approached Tazuna who seemed rooted to the spot. "Care to explain?", he asked, eyes suddenly favoring a variety of violent colors.

"I-I can explain..."Tazuna said hesitantly.

As he spilled the story of how Wave was being oppressed and how his bridge would save the country, Hinata looked to Naruto, searching his features for some trace of regret for how he had killed the ninja. She found none, but the ethereal beauty he had now seemed more inhuman then ever. But for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to resent him, like she knew he wasn't human; he wasn't required to feel regret for them.

"We have the right to terminate this mission here and now. We came prepared for bandits not trained assassins.", Anko growled out, glaring at the man that had put her team and lover in danger.

"I don't mean to give reason for you to report me for insubordination, but even if you cancel the mission I will still go to Wave.", Naruto said, drawing the attention of those present.

"Thank you! Thank you, you are truly-"

"I'm only going because there are more people to fight me. I need to know what this feeling is when I swing and I end someone. If this is a chance then I cannot pass it up.", Naruto said steadily, though Tazuna paled slightly.

"Naruto, I don't know what is going on in your head; both right now and a few minutes ago. But listen to reason, there will be highly skilled shinobi coming after Tazuna. Going alone is suicidal.", Anko warned, slightly worried.

"What should I be feeling right now then?", he asked. If she could tell him then going served no purpose.

"Regret for one, possibly a little self disgust.", she said, hoping to figure out what _was_ going through his head.

"I feel neither. But still, that is two less things I can scratch off my guesses. I will follow orders now.", he said, satisfied with her answer. He might not know, but since it was a narrower list he could deal with it. He felt himself falling back into indifference and forced himself to feel something.

Anko turned back to Tazuna, trusting Naruto to stick to his new promise. That boy worried her sometimes; a quick glance at Hinata made her wince: she had to watch her crush brutally kill two humans in front of her.

"Now then, do you have a good reason for us not to leave your sorry ass out here and go back to Konaha?", Kurenai asked, ire rising.

Tazuna went from bribing to guilt-tripping, doing everything he could to try and enlist their aid. Kurenai listened and couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart from the way he described the situation at Wave. She looked to Anko and found that the snake mistress was getting ready to cave from the strain her conscious was putting on her.

"Alright Tazuna-san. If our genin still want to continue then we will press on, but no more secrets. If you want our help you had best prepare us.", Anko said, her tone fairly threatening near the end. Tazuna nodded and turned his hopeful gaze to the genin.

"Have come this far and Naruto-san, at least, has indeed proven that he is strong enough to continue. I will go on.", Shino said, his eyes moving to Naruto who didn't acknowledge the glance of worry.

"You already know my answer. What of you Hinata-chan?", he asked, turning his prismatic gaze to the road ahead. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but she hid it well enough for him not to notice. She noticed though, that he refused to look at her. She didn't know why but she almost knew it was because he felt disgusted, not because of what he did but instead because of that fact he did it in front of _her_.

"I... As Shino-kun said, Naruto-kun has proved his ability to take on the challenges ahead. We have already gone more then half of the way so turning back now would be a waste of time. Besides, we cannot simply do nothing while we know our actions could save a country.", she said, noting that Naruto stiffened when he heard the -kun added to his name. She wasn't sure why when she had always referred to him as Naruto-kun.

"Well then it's unanimous, we go on with the mission. As soon as it is completed and Wave can pay, we expect to be paid for an A-class mission at least do to the probability of high level ninja coming after us.", Kurenai said, her eyes trailing to Naruto and the odd way he seemed to hold himself. Years of training let her know how bad he was feeling by his body language, but she could tell it wasn't from his little slaughter episode. She saw they way he now took care to stay an extra foot from Hinata, and how he refused to look at her as they pressed onwards. Was he scared he had hurt or disgusted her?

They went on for another five miles before the sun started creeping below the horizon. They spotted a clearing from the road and went over with the intent of using it as a place to rest for the night. Tazuna was not accustomed to such hard travel and fell asleep as soon as his tent was put up.

"Alright, Get your tents up.", Anko said after she had rigged the area with alarm seals and tripwire traps. She even had a few serpents patrolling, though nothing that was overly noticeable.

Naruto set his up with practiced ease, having spent several nights in his private sanctuary in a tent. His spirits had told him that after a century or so his body would become impervious to the elements, thus removing the need of the tent.

Shino didn't really have a problem with his either, having been used to such things from many insect collection trips as a child. They both looked over to find Hinata struggling with hers, though she wouldn't ask for help. She had lived a pampered life and had never slept outside her room at the Hyuuga compound.

"Here, you are doing it wrong.", Shino said after a few minutes, getting up from his seated position to help his teammate. She accepted the help and stepped back while Shino set up her tent for her. She stole a glance at Naruto who caught her glance and quickly diverted his eyes. She almost made to move over to him and try to find the reason that so much hurt filled his eyes, but years of shyness prevented her. She did vow to find out what was going on with the silver-haired swordsman.

"Thank you, Shino-kun.",She said when he was done. He nodded and went to go sit by the small campfire that Anko had built to cook the rabbits she had caught. Her eyes found that Naruto had gone sit in a tree away from the rest, though he faced away from the group. She looked at her team before she turned and walked towards Naruto. She knew he might need alone time, but she didn't want to let him stew over this until it drove him insane.

She walked up the tree and sat on the same branch as him, but he scooted away and still refused to look at her.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong with you?", she asked moving closer. He didn't move away, but he refused to look at her. "Come on, you can tell me..."

"You're disgusted... aren't you?",he asked sullenly. She gained a look of confusion, and waited for him to continue. "For what I did... how I killed them without feeling a thing. You must be disgusted."

She finally realized why he had been acting so odd, but she didn't understand why he was only worried about her opinion of him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and noticed that he visibly flinched. He never flinched.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not disgusted at all. Not by you or your actions.", she comforted, giving what she hoped was a comforting squeeze to his shoulder. "If you hadn't killed them, then they would have tried to kill all of us; Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Shino-kun, Tazuna-san, and...me."

She intentionally put a pause before she mention herself. After she did she felt a violent shiver run through him.

"It did scare me at the time to think that you could turn from the friend that I know and l... see everyday to a berserker like that. But that was then, and this is now."

"There has only been a time period of roughly an hour and half since I killed them. Mentioning 'then' and 'now' only holds meaning under greater spans of time. Come morning I will not blame you if you hate me.", he said, his tone still sullen. He half expected a slap or...something of the like. He did expect for Hinata to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug.

"I could never hate you Naruto-kun. I promise that in the morning I will still be your friend and I will still care about you. I'm sure Shino, Anko, and Kurenai feel no differently.", she said, barely above a whisper. She hesitantly let him go, knowing she was blushing. The fact that she had practically smashed her bust into him was just donning on her, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You...promise?", he asked, his tone starting to lose the sorrow and gain a bit of hope.

"I promise. I don't want to see you beating yourself up for your fighting style.", she said. He looked at her for the first time in what felt like forever, letting his prismatic eyes focus on her face.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. Can you forgive me for making such misguided conclusions about your feelings?", he asked. Hinata smiled and nodded; he always apologized to her when he tried to guess how she felt or why she felt that way. "Forgive me if I am confused with another gesture but...."

He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. She felt her heart skip a beat when his lips touched her skin, and she knew she was glowing judging from the heat in her cheeks when he pulled back after a moment. She let her hand go to the spot where he had kissed her.

"A kiss can show gratitude, correct?", he asked, worried he had done something wrong. Her face was incredibly red.

"Y-Yes i-it can.", she stuttered out. She vaguely realized it was the first time she had stuttered in a few minutes of talking to him, but she didn't care.

He nodded and she saw the indifference and worry drain from his face, leaving nothing but his exotic beauty looking out into the woods with a slight smile on his lips.

"Wh-why don't you l-let you mask d-down more?", she asked, taking in his beauty. She knew she really shouldn't be doing this since they were on a mission, but she couldn't help but stare at his flawless skin and the otherworldly eyes of his.

"Because I don't trust a lot of people with my face and how I actually look and act. That is why I always act indifferent and uncaring: showing any emotion starts to decay my mask.", he said, turning to her. "You are the only one who has ever seen how I look outside of the spirits. The first day on team eight Kurenai-sensei might have seen it from the side, but you are the only one to have _seen_ it."

"M-me? Why?", she asked. Naruto glanced back to the group behind him to make sure they weren't listening.

"I don't really know, but I like you Hinata. You were the first person to ever offer to help me without obligation. And I trust you... in all honesty I trust you just as much as I trust Cyrus.", he said quietly. Hinata's eyebrows almost shot to her hair line. She noted with much joy that he said he liked her, but he had once explained how much he trusted the ice wolf. For him to trust her to that extent...

"Thanks Naruto-kun.", she said, smiling back. She knew that her looks couldn't compete with his ethereal beauty when he was without his emotional mask, but somehow she knew now that he liked how she looked. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, maybe some subtle body language that she didn't know she was reading, but she knew in his eyes she was pretty.

"Hey lovebirds, dinner's getting cold!", Anko called from her seat by the fire. Kurenai elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs for interrupting them, but she was half concerned that the look in the girl's eyes would lead to her trying ...something.

Naruto's face flashed back to indifference, thought slightly happy, as he turned around to face his sensei. He shot her a small glare compared to the one Hinata sent her way. Anko just waved and went back to turning the rabbits over on the fire.

"Shall we then?", he asked, offering a hand to her. She took it, and restrain a small yelp when he jumped off the branch, taking her with him. She wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the ground thirty feet below the branch.

Naruto landed without issue, but to the surprise of Hinata he caught her bridal style. She blushed at the closeness and almost groaned when he set her down. He caught her look though, and let her mask drop once more for a split second, flashing her the smile he never showed to anyone else. Then it was hidden behind the mask once more as he turned and walked towards the fire.

Hinata walked a few paces behind him, a blush still on her face. She did managed to make it fade by the time she got to the fire though. To her surprise once more, Naruto sat beside her, though he made no mention of what they had been talking about. She kept the memory of his face, his real face, in her mind as she ate. She was determined to make him take the mask off more, even if she had to confess to do it. A glance his way and a blush came to her once more.

She wasn't going to confess just yet if she didn't have to. But still, it was a goal.

* * *

Alright, there is Chapter two of the elemental. A lot more fluff then I intended. As for the whole singing thing, Naruto and his spirits just like loud music and get into it after a while. As for how they can have CDs while they are spirits inside of a crystal sword.... I'll explain it later.

(1): The lounge is the center of the complex, with the rooms lining the walls of the upper stories. There are rails that prevent people up there from falling down to the lobby.

(2):Naruto, as you will see later in the story, has silver blood. Like liquid silver and just as shiny. His blushes make his cheeks very shiny, and add a metallic tint to the skin.

(3): They have CDs and stereos, but not music like Jaxter and Nacaro have.

AN: for those wondering how three genin could best a jounin and a special jounin without too much issue, I have an explanation. First Kurenai and Anko have been stuck in the village for two months doing nothing but D-ranked missions and sparring with the genin; this is why their reaction times are slower and they couldn't react quickly. Secondly, the three genin used a completely new strategy and used Naruto for the stealth attack, catching them highly off guard. Third, while Naruto, Hinata, and Shino knew how the two jounin fought, the genin mixed their style up and caught their senseis even further off guard. Thus, the genin knew how (in general) the jounin would fight, while Anko and Kurenai didn't know how the three would attack. Another thing that played a part was the fact this was TRAINING! If it was real fight, then the genin would have lost completely. Anko and Kurenai were holding back on top of a lack of real training in a while, plus they decided to end it when Naruto got the bell. Had they continued then they would have lost to the twin jounin.

There are a few other points I could argue, but let's just say it was leaning heavily in the favor of the genin from the beginning.

Enix out-


	3. Backlash of the Nobody

Yo, here is Chapter three of Naruto, The Elemental. If you haven't noticed, I'm not having Phantom help me with this one, so the fights won't be uber awesome. I'm going to try though, and quite frankly if nothing else I try to get the point across.

And yes, for those of you who are wondering, Cyrus is a Worgen from WoW. I gave him a slightly different build, and I made him hail from Northrend instead of Gilneas. So... yeah. His powers aren't entirely from world of warcraft though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other such thing mentioned. The Oc's are mine and their attacks as well.

* * *

Naruto checked himself over. The armor provided protection, but it had to be put into place with care.

"Are you ready to move out?", Anko asked from behind him. He finished the last side strap and turned to her, nodding. They still had to get Tazuna to Wave to finish his bridge.

"Alright then, let's move then. We're close, but not close enough to avoid other ninja after Tazuna.", Kurenai warned. Hinata nodded from her left and Shino grunted an affirmative.

The ninja took up the same positions they had the day before, though Naruto now had his sword out and ready.

The road itself was a fairly smooth trip, but the closer they got the thicker the air was around them until they couldn't see farther then twenty feet because of the mist. Naruto was immediately on edge.

"This isn't natural.", he warned, gripping his sword tighter. Anko and Kurenai nodded, warning the other two that the next ninja would be attacking soon.

They trudged on, their guards up and their senses alert. Hinata, Tazuna and Shino started shaking when killing intent started to flood the area. It wasn't much at first, but it steadily increased. Anko and Kurenai were used to it to an extent, but soon even they were starting to sweat. Naruto was the only one who remained unaffected, but he was starting to sport and almost insane smile.

"Stop your mind games Assassin!",Naruto called out, his voice just barely starting to carry the double toned affect. If he got much more excited then it would sound like he and Nacaro were speaking at the same time. "Come out and fight me like a true warrior! Come out coward!".

Everyone else had jumped when he had suddenly shouted, but they were back on guard when a dark chuckle came from the mist. It cleared up some and they found themselves thirty feet from the edge of a lake. At the edge of said lake was a man with most of his face bandaged and a huge zanbatou on his back. Naruto knew who he was automatically.

"Momochi Zabuza. Missing ninja from Kiri, A-class. I didn't think a former swordsman of the mist would fall so low as to work for someone like Gato.", he taunted. Anko and Kurenai were on guard, standing in front of Tazuna with kunai drawn. Hinata and Shino got ready as well.

"Now that you know who I am, do you still have the guts to call me a coward?", he asked, smirking beneath the bandages. He let out a wave of killing intent as he gripped Kubikiri Houchou and pointed it at the youth.

"You finally came out of the mist. You at least have some honor.", Naruto said, his smile widening through the killing intent.

"I know of Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi, the Snake and genjutsu mistresses respectively. But who the hell are you to be talking like that?", he questioned, deciding to toy with the prey a little.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konaha. I am of genin rank and have no other title to my name.", He said, lowering his eyes for a moment. He snapped his head back up and smirked. "But I am the wielder of the Chronicle Sword, and the guard of Tazuna. If you think this will be easy, think again."

Without warning the killing intent Zabuza had been blasting out was neutralized by Naruto's words. He frowned and tried to send more out, but he simply couldn't. Who was this kid?

"Naruto, guard Tazuna. This guy is way out of your league.", Kurenai warned, stepping in front of her student. Anko joined her, her hands already starting seals.

"If you are incapacitated I will not run.", was his reply as he jumped back to guard Tazuna. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Shino had most of his swarm buzzing around Tazuna.

"You will not harm Tazuna.", Anko stated, quickly throwing out several kunai. Zabuza jumped to the side to avoid them, but Kurenai was ready for him. She threw a kunai to get his attention and when he deflected it with his sword and looked her in the eyes she cast the genjutsu.

"Kai!", he shouted as soon as his vision stared to distort. He wasn't quite fast enough as a kunai buried itself in his side.

Anko swore as he turned into a puddle of water. Then she saw him behind her lover.

"Kurenai! Move!", she shouted, throwing several more kunai and sent out her hidden snake hands jutsu. Kurenai moved in time for the zanbatou to narrowly miss, but Zabuza was stricken with several Kunai. Once more he turned into a puddle of water.

"Anko!", the other shouted. Anko turned in time to receive a kick to the gut, sending her sailing unto the water. She stayed on top of it with chakra, but she felt a presence behind her and the water under her rose up and trapped her in a sphere.

Kurenai charged out unto the water to free her friend, but another clone knocked her forward into another water prison when she was running. The real Zabuza held Anko's prison while a clone held Kurenai's.

"All talk and no fight. I hate ninja like you.", he complained. Then he summoned three more clones and sent them onto the land. "Let's see if your students fair better."

"Run!", Anko shouted, though the water distorted her voice. To her horror they stayed. Kurenai tried shouting the same, but Zabuza increased the pressure in the prisons, preventing movement.

"Show no mercy.", Naruto whispered harshly to his teammates.

The first clone dashed in from Hinata's side while the other went in from Shino's. The last went straight for Naruto.

"Let's see how tough you ar-", the first said, but a Juuken strike to the heart silenced him. The other met a similar fate from losing all it's chakra to the destruction bugs.

The last clone stopped it's charge and jumped back. They were genin, they shouldn't have been able to do that. They might have been water clones, but they weren't _that _weak.

The original made several more this time, making the odds twelve against three.

"Hinata, when they get close enough, preform the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou on as many as possible. Shino, drain as many as possible of their chakra when you can and make a few bug clones to that effect. Let me handle the rest.", Naruto said. Hinata glance over and nodded, but she could have sworn that Naruto's hair seemed more metallic.

As soon as the whisper left his lips three more Shino's appeared. Hinata got into the stance and readied herself, telling herself that they were just clones and not real people.

The clones dashed forward and were cleaved in half as expected, but the resulting swarms quickly latched on to as many clones as possible, but since the water clones had been charging all but three escaped the bugs and maintained themselves.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!", Hinata cried, dashing forward and unleashing the blows.

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-two Palms!"

"Sixty-four Palms!"

All of the clones burst into water around a panting Hinata. Before she could right herself another appeared behind her, it's sword already halfway down a deadly arc.

"Hinata!", Naruto shouted, moving faster then he knew he could. He caught the sword in his left hand while the right stabbed forth with the sword, impaling and dispelling the clone. Rage boiled forth form inside him, unlocking something Cyrus had warned him about.

"Thank you.", Hinata said, slightly shaken. Naruto didn't respond; instead he pointed the Chronicle sword at the original Zabuza and dashed forward, the battle lust evident on his face.

"HA! The kid is suicidal!", he taunted, making a few more clones. The grin went away when Naruto tore through them, using the sword for two and using his slightly clawed hand to tear a chuck out of one's side. Then he really got worried when the kid jumped onto the water and it froze under his feet.

"_Is he like Haku?"_, he though is shock as the kid zoomed across the water.

"Fang Scar!", he shouted, the blue arc tearing through the air. Both Zabuza's leaned to the side to avoid it, but the clone wasn't as lucky. Naruto had gotten to him before he could right himself and he was dispelled via Sword to face.

"Damn it!", Zabuza swore, jumping back in order to dodge a vicious swing that would have gutted him. He realized his folly when a kunai from Anko nearly impaled his eye. Things were going down hill very fast.

"This bastard is mine!", Naruto shouted, taking off after him. Zabuza was shocked for a moment before he swung Kubikiri in an attempt to decapitate the boy.

To his surprise the boy blocked it with his sword and began pushing him back. He gripped his blade with both hands and tried pushing down but Naruto pushed back, on even ground with the former Swordsman.

"Who the hell are you? You are as strong as I am, as good with a blade and you can manipulate ice!", he shouted in anger. Naruto looked up with raging eyes.

"I'll kill you for trying to hurt her.", he whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Zabuza watched in amazement as Naruto removed one hand from the handle, holding him back with just his right arm. He brought his left hand up and gently touched the back of the Chronicle Sword.

"Fang Scar.", he said in an even tone.

Anko and Kurenai watched as Naruto launched the attack from point blank, amazed at what it could actually do. They had dodged many before, finding that the blue arcs could slice through trees but they had never thought that they had a solid physical form.

The blue arc now ground against Kubikiri Houchou, pushing the man back across the water. Naruto growled and pushed it further, unsurprised when the majority of the arc shot past Zabuza's guard.

His eyes widened and he spun sideways to hopefully dodge the brunt of the attack. It worked since the area where his sword blocked it had been left open, but the inside edges still tore a nasty cut across his chest and back.

Before he could right himself his vision went black and he found himself blinded on the water. He heard incoming projectiles and tried to dodge, but the genjutsu he was under severely impaired his ability to do so. He felt several kunai graze him but one went into his left thigh, causing him to grunt in pain.

Before he could even bring his hand up to do the release seal he felt an earth-shattering kick plant itself firmly in his gut. The impact alone freed him from the genjutsu, but he only got to see the extended foot of Naruto as he flew backwards. The impact with the tree made sure that it would be his last sight for awhile.

Naruto dashed back onto land with Anko and Kurenai close behind him. They approached the unconscious form of Zabuza, one with a sword and the other two with kunai.

Anko stopped about five feet away with Kurenai close by as Naruto closed the remaining distance. They weren't sure if they could stop him from separating the man's head from his body, but it would be far more trouble then it was worth not to kill him.

He raised the sword, half wondering what another point blank Fang Scar would do or better yet a full powered Divide from Nacaro, when two needles flew from the bushes and stuck into Zabuza's neck. He jerked for a moment before he went completely limp.

"Come out and tell me why you stopped me from swinging.", Naruto demanded, pointing his blade directly at the spot the needles had shot from.

From the bushes walked a hunter ninja, their white mask bearing a simple red design and small eye slits.

"Forgive me for interrupting your kill, but it was my job to hunt down and kill Momochi Zabuza. It is also my job to properly dispose of the body, lest certain secrets can be derived from it.", Haku said calmly, though underneath the mask she was sweating. The others looked weary or inexperienced enough to believe her lies, but the silver one continued to stare her down. Once glance at his prismatic eye revealed how old he seemed to be.

"Well then, I believe we had the situation under control, but it is a Hunter Ninja's job to hunt down their marks. I think I can convince Naruto to forget this.", Anko said, though she doubted she could. Let it slide maybe, but Naruto almost never forgot things like this.

"Thank you, I try not to make a habit of being a kill thief but one must eat.", She lied, hoping that trying to relate to them might make the silver one believe her lies.

"If you don't mind me asking, since you killed him, you will be paid accordingly so long as all of the body is disposed of regardless of the state it is in prior to whatever you do to it. Is this correct?", Naruto asked, his voice returning to indifference as he let Nacaro's influence fade from his being.

"Yes. That is how the system works for this sort of thing.", Haku answered, not liking where this was going.

"Then allow me to make sure he is dead. Not to insult your accuracy, but it is difficult to kill with senbon. The removal of the neck from the torso however, is slightly more... guaranteed.", he said, motioning with his blade to Zabuza's neck.

Haku swore mentally for having walked into that one. Now she couldn't get out of it without him catching on to who she was: Zabuza's accomplice. She contemplated killing the boy and shunshining away with Zabuza, but she didn't know the boy's skill level. He had beaten Zabuza mainly from surprise from his insane strength and sword speed. Haku would admit that she was also very interested in his ability to manipulate ice.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to refrain from such things. It is disrespectful to the dead.", Haku said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You wear you mask well, but not well enough.", he said calmly, his blade starting to crackle with the blue energy from a fang scar. Haku swore and grabbed Zabuza's body, managing to shunshin away as the scar was launched point blank.

"Naruto! What are you thinking?!", Kurenai shouted, appalled by her students actions. He sheathed his sword and let a wiry grin spread across his lips.

"Hunter Ninja always destroy a body on site. They also don't care how or who killed their marks so long as they are killed and they can dispose of the body. Also, there are pressure points where she hit him with the senbon that result in a near death state.", He turned from the ragged tree trunk and looked towards the lake. " She took the body elsewhere, and wouldn't let me make sure he was dead. That was his accomplice, not a hunter ninja."

Kurenai looked at what he had said and felt the need to slap her forehead.

"Kami I must be losing my touch for me to miss that!", she half shouted, groaning at the end. Anko seemed to feel the same way.

"I wouldn't beat yourselves up too badly. You have been stuck in Konaha doing nothing but D-ranks for two months or so. Anyone would have gotten a little rusty.", Naruto offered. He was in a better mood now, despite the fact that he knew he would have to fight Zabuza again. Then again that might have been why he was in a good mood; that had been fun once he got past the choking rage he felt for the man for trying to kill Hinata.

Anko was surprised the kid could go from homicidal maniac to a student trying to comfort his senseis so quickly.

"Thank you for that Naruto. I must say though, for the first real battle any of you have had, that was amazing.", Kurenai praised. "The combinations of attacks was very affective, though you should have been closer to Hinata after she finished the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. I was scared she was going to get hit there."

"Yeah, sorry about... that... Hinata....", he said, starting to space out at the end. Without warning he fell to his knees and started coughing up copious amounts of his silver blood.

"Naruto-kun!", the heiress shouted, closing the small gap between them and kneeling beside her crush.

"I'll(coughs up another glob of blood) be... fine...", he said, rising to his feet at the end. Hinata was really worried now, she had never see Naruto so unsteady on his feet.

"Kid you just coughed up enough blood to stabilize an army. What the hell is wrong?", Anko asked, putting Naruto's arm over her shoulders to help support him.

"Backlash from the sword. I tapped into something that is very hard to tap into and I'm paying the price.", he said, spitting out more blood.

"Come on, my house is a mile or two from the other side of the lake. My daughter has a few medical supplies in the house, and treating him there is better then out here.", Tazuna stated, feeling gratitude to the silver haired genin.

"This can't be treated. I just have to suffer through, don't worry too much though. That which does not kill me makes me stronger... this is no different.", he said, removing himself from Anko's support and moving forward.

"Naruto-san, you must listen to reason. You are coughing up too much blood and if you continue on like this you may die unless we can find and treat the cause of this.", Shino said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Naruto spit out another glob of his silver blood, wiping his mouth on his cloak. He sighed and removed the article before folding it and stowing it in the pack. He didn't feel like washing more of his blood out of it.

"I tapped into something I didn't mean to. I guarantee that I will survive, but I will not like the next twenty four hours or so.", Naruto said, cracking his neck.

"Let's move fast then.", Hinata suggested, hoping to find some way to aid her savior. If what he said was true and he couldn't be helped then she would at least be there for him emotionally.

Luckily her suggestion was agreed upon by everyone, including Naruto. They decided to take the walk around the lake, seeing as Shino couldn't water walk and they weren't sure if they could fish Naruto out of the water if he passed out.

They moved quickly, but Naruto felt the eyes of his comrades on him. Part of him knew it was because of more then just the copious amounts of silver blood he was spitting out at random intervals.

"I'll explain once we arrive at Tazuna's house. This is not something I will discuss in the woods.", Naruto said when Anko opened her mouth to ask him to explain. She grumbled a bit about students not having enough respect when he cut her off but complied.

"Are you sure you are alright?", Hinata asked once more. Naruto, to the surprise of those there, did not snap at the girl.

"No, I am not alright. Functioning in general is about to become painful, which is why we need to move quickly.", he said, his tone softer then what it had been for Anko. Hinata nodded, but his tone hadn't gone unnoticed by either his senseis or Hinata.

They moved as fast as they could with a civilian and a 'wounded' genin, but it still took an hour to reach the house. They were greeted by a lovely young lady who introduced herself as Tsunami. She let them inside once she saw her father with them, but it wasn't until after they parted a little that she saw the one they had rushed to the couch.

Naruto had a bit of dried blood on his chin, but it was just as silver as the fresh stuff. His hair had a little in it, but it blended in well.

His eyes were shut, but his mouth was open and unleashing a string of curses of a different language as a spasm hit his body.

"Naruto-kun!", Hinata said, sitting down to the left of him and gripping his left hand tightly.

"As I said...", he groaned out after the pain passed, "functioning will be unpleasant."

"What did you do kid?", Tazuna asked, pulling up a few chairs for the boy's team.

"You wouldn't understand. It deals with my sword.", he said before another wave of pain stuck him. Hinata watched in horror as he stiffened and shook with agony.

"We would though, so spill.", Anko said after the spasm ended.

"You know how I can use minor forms of my spirits powers, but only one spirit at a time?", he asked, spitting out some blood into a trash can offered by Tsunami.

"Yes, you told us that the second week of training. You explained that the most practical for you was the Fang Scar and Nacaro's tougher skin."

"Well, there is a sort of 'hidden' feature of the Chronicle Sword that almost everyone activates at one time or another. It's referred to as the Nobody Prince's Rage. At times of extreme emotion a lesser form of this is brought on, strengthening a particular set of spirits that affiliate with that emotion. The true rage is uncontrollable by the user and results in a massive boost in everything. It also allows me to use the powers of all my spirits at once. The ice under my feet when I was on the water was from Cyrus's Path of Frost ability.", Naruto explained. Another spasm hit and they waited for it to end.

"But why is your body doing this?", Kurenai asked, motioning to the silver blood in the trash can.

"Well the first reason is backlash from all the power. Everything has a price. The second is what triggers the true rage and how it affects each individual. It varies, but since I have never knowingly felt either trigger the psychic backlash is also having the affect of additional pain."

"Wh-what are the triggers?", Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her and almost wished she hadn't asked. He looked back at the floor and breathed in.

"Either the sort of rage that could sunder the world if given form....", he paused as another spasm hit. When it subsided he didn't finish.

"What is the other trigger?",Hinata asked, bending down slightly to try and see his eyes.

He straighten himself slightly and turned his head to her slightly. Prismatic eyes met pale lavender ones.

"Pure love and the desire to protect them at all costs.", he whispered, barely audible. They all realized why he was so concerned with explaining this: he was admitting to having never really felt hatred, but also to never having loved.

Hinata was slightly hurt to hear that, but a question came to mind that she had to have answered. She had to know.

"Naruto-kun.", she whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear. He turned to her a bit more and questioned her with his eyes after another spasm had returned his gaze to the floor. "Which trigger was it?"

His eyes widened and he turned his gaze away from her. A moment later a particularly violent spasm wracked his body, making him groan. He wanted to scream.

Maybe he would later, just go onto the rooftop and scream his heart out. He wouldn't dare ask himself which trigger he had used. He told himself it was hatred towards Zabuza, not...

He couldn't... he refused to. Even if... she was still the heiress to the Hyuuga clan... he was just a hated orphan with a sword. His head swirled with 'what if's and 'could be's with a counter thought for each one. For once his spirits stayed silent, thought whether it was out of respect for his current condition or wanting to avoid the maelstrom of his mind right now he didn't know.

The pain shot through him again, but he took it without making a noise. He still felt her gripping his hand... his inhuman hand. He looked human, but he knew he wasn't. A known torture as he had to watch people age and die on top of his inability to be one of them. That was part of the price of the sword. The price of the power of change.

Minutes blurred to hours as the pain from both the mental and physical backlash hit him, but he wasn't sure which hurt more. He heard them talking, but the pound of blood against his ears stopped all other noise from entering coherently. He heard 'Zabuza' and 'recovered' followed by 'a week'. He was in too much pain to put it together, but his subconscious did it for him.

All through it he never felt the soft flesh of Hinata's hand leave his. He had to only clench his right hand; doing so with the left would have shattered her hand.

Yet another milestone in his separation from humanity. A simple gesture could harm where in others it would greet friends or hold a lov-

No, he would not let his thoughts wander there. He had no right to think about romance with anyone, and no woman in their right mind would want him if they knew a hug could break ribs, along with the fact that he wasn't a human.

He saw his silver blood land in the trash can as his vision spiraled and blurred. Silver blood, like the molten metal filled his veins. He felt further from anyone then he had in a long time.

As he sensed twelve hours coming to an end the spasms worsened, and the blood that flowed into his mouth came in greater quantities. He thought he saw them supply him with another trash can, but he wasn't sure.

He had accepted the power to change the world, at the cost of never being able to fit it amongst its inhabitants. Then he felt it. A trickle at first, then a steady flow.

Since when had he ever cared about what people thought of him? To hell with them all! Such thoughts ran rampant until his vision started to dim. Then he had but one more thought before he fell into the slumber that followed the withdraw from the rage.

To hell with them all... except her...except her...

Hinata's face flashed through his mind once before he lost consciousness.

(Next day, eight hours later.)

Naruto awakened with a jolt, scaring Tsunami who had been sitting in a chair next the couch, applying a warm cloth to the boy's freezing forehead. He sat up, the cloth falling into his lap.

"Where am I?", he asked, truly not remembering anything from the painful night before at the moment.

"You should lay back down, you had one heck of a night.", Tsunami advised, gently touching his shoulders and trying to push him back down. It was like trying to move a brick wall; a leanly built brick wall but a brick wall nonetheless.

"Tsunami-san, where is my team?", he asked, starting to remember different things, some less pleasant than others. He swung his leg over the side of the couch and shook his head once, his silver hair hitting him in the face a couple of times.

"They went out to train about half a mile from the house, but after last night you can't possibly be thinking about going out and joining them! You'll kill yourself, and if you got hurt again your girlfriend would be crushed.", Tsunami said, unaware of what she had actually just _said_.

"She is not my... girlfriend.", he said, dangerously low.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she was with you all night, holding your hand and doing everything she could to try and help; from applying the warm cloths when your body temperature dropped to whispering as many comforts and saying as many encouraging words as I have ever heard. I just assumed...", she said, feeling a need to say that. She wasn't an idiot so she got up and went into the kitchen, using the guise of washing the dishes to avoid the possible backlash from her words.

"All night? Why would she... do that for me?", he asked, a whisper too low for Tsunami to hear. They were teammates, but she could have let one of the others watch him if she was worried. Why did _she_ stay with him all night?

_To Hell with them all...except her...except her...._

His last conscious thoughts came back to him and he had the decency to blush. He shook himself; he never blushed. An errant thought made him wonder what color he blushed though, given the color of his blood.

When it had died down he stood, and after making sure that the sword at his hip was still there, he walked out the front door. He needed to find a tree and tear the hell out of it.

_You gonna be okay Naruto?_, came Dawn's worried voice.

_I'm not sure I have ever seen a backlash quite that bad. You must take it easy for a day or so._, Cyrus warned, not entirely sure the boy would listen this time.

"_Why? I feel fine."_, he replied, though it was a half truth. Physically he knew he was fine, but emotionally there was a freaky feeling in the center of his chest right now.

_That is why he is worried._, Nacaro said,_ I must say that it was a good fight, albeit short. But the backlash should have left you unable to move for almost a week, not incapacitated for twenty hours. I am not sure how you are functioning right now._

"_Maybe I'm just a fast healer."_, Naruto supplied. It was true, for someone who hadn't even wielded the blade for a decade he had fast healing powers.

_Naruto, the last time I ever used it was for a lesser trigger then what you felt and for a much more trivial matter. I was out like a light for two days after, and couldn't walk for three after that._, Saiya added, her tone bordering on disturbed. The last one who could recover from the affects that fast had been Gray Wolf, and she wasn't sure any of the spirits wanted to go looking for the blind lycanthrope. He was one of the few that had used the sword for over ten thousand years, and although he was as friendly as could be, the white cloth that covered where his eyes should be and the twin scars that ran down from his forehead to his cheeks, straight through where his eyes _should_ be on top of the power that flooded out of him made him a disturbing individual.

None of the spirits wanted to tell Naruto that when the Kyuubi had been absorbed into the blade after being extracted, it was Gray Wolf that had subdued the raging beast. With a snap of his clawed fingers the beast was bound by the chains of pure energy and had then thrown it into the ocean to calm down.

They had explained that within the sword was a huge world, full of spirits. It was so they could continue to live without being driven insane. In there they were real, but they could never die and nothing happened that they didn't want to. Some settled down and raised families, resulting in spirits with elemental combinations, others simply stayed to themselves. Cyrus was from the arctic zones, Nacaro hailed from the Steel City, Saiya lived in a coastal town, Jaxter made his home on a volcano, and Dawn lived in the forests near the windswept plains.

Gray Wolf on the other hand, wandered the world. He was the second strongest spirit of the blade, the first being the Nobody Prince himself.

Still, if they wanted to help Naruto, they would have to at least try talking to the ancient spirit.

"_Hello, is anyone there?"_, Naruto asked after several minutes of silence. It occurred to him that he should have asked which way his team had gone a half a mile away in.

_Yeah, we're just trying to figure out a way around this._, Jaxter said, his voice showing his discomfort.

"_Around what?"_, this was starting to sound bad.

_There have only been two people who can recover from the Nobody's rage as fast as you can. The fact that you make the number three is cause for worry._, Nacaro said.

"_Why, who are the other two?"_

_The Nobody Prince and Gray Wolf. In all honesty we need to find Gray Wolf and ask him if there is anything we need to do._

"_Why not the Prince? He's the one the rage is named for right?"_, Naruto asked as the sounds of sparring reached his ears.

_I am not sure how to say this, but Gray Wolf is the only one we can ask because he is the only one in here._, Cyrus said.

"_Then... what the hell? If you're going to have a rage named after a guy you'd think he'd be part of the item that invokes it."_

_Naruto, the Nobody Prince IS the sword._

Naruto stopped and stared at the blade at his hip. The Nobody Prince... is the sword?

_When he was old enough, he simply got bored of his own life. He crystallized it and thus started the chronicle halls and the use of the Chronicle sword. That's why he is technically a part of the sword, but we can't really ask him anything. It would be like you walking over to a tree and asking for a good bean recipe._

_We've spent enough time talking. I'll go and try to find Gray Wolf, you go on and do what you have to Naruto. Just please don't overdo it._, Dawn said as he felt her presence return to the sword from his head.

"_I guess she is right... I need to train and get ready to kill Zabuza since the bastard will be back. I'll make sure the fucker is dead this time... how dare he try to hurt-"_

_You are growling. Stopping your current train of thought may be a good idea._, Cyrus warned. He was slightly annoyed by the torment Naruto was putting himself through. A blind man could see the girl had feelings for him, but he keeps telling himself it wouldn't work and it would end badly on top of not understanding how she acts around him is a sign of affection. He was being patient seeing as they were still young, and Naruto did have a rather rough life to start out with. But if Cyrus had to listen to one more "I couldn't love her" speech, he was going to have to pummel someone. He had dealt with enough of those from other spirits.

"_You are....correct."_

Naruto stopped the conversation and trudged forth, having finally located his team.

From the look of it, Shino was practicing water walking and had Anko sparring with him on top of a small pond. That would be good if they had to fight Zabuza on the water again; he wasn't sure if he could preform Path of Frost again.

Hinata was practicing breaking and seeing through genjutsu, more then likely because the accomplice that Zabuza had was an unknown. Kurenai, when she wasn't throwing a genjutsu over Hinata, was practicing her aim with kunai and shuriken.

"Kai!", Hinata shouted, feeling the genjutsu the second it was cast. She was practicing with her Byakugan deactivated, and was rather proud of her skills.

"Very good Hinata, that was the fastest one yet. Let's see if you can- Naruto!", Kurenai exclaimed when she saw her Silver haired student walking to their temporary "training field".

"Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked, surprised. She whirled around and saw him standing there, far different than the pain wracked teen she had stayed with the night before.

"I miss much?", he asked nonchalantly, finding he couldn't quite bring himself to complete indifference with Hinata smiling at him.

"We were training for Zabuza's return. Given the damage putting someone in a near death state does to a body, on top of the damage that Fang Scar did to him, I'm giving him roughly a week and a half before he does come back.", Anko said, walking over with a drenched Shino. "You however, should be resting. We had Tsunami give you a once over from the belt up to make sure you were okay. Mind telling us why there is a fresh stab scar on the center of you chest?"

She was using fresh as a relative word. It was a new scar, with lighter and smoother flesh coving it. For some reason it never seemed to heal past that, despite the boy's incredible healing rate.

"Personal reasons and the result of several failed experiments.", he said, agitation creeping into his voice. He was not going to tell them about his transformation skills.

"Personal reasons and failed experiments? What the hell were you doing?", Anko asked, starting to get agitated. She agreed with Kurenai that secrets can hurt a team, but she hated them being kept around her more.

"I wished to see if the sword could kill me. It was wholly unpleasant, but it cannot kill me; the wounds it leaves had never fully healed though. A bit of a weak spot if you will.", he said, lying his ass off.

"Let me get this straight, you tried to commit suicide, just to see if it would work!?", Kurenai shouted, shocked and angry.

"That is the gist of it. I was only nine at the time, before I contacted any spirits. I was lonely, and I had seen a few of my cuts and bruises from training heal. I wanted to know if self inflicted ones or ones from the sword did not. If I was wrong and they didn't heal, then I would have no longer been lonely. At the time I thought it was because I would die, but now I know it would be because my soul would have gone into the sword, forever to be with every other soul to have ever used the blade.", Naruto said. In truth he had tried stabbing himself, but that was how he contacted Cyrus. He had been lonely, but not _that_ lonely.

"You are an idiot. Still, you need to go back to the house and rest; whatever you went through last night did not look pleasant enough for you to be out walking around today.", Anko sighed. This kid was beyond odd, but she figured she should have been used to it by now.

"I am fine Anko-sensei, and I need to train as well.", He countered, though he really had no proof beyond that fact he wasn't coughing up enough blood to save an army.

"Hell no, you're not going to be doing any sort of training for at least a few days. Go back to the house and rest.", Anko said, starting to get annoyed.

"I need to do something for the upcoming battle. I will not be able to activate the Nobody Prince's rage for a year and a day, so I must do something else. Zabuza is stronger then I am, faster, and wholly more experienced. The element of surprise is the only thing that saved me.", he admitted, left hand clenching the hilt of the Chronicle Sword.

"Then guard Tazuna while we fight him and run interference. You don't have to be the one to fight him.", Kurenai said, starting to use the most commanding tone she could.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down and letting go of the sword. That alone surprised them; he never calmed down that quickly.

"Meditation in the forest then? I don't think sitting on the ground is going to open up any more wounds then lying on a bed.", he asked, though he was loathe to do so. He had admitted to himself that, despite his pride, Zabuza was better. The Nobody Prince's rage was a well run dry right now, so that left two options: either train himself to exhaustion, or work with the transformations and their weapons. If he trained himself then the results would be noticeable. The transformations left him no different then before, though he would have to remove the breast plate as the leather wouldn't heal from the stab as his chest would.

He doubted that he would ever be able to heal it past a fresh scar.

"Alright, but on the condition that Hinata has to go with you. She can keep an eye on the surrounding with her Byakugan and warn you of any encroaching danger.", Kurenai said. Naruto inwardly swore, he couldn't stab himself with Hinata there. There was a third option though...

"Fair enough. I take it you want her to work on her Byakugan's range as well.", Naruto stated more then asked. Kurenai nodded and looked to the purple haired girl.

"Do you mind Hinata? If you go I do want you to work on your Byakugan, but make sure he doesn't fall asleep in the forest all night.", she asked of the young woman.

"H-hai.", she said. She tried not to think of it as alone time with her crush, but her mind did wander. "How far are you planning on g-going Naruto-kun?"

"A mile or so from here. Somewhere quiet.", he said, trying to remember what Cyrus had told him about traveling into the Sword's world. His physical body would remain in his world, but his mind would be free to wander the spirits realm.

"Alright, l-let's go.", she said, trying to mask how happy she really was. Naruto nodded and turned for the forest, walking at a steady gait with Hinata close behind him.

Anko moved over to her girlfriend and patted her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"How do we know she won't try to rape him while he's meditating? The kid is pretty much dead to the world when he does.", she asked, an eyebrow raised. Kurenai sighed and looked to her lover.

"I have faith her timidness will stop her from doing that, if not her respect for herself and Naruto. Quick inspections with the Byakugan however... well it's always the shy ones.", she joked.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what am I to do while they are away? My Kaiki will be rather upset if I fall into the water again.", Shino asked.

"How much chakra do you have left?", Kurenai asked, turning to her last student.

"Not enough to stay afloat apparently.", he said, his tone starting to sound aggravated.

"We spar then. Anko, would you do the honors?", Kurenai asked, though her eccentric lover was already standing in her stance, bouncing on her feet.

Shino had a feeling he wouldn't be able to move correctly on the way back to Tazuna's house.

(with Naruto and Hinata)

"Are y-you going t-to be okay Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked as he settled himself down into the grass. His back rested against a tree and the crystal sword lay across his lap. Hinata sat on a small boulder across from him, her Byakugan active to watch the area of the forest where they were.

"I should be fine.", was his simple reply, though he showed her no indifference in his tone. "I must request silence though, and do not stir me unless it is dire."

"Hai."

Naruto closed his eyes and let his body relax. He evened his breathing, and let his mind clear up before he began.

He found himself sitting in the middle of a cross roads, though the sign in front of him wasn't particularly helpful. As he stood he counted thirty-seven signs, each one pointing in a slightly different direction, with several pointing up and a few pointing down.

"This is... unhelpful.", he said, trying with difficultly to read the runes on the signs.

"Oi, 'aven't teen joo round ear befor'. Who da Hell are ja mon?", a gruff voice asked from behind him.

Naruto whirled around to see one of the odder sights he had seen. In front of him stood a seven foot tall, bipedial, dusty furred Hyena with a war hammer across his back. He wore a random assortment of clothing, seeming to amplify the fact he wasn't from a very sophisticated area, though the random bits of leather did make him seem intimidating. He had a mane of shaggy brown hair, though there were numerous braids, feathers, and bits of jewelry woven into the mass.

"Naruto Uzumaki, current wielder of the Chronicle Sword. And you are?", he asked in turn, questioning the man's accent.

"Howl Ghost, chaman o' da Ghost tribe gnolls. Earth spirit mon.", he said, inclining his head to the shorter wielder. "Wha chu be lookin fo? I kin point ja in da right direction."(think Jamaica/ Darkspear troll accent)

"In truth, I don't know what I am looking for."

"Ahh, so joo ain't one-a dem stupid ones. Well, wha chu wanna find?", he asked, pulling out a bottle and drinking from it. It reeked of berries and alcohol.

"I wanted to look around and see if I saw an element or style that caught my interest. My teachers won't let me train physically out of concern, and they do not know of my transformation powers yet. They sent one of my teammates to watch me so I could meditate in peace without fear of attack.", he said, an aggravated tone slipping into place.

"I tink I know what chu tinkin now boy. Dat win' spirit Dawn flew by earlia, asking for ol' Gray Wolf joo know. If joo wanna know bout da spirits and styles, he be da one ta ask. He been here longa den any of us.", Howl said, putting the bottle back into a pouch at his waist. "Dough, I dunno if he be any where near here. Check Silversky City dough, joo'll find 'nough spirits dere. Joo be lookin a bit young to start ya own style though. How ol' are ja Naruto?"

"I will be seventeen in two months.", he replied. Howl laughed and shook his head.

"Too young. Start tinking by all means, but chu is a lon way from makin a style. Mos' don do it till dey be roun' two or tree hundred mon. Chu might be an 'xception, but seventeen? No way in da hell are joo gonna be makin a style any time soon. Took me a half century ta get mine even tought out."

Naruto sighed and looked back to the sign.

"Well I can't just stay here for a few hours doing nothing.", Naruto complained.

"Then pick a direction and walk.", came a much smoother voice then Howl's. "That's how I always got by."

Naruto looked to his left to see a rather flamboyantly dressed man. He had smooth blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and multiple rings adorned his fingers. He seemed to favor golds and purples, but his clothing didn't seem to look that bad the way he pulled it off. A lute rest across the small of his back. Naruto noted though, that he was a couple inches shorter then he was though.

"And you are?"

"Gimble, a humble bard who enjoys his travels.", he replied, stroking his small goatee.

"A bard?", Naruto asked, the word foreign.

"Yes, you see not all spirits use weapons that are as direct as say... Howl's war hammer. I use my lute to make magic music; it can inspire courage or fear, part oceans, quell fires, shatter minds or disrupt senses and a number of other things. If you walk our world, young one, you will find that although swords and hammers are effective, success can be achieved with some unusual weapons. If I am not mistaken there was one spirit who focuses on close combat using a spoon.", Gimble said, a chuckle coming from his lips at the last bit.

"A... spoon?", Naruto asked, eyebrows high.

"Yes. He is surprisingly good with it as well. But back to the topic, do you know what you want to do, or do you want to find something effective for your profession?"

"Oh chure, 'gnore da gnoll.", Howl grumbled walking off in a random direction. Naruto and Gimble watched him trudge off.

"Do you know what my profession is?", Naruto asked.

"I am afraid not.", he replied.

"I am a ninja. Cyrus informed me that the term that would be better used in here is "Combat Assassin".", he quoted, wondering if the bard could direct him.

"Ah, then you will want to go to the Nightmare Zone. Shadow and darkness users live there, and can point you in the direction of some similar people, such as the drainers."

"Drainers?"

"Yes, they drain energy from the opponent before using it against them. The most skilled can drain it from a forming attack, or simply by looking at their opponent. It is risky though, and to do it you must know your limits without pride."

"Why would pride be an issue?"

"The body, even as enhanced as ours are, can only stand so much. Drainers constantly take in energy during fights, and if they don't discharge it can go anywhere from very painful to exploding. And it is very hard to regenerate their bodies, though given the fact they were saturated with energy they can do it a little faster then normal. I had to regrow everything from the waist down once. That was incredibly uncomfortable."

Naruto thought it over for a minute. Draining energy from an incoming attack would end it, and give him the power to send it right back at his opponent. The down sides were obviously learning his power limits the painful way, though he was confident in his ability to discharge the energy in some way be for something drastic happened.

"I take it the drainers have caught your attention?", Gimble asked, cleaning under his nails with a small dagger.

"Yes, I admit they have. Do you know the way?", Naruto asked. It did sound too good to pass up.

"I'm afraid they have no set location. For the record though, how many things can you do to drain your energy, besides transform?"

"I can only call my sword to me and the pre-stage forms of some of my spirits attacks....", Naruto responded, not liking the frown on Gimble's face.

"I'm afraid that you will have to find bigger discharges then that, unless you like the thought of being blown to little meaty chunks. I'd still recommend Silversky City, there is enough variety there for you to find something to blow off some energy, if not multiple things. Well, I'll leave you with a rhyme then, to remember me by. Lots of places to go and I simply can't let you turn into me until I've finished with my little walk-a-bout.", Gimble took his lute off his back and played a surprisingly inspiring tune.

"Young Hero with your valor growing,

It's sad to say, I must be going."

With that he seemed to shimmer and fade until Naruto couldn't see him.

"The man knows how to make an exit.", he muttered to himself. He looked at the signpost again, but this time one of the signs glowed.

He shrugged and began walking down the path, wondering who he would meet.

(real world, five hours later; thirty hours later in the sword(1))

Naruto jerked his head up out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of Hinata. She jumped with a small gasp but quickly calmed down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", he said, getting up and brushing himself off. He sheathed the Chronicle sword and cracked his neck, looking around to see the area they had entered bathed in twilight.

"No it's a-alright. You just moved so suddenly, i-it caught me o-off guard.", she replied, giving a weak smile. "I-it's getting d-dark though. Kurenai-sensei w-will g-get mad if we don't go back s-soon."

"We have enough time to walk back without issue. Let us take our time.", he said, letting a little indifference wash away. She nodded and walked beside him when they left, keeping an even pace with him.

"You look happy.", she said out of nowhere, turning her head slightly to him.

"I am. I finally figured out how to spirit walk into my sword. It lets me wander the spirit's world, and learn a few things. Time passes much quicker in there though; Cyrus said that it's roughly six times faster so... I was there for about a day, so I was meditating for four hours, right?", he asked, his head cocked to the side slightly while he looked at her.

"J-just about, I-i think it was five.", she said, trying not to remember what she had been tempted to peek at in those five hours... and did once. She did start blushing though.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red again.", Naruto asked, putting the back of his hand to her forehead. This of course, got her blushing further.

"N-nothing, just a-a th-thought.", she said, and instantly regretted it.

"People don't turn red from most thoughts. Are you thinking perverted things about me Hinata-chan?", he asked, his tone shifting to a more teasing one.

Hinata turned even redder and shook her head, stuttering out a variety of things he could barely understand.

"Hinata-chan, that was a joke. I am starting to think that you used your Byakugan for more then scanning the area though.", he said, his tone getting even more teasing.

"I-I would n-n-never u-use it f-for such a p-perverted reason!", she half shouted. She was lying of course, having used it just to peek at him. She reasoned with herself that it was just a quick glance to make sure he was physically fine, but the slight glow the sword had on top of the fact she couldn't see through it acted like a fairly wide censor bar.

"If you didn't, why are you blushing?"

Hinata stopped and looked away, having no response for that.

"I should be mad now, but I'm not.", he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She turned with widened eyes; he knew she was lying? "Next time you plan to do that though, at least let me use the sword to cover my crotch. I can stand you staring at my body, but I have limits."

Hinata sputtered and regained what little of the blush she had lost.

"I have had women do more... direct methods to try and see me without clothing. Peeping in the baths, trying to "accidentally" grab my shirt when they trip to tear it off, and a few other things. All of which was without my consent.", he stopped walking and turned to face her, leaning down so their faces were close. "I won't tell anyone you use the Byakugan to stare at me, but you have to promise to follow my rule."

"A-alright."she said, hanging her head in embarrassment. She was surprised when Naruto gently took her chin and lifted her eyes back to his.

"Hinata-chan, everyone is perverted to some extent. Though I must admit your method is rather... disruptive to what I call my privacy, I will not lower my respect for you just because I found out. If I may though, why me? Or do you have a few people you find attractive?"

Hinata's heart almost stopped. She knew she couldn't get out of this one; she would have to tell him or drive a wedge between them.

"Just you....", she said, barely above a whisper. She was surprised by the dumbstruck look that her crush now bore. He moved his face back with a raised eyebrow. _"This is it"_, she thought, _"this is where he'll be disgusted and never talk to me again..."_

"Why me?", he asked, not a trace of disgust in his voice. Hinata looked in shock as all of the mask fell away, leaving his ethereal beauty in the form of a confused face.

"I-I... well I... I j-just...", she stuttered and just couldn't bring herself to say it. She slapped his hand away and whirled around, running off with tears staring to fall.

"Hinata-chan!", he called after her, running after her. He didn't know these forests, but the trees were far enough apart for him to use the seemingly natural grace he had for moving through forests.

Hinata heard his calls but refused to turn around. She was so angry with herself that she almost wanted to find someway to physically hurt herself. After all the help he had given her, she couldn't bring herself to say three little words, and she felt three new ones coming up.

I Hate Myself

She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, but she couldn't think of another way to express it. She continued running, part of her wondering why Naruto hadn't used his speed to catch her yet. She knew he was faster than this.

They ran for what felt like hours, going in circles until neither really knew where they were. Hinata saw water up ahead and sure enough when she broke free of the trees she was faced with the massive body of water beneath Tazuna's bridge. She stopped and the edge of a small over hang that had grass on it, falling to her knees and crying her heart out.

"Hinata-chan...", Naruto said, moving slowly beside her and sitting down. He didn't know what to do; he had never really been near a crying person and didn't know how to deal with one. Looking over showed him that Hinata refused to look up from the ground in front of her and he could see the tears falling. "I'm sorry I teased you so much... I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"I-i-it's n-not y-your fault N-Naruto-k-kun.", she hiccuped out still not looking at him. He bit his lip and opted for putting what he hoped was a comforting arm around her shoulders as he had seen Kurenai and Anko do when they were away from most.

"Please tell me what's wrong, or what I can do... please Hinata-chan.", he asked, starting to get scared. He, for once in his life, had absolutely no idea about what to do.

"I-I'm s-such a c-coward-d.", she sobbed, almost laughing. She did feel the arm around her though, and leaned into it a little.

"You're not a coward Hinata, do not think you are.", Naruto said, glad to have something he could say for certain.

"Y-yes I(Hiccup) am!", she cried, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Naruto bit his lip and tied not to do anything to upset her further. He knew he was part of the reason she was crying, but what had he done?

"Hinata-chan, do you want me to leave? I can run so far away that I will never cross your mind if you want me to.", he offered. It would hurt, and he didn't know why, but if it made her happy then he would do it.

"N-no! S-stay here...", she cried out, breaking out of the fetal position and grabbing onto Naruto's vest, burying her face into and sobbing. Naruto was starting to become scared once more, he had never seen Hinata cry before.

"I-is there anything I should do?", he asked, stuttering for the first time in his life.

"J-just h-hold me...", she pleaded, drawing herself into his lap while her face was still buried in his chest. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shaking form and gently squeezed once before relaxing the pressure.

They stayed there, Naruto holding her while she cried her heart out into his chest. He looked up and saw the moon directly above them, the complete silver ball shining it's light down on the pair. He bit his lip and looked down at the girl who sat awkwardly in his lap; she was twisted so the front of her torso was against him, but her legs were sticking out the right side of his lap.

"Hinata-chan, please tell me what made you so upset.",he asked, gently stroking her hair. She turned her head, not wanting to even remotely look him in the face right now despite the fact she was still against his chest.

"N-no (hiccup) y-you'll t-think I'm weird o-or (hiccup) y-you'll h-h-hate me.", she said, her tears starting to come back.

"I could never bring myself to hate you, no matter what it is. Please, right now it's hurting me to not know how to make you feel better.", he pleaded, still running his fingers down her hair. She removed her face from his chest and brought it up to his level to look him in the eye. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy from the tears.

"P-promise me, t-that y-you won't hate m-me.", she pleaded, her lavender eyes staring into his ever-shifting irises.

"I promise Hinata-chan. Take your time, but please, tell me...."

Hinata nodded and tried to get her breathing even, which became a little difficult when she realized her position on his lap. She couldn't bring herself to escape his embrace, especially since she was sure he would never do this again after she spoke.

"I-I....I....", she started, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Naruto brushed some of the hair out of her face and let his hand gently cup her cheek. She leaned against it and hoped that she could draw some of his courage from the contact. His right hand rested on her shoulder while the other cupped her face, and he wasn't sure why, but he started rubbing small circles with his thumb into her shoulder as gently as he could.

She leaned forward and let her head rest against his neck, wrapping her hands around his torso while he let his go around her as well.

"I love you.", she said, quietly. She felt tears forming because she knew she would never be able to say it louder.

"What?", Naruto asked softly, gently removing Hinata from his neck so he could look her in the eyes. She looked away and didn't answer, feeling ashamed for having forgotten his hearing. "Hinata, please say it again. Please."

"I love you, Naruto-kun...", she said, louder. She was expecting some sort of rebuke or something from him to show how he didn't feel the same way. She didn't get the expected result.

"Can you... describe it to me? The feeling...", he asked. He had never felt his heart skip a beat before, and now the feeling he had been feeling for a few day came back full force and then some. Could it... be...?

"I... it's like you are the sun to my world. Without you it's dark and depressing, but when you are around then I feel happy, like I could almost do anything. You... give me more strength then you could ever know. I don't think I could live without you.",she admitted, not caring that she wasn't stuttering. The only reason she told him was because she was certain it didn't matter anymore. In truth she knew she wasn't giving the feeling the due it deserved, but she knew it was close enough.

Naruto sighed and gently cupped her cheek, bringing her face around to his. She didn't expect to see a warm smile on his face that seemed to make all of her worries disappear as soon as she saw it.

"I love you too."

The world ground to a halt for her. Her eyes widened and all other noise, even the world around them was blocked out. She felt her heart flutter as she stared into his eyes.

"What?"

"I said I love you too. I asked you to describe it, because ever since the first day on team eight when you offered to help me I have felt... something. It grew over time, and it really started to become noticeable after the incident in my room a few days ago. When Zabuza almost killed you, it was the feelings I had for you that set off the rage. And now... you have described what I have felt for quite a while and didn't even know it.", he leaned his head forward and let his forehead rest against hers. "So, I love you too, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled one of the brightest and happiest smiles he had ever seen before she re-wrapped her arms around him and squeezed hard before closing the small gap between them and smashing her lips into his.

Naruto, for the life of him, did not know what to do. He was aware that Hinata was kissing him, and it was nice, but he wasn't sure of how to react.

When Hinata realized what she was doing about ten seconds after she started she detached herself and jumped out of his lap, a glowing blush on her face.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I-"

"Calm down Hinata.",he interrupted, standing and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, almost unsure of the action. "Do you... wish to be in a relationship with me?", he asked, knowing how horrible that sounded. He had no idea what he was doing.

"More than anything...", she replied, wrapping her arms around him as well and looking up into his eyes.

"I... I have no...(sigh) I have no idea what I'm doing nor any clue as to how to operate in a relationship.", he admitted, hoping it wouldn't deter her. "If you could show me, I promise that I will try with every fiber of my inhuman being to make you happy."

Hinata nodded and she felt a few more tears run down her face, this time out of happiness.

"I'll do my best, Naruto-kun.",she promised, holding _her _Naruto closer. She noticed he looked a little uncomfortable though. "Are you alright?"

"I am not sure, but I think we are supposed to try and kiss now.", he said, feeling heat in his cheeks. He saw Hinata's gain a little more color as well.

Hinata slowly let her eyes drift closed as she move up and he leaned down. He saw her eyes shutting and let his own do the same.

When their lips met Hinata could have let out a moan if her lips hadn't been occupied. She knew that although she wanted to try and add a little tongue, Naruto would have no clue what to do. She knew it was sort of a blessing and an annoyance; she could "train" him, as other women called it, to be the perfect boyfriend for her. However, she knew that she would have to teach him just about _everything_.

They pulled apart after a few more moments and Hinata let out a contented sigh.

"We really should return now though. It is close to midnight, and I think that at least one of our senseis will be quiet upset, reason given or not.", he cautioned. "Though I must confess, that was... fun."

"Hey, your mask is still off.", Hinata said, wondering if this was the longest he had ever had it off.

"And you're not stuttering.", he replied, a wiry smile on his face. "Still, we need to hurry. Do you want me to carry you?"

Hinata looked up and saw that the moon was in the middle of the sky, showing how late it was. She ignored the blush from the idea of being carried and nodded. She had thought he had meant on his back until she found herself in his arms bridal style.

"Hold on, I'm going to go as fast as I can.", he whispered. Hinata felt a wave of heat hit her, but felt it linger, like there was some sort of field around Naruto.

Without warning he took off, true to his word about going as fast as he could. Hinata looked in wonder as the world blurred by then, almost scared that he would hit a tree.

"So...are we...", she asked, unsure if he would hear over the rush of wind.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?", he supplied, the words feeling alien to his mouth. "I... would like to be."

"Sounds good to me, Naruto-kun.", she said, snuggling deeper into his chest. All of a sudden he stopped, but the momentum didn't seem to affect either in the slightest.

"We're here. Ready to go in?", he asked, setting her down. She made sure her eyes were dry, though they were probably a little red and puffy.

"Into the belly of the beast?", she joked. Naruto chuckled and smirked.

"And out the demon's ass."

He turned the knob of Tazuna's front door and walked in, an arm going around Hinata's shoulders to the girl's delight. He shut the door with his foot and walked into the living room like that, an arm around his new girlfriend and the indifference gone.

Everyone was sitting there; Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Kurenai, Anko, and Shino. They all looked at the pair when they heard the sound of foot steps and several eyes widened. Kurenai and Anko jumped up and whirled around to the teens to berate then for staying out so late, when they saw exactly how they looked.

They had never seen Naruto's real face before, unmarred by indifference. If it weren't for the fact that the two were deeply connected to each other they would have had thoughts about the boy as a little less as a student and more as a young man. His stance had gone from guarded to completely relaxed, and the arm he had around Hinata gently gripped her shoulder.

Hinata looked so happy she was practically glowing, though those present could see she had recently been crying. She leaned into Naruto and had put one of her arms around his waist a moment after he had put his around her shoulders.

"Alright, where the hell have you two been? It's been been almost seven hours since we sent you two out.", Anko asked, a tick mark on her forehead.

"We just had a bit of a heart-to-heart after I got done meditating. All things considered I am surprised that it only lasted two hours.", Naruto said, his tone catching them off guard. The indifference had slid away from that as well. "Nonetheless, I am glad it happened."

"Then why exactly was Hinata crying? Her eyes are still a little red and puffy.", Kurenai asked. Shino watched silently the four from the chair he was at, and the others made no move to comment either.

"I was scared he would reject me after I told him, so I started crying. Turns out he has felt the same way for a while now, he just didn't know what it was. I'm sorry we came back so late, but it was something we both needed to do.", Hinata answered, her speech not interrupted by stutters though her tone was still a bit shy.

"You two picked _now_ to decide to get together? Couldn't have this waited until we got back to Konaha where we wouldn't have a sword wielding maniac coming back after us?", Anko asked, the questions coming out harshly.

"No.", Naruto said, smiling like all was right with the world(Think Gin from bleach).

"(sigh)As glad as I am that you two finally got that out of the way, you really should have considered the mission before you did something like this. I thought you were smarter then this.", Kurenai admonished. She wasn't happy that they would do something like this in the middle of a mission, especially since this was such a dangerous one.

"If it is going to bother you that much, don't think about it.", Naruto said, smile still in place. Right now he was quite possibly as happy as he could have been.

Kurenai opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself. She knew Naruto would simply ignore her protests and tell her not to think about it. They needed to be punished in some way though; staying out that late when Gato could have mercenaries patrolling was reckless. A sidelong glance at Anko told her that she felt the same way, but Anko was trying to restrain a stream of curses.

Insubordination wouldn't do much. It would hurt Hinata, but Naruto would look at the notice and set it on fire without much thought. Ordering the two to stay separate on the mission might end badly as well; Hinata would be hurt and preform poorly, and Naruto would more then likely lose it. Or the exact opposite could occur and Hinata could be the one to lose it, and she wasn't sure which would do more damage.

"When we get back to Konaha, I will think of some fitting punishments for the both of you for doing something so reckless. For now it's late and we've all been up late, so all of us need to go get some rest. Training starts again at nine in the morning, and Naruto,", she said, gaining his attention. "You still aren't allowed to physically train, and if you want to meditate you have to either do it at the house or at the training grounds we're using. I'm not sending you off into the woods again."

Naruto made no move to respond at first, rising her ire. He then made a small nod with his head, but made no verbal response before calmly walking by the both of them with Hinata in tow. They watched as the two went up the stairs together, starting to lose a little of their anger.

"Those two had better have one hell of a story for this one.", Anko muttered to Kurenai before they went up as well, heading to the room they shared.

"That...was odd.", Shino said, standing and bowing to the family before deciding to go and rest as well.

"I thought they looked cute together.", Tsunami said quietly, wondering why the boy jumped on her that morning for calling her his girlfriend if they were going to walk in much later like that.

"Those ninja worry me sometimes...", Tazuna said, wondering if he would ever be able to finish the bridge. "I have to give them some faith though; they might seem dysfunctional outside of the battlefield, but I'll be damned if they don't know what they're doing."

While they talked downstairs, Naruto and Hinata sat in the room Tsunami had prepared for Hinata. They sat on the bed, Hinata enjoying the feeling of being held close, and Naruto enjoying the knowledge that his strength wasn't as hard to control as he thought it was.

"I guess you should head back to the couch. Kurenai-sensei said training was at nine tomorrow morning.", Hinata sighed, not really wanting him to go.

"I want to stay... if that's okay?", he asked, letting go of her so she could see his face.

"I want you to too, but there only the one bed and I don't think the one who has to sleep on the floor will be well rested tomorrow.", she sighed, running a hand down his cheek. She noticed that she wasn't stuttering anymore, but she didn't care.

"Then we both sleep in the bed. I can step outside while you change if you want me to.", he offered, not quite realizing what he had said sounded like something else.

"Um, Naruto-kun, do you know what that... never mind.(sigh) If Kurenai sees us she'll kill us.", she said, knowing it was pointless. "Wait out in the hall while I change.", she asked. She felt cold when he left and heard the door shut, but she knew he was just outside the door.

She shucked her normal ninja attire and put on a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. While they weren't the most practical of clothing if they were ambushed in the middle of the night, it was better then fighting in a nightgown or going to sleep in dirty clothes. She looked in the small mirror on the wall and smoothed her hair out a little.

"You can come back in now.", she said quietly, a few feet from the door. She didn't want to risk her senseis hearing and making them stay apart. It opened silently and Naruto stepped in, closing the door with equal silence. "Um, d-do you need to change or anything? I can step out into the hall if you do.", she offered when she saw he was still in the tear soaked breastplate.

"For just a moment if you will.", he asked. She nodded and went out, wondering what sort of clothes he slept in. Part of her was secretly rooting for nude but she ignored that thought. "You can come back in now.", came the smooth voice from the other side of the door. Hinata entered and shut the door before looking at Naruto; she liked what she saw. He looked to be in a fresh pair of the baggy pants he wore, but that was it: no vest, sash, gloves or wrappings. He had let his hair down as well.

She could barely believe there was a half naked Naruto in front of her, about to get into the same bed as she was. He walked over to the bed with grace and pulled back the covers, waiting for her.

"How do you move like that?", she asked as she approached. He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"With all that grace. It's like you have it rehearsed and you've practiced it to perfection." she admitted, sitting down before sliding under the covers. She suppressed a shiver when Naruto joined her, the size of the bed forcing them to be close.

Hinata waited until he had settled himself into the blankets before lurching forward and wrapping her arms around him. The action surprised the silver-haired swordsman but he quickly returned the favor.

"Is there anything I should do?", he asked, not sure. Hinata blushed when she thought of the things she _could_ tell him, but she found a good alternative.

"How about a goodnight kiss?", she asked, hoping that if this was a dream she would never awaken. She saw him smile and lean his face to hers. As their eyes closed their lips met and Hinata felt the warmth spread through her from the kiss.

"I am sorry if I am not good at this.", Naruto said as they parted. Hinata smiled and buried her face into his neck.

"You're fine Naruto-kun, no... you're perfect.", she whispered into his neck. He held her a little tighter and she felt sleep start to claim her, nestled against the body of the one she loved.

"As are you.", he said softly, feeling his own eyes begin to droop. Rest sounded wonderful.

* * *

And... done. There was the end of ch.3, once more fairly fluff-ish. I know there hasn't been a whole lot of fighting, and that is because I suck at fight scenes. I am, as you can see though, fairly good at fluff and such. It's a trade off most people could deal with.

As for Why Naruto didn't freak when he found out Hinata was trying to peek at him... he in all honesty just doesn't care. He trusts Hinata and knows she wouldn't do anything physical from just looking.

(1): Time in the sword passes six times faster then in the "real" world. Thus, one hour equals six, or the five Naruto meditated meant thirty in the sword world.

Enix out-


	4. Of Crimson Waves

Here's the next chapter of Naruto, The Elemental.

Of Crimson Waves

* * *

Naruto stared at his opponent, wondering if this was some sort of whole new level of hate. They had been sparring for at least a day now, which meant about four hours outside of the sword's world.

He stood at roughly six foot seven, towering over the younger wielder, and had a lithe build. Long silver-gray hair fell to just above the shaggy wolf tail that came from his tail-bone, with two wolf-like ears poking out from the silver curtain. His eyes were covered by a black strip of cloth, and twin scars ran vertically down his face, right through where his eyes would have been, though this had done little to hinder him while he repeatedly stomped Naruto into the dirt.

He wore an open black trenchcoat over a bare chest, showing his tanned skin. His pants were white, and the combat boots on his feet were a dark gray, and none of his clothing was dirty in the slightest. In his hand was the chronicle sword, but in place of Naruto's longsword it was in the form of a bastard sword.

"Come on kid, I don't have all day.", Grey Wolf said calmly, taunting Naruto. "Or do you want to take on Zabuza the way you are?"

Naruto had received a letter from the nukenin, challenging him to a duel in a way he couldn't refuse. Either they fight one on one, or the population of Wave gets blown to hell. The second stipulation was that the loser had to give up their current mission and become the subordinate of the other. His team wasn't thrilled about his decision to accept, despite the consequences of refusal. Hinata had been the most verbal of the four, mainly because she knew the likely hood of her being single after the fight.

"Shut it furry.", Naruto growled out, charging forward.

"Second verse...", Grey Wolf said quietly as he neared. When he swung, he sidestepped and tripped the boy, making him fall face first into the dirt. "...As funny as the first."

Naruto got up and charged again, knowing that his only chance at beating Zabuza was to train with Grey Wolf. He had taken a vow as soon as he had went into the sword that he would train until he was sure that he could protect Hinata. He knew she was perfectly capable of handling herself, but some backup in that department never hurt.

"And so it begins again.", Grey Wolf said calmly.

(six hours later, real world)

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his team walked in the door, all of them looking drained. They had obviously been training their asses off, preparing to run interference if Zabuza wasn't true to his word.

"So how did you enjoy sitting on your ass all day while we trained our asses off?", Anko asked, flopping down on the couch. Naruto was sitting in the armchair by said couch, in the lotus position with the sword across his lap.

"I was beaten, stabbed, impaled, crushed, lacerated, shanked, smashed, garroted, and cleaved in half countless times over the last two and a half days in the sword. You know what? I'd rather be fighting Zabuza then that silver-furred bastard.", he groaned out, cracking his neck while his eye twitched.

"Silver-furred bastard? Who the hell are you talking about?", Anko asked. She knew time passed quicker in the sword, but she didn't know who he was training with in there.

"That would be me."

Naruto's head whirled to the door, his teams' following a second behind. There, standing there as bold as brass while leaning against the wall, was Grey Wolf. Outside the Sword. Without the rune.

"Don't think on it too hard, your little brain might fry up, and you can't fight if you're a veggie.", he said cheerfully, walking towards the group. "I'm the one who's been running fishcake's ass into the dirt for the past few hours, technically speaking."

With a wave of his hand a rather extravagant armchair grew out of the floor boards, complete with cushions. He sat down with and interested smile on his face as he "looked" at Hinata. Neither Naruto or Hinata was exactly comfortable with his gaze.

"This is it? The one that motivates you?", He asked, turning his gaze back to Naruto. "I used my once-in-a-century trip out of the sword to see your motivation, and this is it?"

"Choose your words very carefully.", Naruto said, standing up with sword in hand.

"I'm just saying that there are more fish in the sea, including the ones in the sword. To each his own I suppose.", He said, playing with some of the fur on his tail.

Anko and Kurenai could feel the waves of power that were rolling off of this man, and despite their desire to stand up for their students, they knew it would only cause more harm. Shino was trying to calm his bugs down, trying to figure out what had instilled so much fear into his colony.

As the tension rose it was obvious that Naruto was reaching his exploding point, but the one to break the silence was surprisingly Hinata.

"I don't know why you decided to come here, but you should leave. Your presence is neither desired nor appreciated.", she said, dangerously low. All of them could tell that she was very angry with the silver haired man for telling her boyfriend that there were "more fish in the sea", despite her diplomatic tone.

"Now now, no need to get testy. I just came to test a theory, and I am done now. You may all pretend that I never came here, and go back to training for the upcoming clusterfuck of a battle. Oh, and Naruto...", he said, turning his "gaze" to the current wielder, "Try not to do anything stupid. After all, if you die then your destiny won't happen, and it's in this world's best interests for you to live. That and I'm not sure I could put up with you mucking about in the sword's world; We have enough idiots as it is."

He smirked and did a backflip out of the chair as a juuken strike landed right where his heart had been.

"Theory proven once again. Later.", came the response through a bemused grin. In an instant he went form standing there to... not being there anymore.

"I'm going to rend him limb from limb... and duck tape him back together.", Naruto said with a twitching eye. He walked over to his girlfriend, who stood still while taking deep breaths to try and calm down. "You didn't have to do that.", he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I did.", she said, accompanying it with a sigh. "You have to train with him all day? Isn't there someone else?"

"I'm not fond of him either, but the fact that he stomps me into the dirt every time is proof enough; if I can scratch him then I can take Zabuza's arm off.", Naruto said, sheathing his sword. Hinata attempted to smile at his words, but her nervousness broke through her fragile smile.

The rest of the team didn't comment as Hinata turned to face Naruto and latched onto him, arms encircling his torso. Naruto returned the gesture, gently stroking her hair with the hopes that she would calm down. He knew that he would live as long as Zabuza's blade didn't do more then clip him, and he knew that he did have the transformations... but something had felt off about it lately.

He had managed to sneak off and practice with Nacaro's transformation, but he could barely maintain it. He had asked if it was a side effect of the Backlash, but Nacaro had no idea. Cyrus's answer had worried him slightly.

There was a point in every wielder's life that the transformations were locked off, forcing the wielder's own powers and element to come to the forefront. Normally this happened near the age that others of a wielder's original race would die, so for humans it should have happened near eighty or so, not sixteen and a half. When he had mentioned it to Grey Wolf a few hours later, the lycan was bemused at best saying that the most violent of currents are the first to break the dams. Translated, he meant that for Naruto to be losing access to the Transformations so early, he must be tuned into a very powerful element. When asked what it might have been, Naruto had gotten a three ton boulder thrown at him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? If we rush him then we might be able to take him down before anything goes wrong.", Anko offered, knowing the discomfort that the Hyuuga girl must have been feeling.

"Better that I try. We don't know how bad the aftermath would be otherwise, and as much as I hate politics I'm not going to be responsible for the clusterfuck that would happen if half of wave died because I wouldn't face a challenge. Besides... this should be a good test of my skills.", Naruto said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Just... be careful.", Hinata pleaded quietly, face still buried in his chest.

"Don't worry about me... I'll be fine.", he said, realizing he was very shitty at being reassuring to a worried girlfriend. Hinata seemed to be a little bit more comfortable though, so he kept stroking her hair and trying not to look like he was formulating a battle-plan.

"We're back.", Tsunami said as she and her family walked back into the house. They had gone out to the market, leaving Naruto alone in the house. When Tsunami got to the living room she looked around until her eyes found something out of place. "When did that armchair get there?"

(Next day, roughly the same time)

Naruto snapped awake and swore loudly, cursing Grey Wolf with labored breath. He was surprised that his physical body wasn't starting to show signs of wear and tear from the constant beatings, but something really felt off about his body... like something was flowing the wrong way in his energy.

The door opened and Hinata walked in, glad to see her boyfriend. Naruto had chosen to meditate with the sword in their room, much to the heiress's delight. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him after he had sheathed the sword and leaned it against the side of the bed.

"So, how did training go?", he asked as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Long and hard. Anko-sensei said she wanted you to participate tomorrow, something about getting you used to seeing jounin-level speeds.", she said, starting to doze off. Despite what one would think at first glance, Naruto was incredibly comfortable to sleep on. "How did your training go?"

"Well enough I suppose, the "matches" are at least taking more then one move for me to lose, so that's progress.", he said skeptically, wanting to tear the blind lycan in half.

"Did you ever find out what theory the silver-furred bastard was talking about?", Hinata asked, not thrilled about mentioning him. Naruto was slightly surprised; that was the first time he had heard Hinata swear.

"No, and I don't really care what he thinks of you. You are perfect to me, what the world thinks doesn't matter.", he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him and cuddled up closer to him.

After a few moments she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and managed to knock him onto his back, keeping her grip around his torso she softly nuzzled into his chest. Naruto had been caught completely off guard by the action and was left stunned for a moment before he could actually comprehend the situation, though once his senses came back he smiled and put his arms around her, lacing his fingers and resting them on her back.

"I love you, Naruto-kun.", she said happily from her position on he chest.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan.", he replied, gently stroking her hair.

They were content to stay that way for a few hours, but Naruto thought something was off. Not with what the scene was, but more of the color... something just didn't seem right. He tucked some of his silver hair behind one of his ears, noticing that whatever he was noticing went away when he did that.

"What in the world...", he muttered as he took the same hair form behind his ear and started looking at it. Hinata looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it?", she asked, wondering why he was fiddling with his hair.

"Something's not right... there!", he said, taking a few hairs away from the rest of the group. The three hairs gave both teens a perplexed look. "Hinata... my hair is normally silver... right? There aren't some different colored areas that I can't see normally?"

"No... it's all silver. So why... those are connected right?", she asked, taking one and jerking.

"...ow.", Naruto said, slightly annoyed that she hadn't asked before she took the hair out.

"Some people just have a few strands of hair that are different colors from their main color, I don't think this is something to worry about. A couple of red hairs aren't going to kill you.", Hinata said. She had to admit though, the color didn't seem like the normal color for red hair. She'd have to see a lot more of it grouped together to see the actual color, but it seemed darker yet more vivid then normal.

"Hinata, hair color for a wielder of the chronicle sword denotes elemental affinity. Silver is the neutral color, or what you have if you don't have an affinity yet. If my hair is turning red then it means that I'm more then likely developing an affinity for fire. That, in and of itself, is odd though...", Naruto said, looking at the twin hairs.

"Odd how?", Hinata asked, trying to understand her boyfriend's thought process at this point.

"You see, elemental affinities and personalities never conflict. Fire elementals are never shy about showing their emotions, often showing extremes on the emotional scales. While they aren't all violent, they are all very passionate about what they do, which usually has something to do with fire or the aftermath of a blaze. Given my background and own knowledge of my mindscape... it just doesn't fit that I would be aligned with fire."

"So what element do you think you'll fit?",She asked, raising herself up a little to look at him comfortably.

"I thought I would fall to Water or Ice. Jaxter said that I could pass for a Darkness user if I dyed my hair black, and Nacaro said I could be a Metal wielder. Personally... Fire just seems off to me.", he said, letting the hair fall.

"Well, what other elements are red? Hair color wise anyway.", she asked, actually starting to become interested.

"I'm not the right person to ask; All I know is the basics, and there are such things are fusion elements that can have the color of either "parent element" or a new color. Ice is considered to be a pure water element, but the manipulation of lava would be classified as both fire and earth.", Naruto explained.

"Is there a way you can check what element you are aligned to?"

"Get into a life threatening fight and see what happens when I'm about to die. That's about it. Luckily for my curiosity, that much is in the near future.", he said, knowing that it was going to kill the mood.

"Oh...", Hinata said, putting her head back down.

"Yep. Let's hope I'm a water elemental or an air user, because those are the only two elements that are plentiful on the bridge.", he said jokingly, patting her on the back gently.

"Be careful... please be careful.", she pleaded, choking on her words.

"Hinata, I swear to you that I will walk away from that battle victorious. I may very well collapse like a sack of potatoes right after, but as soon as I wake up will make it up to you, and prove that I did in fact live. Sound good?", Naruto asked. Hinata looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how do you expect to make it up to me for making worry like that?", She asked.

"...I... don't know. How about I do anything you want for a full day without complaint?", he offered.

"You mean you wouldn't do that anyway?", she asked, adopting a slight pouting look.

"W-Well I... uhh...", Naruto stuttered, at a loss for words.

"I'm kidding Naruto-kun. That sounds fine.", she said, smiling up at him. "What do you mean by anything though?". She had to ask, some of her inner pervert shining through. She wouldn't take advantage of the situation... too much.

"Anything barring homicide and causing physical harm to you.", He said, brushing her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers.

"You think I would ask you to kill someone or tell you to hurt me?", she asked, slightly surprised. Naruto smiled down at her, cupping her cheek.

"No, I don't think you would. Still, I thought I should mention it. Humans are creatures of emotion and whim; rogue feelings might make you want something done that both of us may regret at a later date.", he said, not saying it like an insult, but more of an explanation for his rules.

"Better safe the sorry?", she asked, letting her eyes drift shut. She noticed something was off though, move her head so her ear was over his heart. He had skipped the leather breastplate, instead going with some wraps around his abdomen, letting her hear his heartbeat. "Naruto... did you know that you heart beats four times? It's at a really weird pace too."(Watch the movie DragonHeart. Naruto's heart beats like Draco's...Thump...Th-Thump-Thump.)

"Yes. My blood is much thicker then most wielders, so my heart beats an extra time compared to their three-beat hearts. When my element locks into place then my heartbeat might change depending on the element."

"That's... odd. Why would it change though?", she asked, finding the four beats rather relaxing.

"Jaxter bleeds liquid fire. Cyrus bleeds freezing water. Nacaro bleeds a liquid steel. Wielders become their element, and it alters them. Hair color and physical alterations are obvious, but we change internally too. Our bodies become so in tune with the element that we can use it to make our bodies undergo incredible feats of regeneration in only a few seconds to minutes. If submerged in water, Saiya could regenerate an arm in under a minute. Body parts with vital organs are more difficult though, taking several hours. If the damage is too extreme then we die. All things considered, we have more defensive mechanisms then offensive ones.", Naruto explained, thinking back to the three red hairs.

"Is that why Saiya always looks a little... damp? Her affinity?", Hinata asked, interested.

"Yep."

"...But, what if the element you get doesn't really fit you? What if you don't like it? You said the sword's powers worked based on choice, but it doesn't seem like you have a lot of choice here."

Naruto sighed and looked at the sword for a moment before responding.

"I don't understand all of it, but Cyrus did explain something to me. He said that a wielder's element has to do with their true names. In that sense, the element is the person, no matter what the person may feel towards the element. The problem is that we become so in tune with the element that we understand it on a level that few can, and that is the true test of control for us."

"Why?"

"A person's true name describes that person's soul and being, and to know another's name is to have power over them. But learning your own name is dangerous; it means having to see everything that you are, every flaw and boon... Cyrus described it as the most painful experience that he ever had to undertake. Learning your name though, gives you power over yourself. As redundant as that might seem, it lets you achieve levels of power that are beyond comprehension. Personally, I'm in no rush to know my name."

Hinata could sense Naruto's discomfort with the subject and decided to drop in, letting her eyes drift shut while listening to his heart.

(Four days later, Sword realm.)

"You know, you fight like an ogre.", Grey Wolf said as he jumped over a swing and did a spinning kick in the air that struck Naruto in the side of the head. "You swing and hope to hit something."

"Hold still and I'll fix that problem.", Naruto muttered, the daze from the kick starting to fade.

"Oh, and I think I figured out why you're element is coming out so early.", Grey Wolf said, holding his bastard sword in a lazy grip.

Naruto dashed forward and swung down, using both hands. Grey Wolf held him off with one arm, parrying the blow and the one after it.

"You see, the awakening of a wielder's element is a defensive mechanism for battles that the wielder has to win to protect someone or something _very_ important, or when they fight on their own in life-threatening situations. Since you fought Zabuza and have been fighting myself alone, it's been forcing you're element to surface prematurely.", he explained, ducking under a swing. "The downside is the loss of the transformations which would definitely be of use in the up coming fight, but the use of your own element will be more then enough to win. Don't worry about Cyrus and the rest of the spirits though, they'll still be with you. That's the other half of awakening your element."

He parried a vicious blow and delivered a brutal kick to Naruto's midsection, making the teen fly backwards.

"The spirits that you contact unlock, in a sense, that element for your use and experimentation. You're actually very well off for someone your age; Water, Fire, Ice, Wind, and Steel. Not to mention your element, very nice by the way; few can claim it as their true element.", he said, giving a mock applause.

"How do you know what it is?", Naruto said, wondering if he could finally find out what had changed a few more of his hairs to that red color. At this point there were thin red streaks in his hair.

"My element is Time, Naruto. The reason I blindfold myself is so that I don't constantly see a person's future and past; It gets rather aggravating very quickly. But because of it, I know what element you possess. And you dearly beloved's very short lifespan.", He said, actually adopting a grim tone.

"What did you say?", Naruto asked, dangerously low. He couldn't tell if it was a threat or a prophecy.

"She'll die before the year is over. But I also see what you do after that; allow me to congratulate you in advance, it was... or should I say it will be, very quick thinking and completely insane to boot.", Grey Wolf said, an amused smile on his face. "No one has ever done what you will; you'll be the first to save your Pale Lady. Hinata is very lucky to have you."

"You just said she was going to die, how does that make her lucky?", Naruto Asked, ire rising.

"She won't stay dead... technically she'll only die in a light sense of the word. I just said it like that to scare the fuck out of you.", he said, smiling. "Though it will be entirely your fault if she dies permanently, and you only have a small window of time. The future is fickle afterall."

Naruto's eye was twitching as he looked at the older spirit in disbelief. His grip tightened on the sword and before he could stop himself he swung it in a wide arc, causing a large crimson wave to be launched at Grey Wolf.

Said spirit saw it coming and ducked under it, but he still lost a few strands of hair to the cutting wave. Both he and Naruto watched it carry on until it had sliced through several trees.

"It's a start.", Grey Wolf said, turning back to Naruto. "But you cut my beautiful hair..."

"Oh shit.", Was all that Naruto could say before he was thrown into the air and kicked around like a ragdoll.

After what felt like a thousand punches, kicks, and a painful lesson on how tails could be used as melee weapons, Naruto hit the dirt.

"Don't fuck with the fur."

(Next day, Expected Day of Zabuza's return.)

Naruto walked ahead of the team as they walked towards the bridge. Shino had volunteered to stay at the house to protect Tazuna and his family while Anko, Hinata and Naruto went to the bridge to face Zabuza's challenge. Kurenai had decided to stay with the family as well, in case a few mercenaries from Gato came after the house.

Hinata and Naruto had done what they felt was necessary the night before, holding one another and making sure they had said everything they could have so that they could focus on the mission. Anko was proud of them for being able to do that despite the freshness of the relationship.

Inari, Tazuna's grandson, had gone off on a tirade the night before about how they couldn't win. Given Naruto's foul mood from the prior beating he had been receiving, both in the sword and out, well... Inari was glad that he had missed to say the least. The chair and floor weren't so lucky though.

"_I'm sorry we can't help you Naruto. I wish you a glorious battle to come."_, Nacaro said, depressed that Naruto's ability to transform had been locked the day before. They had all felt it, Naruto included; a sort of sudden disconnection. It had resulted in more of Naruto's hair turning red as well, making it roughly half and half at this point, enough of the red showing for it to be identified as a dark yet vivid red.

"_Indeed. Bad timing, but with any luck your element might be of use."_, Cyrus offered, pissed in his own way.

"_Has Grey Wolf said anything?"_, Naruto asked, hoping to have it revealed. He knew it wasn't fire, but he had been able to disrupt a still pond with his energy and his regeneration rate had increased. And then there was the crimson wave that he had been unable to recreate since the fight with Grey Wolf.

"_No, he's been giving cryptic hints, but nothing helpful. Fucking Chronomancer." _, Jaxter swore, getting a chorus of agreement.

"_Remember, you cut a few strands of Grey's hair; you'll be able to tear Zabuza's arm off if you can hit him."_, Saiya said, knowing what the boy was feeling. She had been in a similar situation when her element surfaced.

"_If I can hit him."_, Naruto said grimly.

"_When the Knight's charge is threatened, the gate will shatter. Strike nothing lethal; a scratch will give you swords."_, Came Grey Wolf's voice, sounding fairly prophetic... and as cryptic as a stoned monk.

"_... Thank you Captain Asshole.", _Naruto said, eye twitching.

Before anything else could be said within the teen's head, Naruto saw his opponent. Standing on the unfinished side of the bridge was Zabuza, his hunter-nin accomplice standing at his side. As they approached, Naruto grabbed his sword and tore it from it's sheath, intent on ending this.

Zabuza smirked at the boy's courage, Taking his own sword in hand and starting to walk forward as well, leaving his apprentice behind.

As the two neared they began to pick up speed, eventually charging each other. Haku was worried for her(yes it's a she) master, having had to stitch up Zabuza's wounds from their first encounter. She didn't know what this kid was, but he wasn't one to fuck with.

A monstrous clang erupted as the two blades met, locked together as their wielders struggled to gain the upper hand. Naruto gripped the Chronicle sword with both hands, grinding his teeth together as Zabuza fought him with equal force.

"What happened to you runt? Last time I saw you your hair was silver; don't tell me you think that dyeing your hair is going to help you win this fight.", Zabuza taunted, putting more force behind his zanbatou.

Naruto didn't answer, having to concentrate on holding Zabuza back. When his transformations were cut off, his ability to use the spirits powers went too; Normally he would have shot off a Fang Scar or, if he had transformed, a Divide.

"What happened to all that strength? You were much stronger the last time we fought.", Zabuza asked, not letting up in the least.

Zabuza let up and sidestepped as Naruto was thrown off-balance, striking him with the blunt side of the blade like a bat. Naruto was sent flying, though he managed to right himself and land shakily twenty feet away.

Zabuza didn't give him time to recover, launching forward With his sword digging a rut in the bridge. Naruto swore and brought his blade up it time to block it, and be thrown backwards with a cut in his breastplate. It didn't get to his flesh, but it was on his left side, just below his ribs.

"Come on, this is insulting! Maybe I should take a swing at that Hyuuga girl, would that get you to fight me seriously?", Zabuza taunted, not realizing what sort of nerve he had hit.

Charging like a berserker didn't work on Grey Wolf... but Zabuza wasn't Grey Wolf. He blocked instead of dodging. Not that Naruto cared at this point, looking just as pissed as he had been when he had used the Rage.

Zabuza knew he had hit the right nerve for a better fight when energy started rolling off of Naruto in waves. His hair started blowing in a non-existent wind before it started to levitate slightly, turning completely red in the process.

Then the Chronicle sword changed. It wasn't a straight edged longsword anymore, it no longer looked capable of making any sort of clean cut whatsoever, and it didn't have the neutral feeling to it; this was now a weapon made to spill blood.

It gained a foot-and-a-half in length, and the blade was now very jagged, though it was still double-sided. The hilt had changed now, the cross-guard turning into a golden angel wing and an obsidian looking demon wing, the wrap was now black leather with red rings and a gold rivet between the evenly spaced rings, and the pommel was now a five inch blade that was seemingly held in place by two small wings like those on the cross-guard.

"Ready or not, Here I come!", Naruto shouted, revealing his new fangs. His prismatic eyes were filled with the bloodlust that few jounins could muster as he shot forward, moving faster then before.

"Now we're talking!", Zabuza shouted, bringing his zanbatou up.

His eyes widened when the impact threw him back a few feet, giving him barely enough time to alter the angle of his blade to block the crazed wielder. Wild swing after wild swing was thrown at the nukenin, making Zabuza question the wisdom of threatening the girl.

He pushed the teen back, taking a swing at his mid-section. To his surprise Naruto caught it with his right hand, though the force of the blow still sent him flying back into his allies.

Anko and Hinata jumped out of the way, knowing that if they helped that it would violate the rules. Naruto managed to get his feet to the ground and skidded to a stop, looking at his right hand in confusion. Red liquid was pooled in his palm and dripped to the ground, despite the fact that the cut had healed.

He brought it up to his face and let his tongue dip into the liquid, bringing it back in with a half confused smirk.

"I'm bleeding... blood?", He said quietly, his eyes widening and his mouth widening in a vicious smile. "I'm Bleeding Blood!"

"Has he lost it?", Anko asked Hinata as her student started laughing like a maniac.

"He said that whatever a wielder bleeds is their element... so Naruto's element is-"

"Blood!", Naruto shouted psychotically, the blood in his hand forming a dagger. It lacked detail, but it looked wickedly sharp as he held it in a reverse grip in his right hand as he held the new Chronicle sword in his left.

He shot off towards Zabuza, remembering Grey's words. He didn't need to hit Zabuza with a lethal blow, he just needed to make him bleed. Drops to daggers.

He lashed out with the Chronicle sword, locking blades with Zabuza. He brought the dagger around and went for Zabuza's sword arm, though the older ninja saw the maneuver and jumped back to avoid losing the use of his arm.

Naruto jumped after him, swinging the Chronicle sword in a broad arc. Zabuza brought up his zanbatou to block it, surprised when the force of it pushed him with the arc. His eyes widened as he watched Naruto bring his other arm back, spinning the dagger into a throwing position.

He jumped back as Naruto threw the dagger, though as soon as it left his hand it lost it's form and hit Zabuza's leg with all the force of a water balloon... full of blood.

"Well... shit.", Naruto said. That meant that he had to be in contact with the blood to control it.

"Don't you space out on me!", Zabuza shouted, snapping Naruto from his thoughts in time to see the massive blade of Kubikiri Houchou heading for him.

"Shit!", he swore as he jumped over the blade, knowing he was vulnerable for a few seconds. Zabuza let the momentum carry the blade out of his way as he moved forward and planted his elbow into Naruto's gut, both winding him and throwing him back a few feet.

Zabuza still let the momentum carry the sword, spinning himself around to catch it and bring it up above his head. Naruto's eye widened and he rolled out of the way as the zanbatou came crashing down where he hand been a moment before.

He quickly got to his feet and swung the chronicle sword at Zabuza while his blade was stuck in the ground. The Nukenin's response was to front flip out of the way, tearing Kubikiri Houchou from the cement in the process. He jumped about twenty feet away to put some space between Naruto and himself.

"Dodge this!", Naruto shouted, gripping the jagged blade of the chronicle sword with his right hand and, in an unsheathing motion, tore his hand down it, covering the blade in blood. The wound healed near instantly, but Naruto didn't care as he gripped the sword with both hands and summoned forth a torrent of energy from his center.

Zabuza had already turned to see Naruto cut his hand, and by the time he was swinging Zabuza had Kubikiri at the ready.

"**Crimson!**"

Naruto watched as the blood flew to the edge of the blade, tearing a crimson arc in the air the instantly flew at the nukenin.

Zabuza slammed Kubikiri into the ground, broadside to Naruto, and crouched behind the blade in a way that none of him was exposed. When the wave hit the sword, everybody knew.

The shockwave almost knocked Anko off her feet, her use of chakra to anchor herself being the only thing that kept her from landing on her ass like the heiress beside her or Haku across the bridge.

"Damn.", Zabuza swore under his breath as he got up, tearing his zanbatou from the cement, noting with slight shock that Kubikiri had a crack in it where the wave hit it, along with a fair amount of blood.

"That's no good... the wave didn't carry nearly as much power as it should have... it was all discharged in the shockwave...", Naruto said calmly, in a little annoyed. "Let's try again..."

In a flash the blade was coated in crimson blood once more. But instead of launching it then, Naruto got a smirk.

"What the hell are you grinning about?", Zabuza asked, making a note to dodge the next one.

"Your sword will break if I hit it with another Crimson.", Naruto said calmly, though the smirk was turning psychotic. "That wouldn't be a problem normally... but you've never faced someone like me. Can you keep up?"

Naruto felt in within him now, the strong flow of energy throughout his body. He started to focus it around his body, bringing forth the flowing feeling of air. Soon enough he had the winds kicking up on the bridge, but he was oddly unaffected by the small gusts.

Then, he was gone.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he felt the boy's presence behind him, knowing he had been moving at high-jounin-level speeds. He rolled to the side, feeling the air rush by him as a sword passed over him.

He swung Kubikiri while he was still crouched down, trying to take the teen's legs out. It cut only air though, but this time his eyes easily followed the boy. Instead of going for a back attack, he appeared to Zabuza's left, right behind Kubikiri.

"**Crimson!**", Naruto shouted, swinging viciously.

Zabuza matched Naruto's previous speeds, appearing out of the line of fire from the cutting wave. He watched from the corner of his eye as it sailed over the rails of the bridge and turned back into normal blood about thirty feet out.

"Damn. I was hoping that would kill you.", Naruto said, irritated. He couldn't keep up the wind any more, meaning he was back to his normal speed. Also, the Crimsons weren't as strong as they were when he sent the one after Grey Wolf, and they were taking up a massive amount of energy for a blunt blow; the one that went at Grey was razor sharp.

"Oh trust me, I don't die that easy. Besides, this is the most fun I've had in-"

"Zabuza-sama! Gato is here, and he brought his mercenaries!", Haku shouted, jumping over to her master with her senbon at the ready. The nukenin looked at the rat-like man standing in front of a small army.

"Gato, what the hell do you think you're doing?", he asked, eyes narrowed. The short man laughed and tapped his cane on the ground.

"Business. I've been waiting for you two to tire each other out, or kill each other. You see, for the same price I'm paying you, I can hire all of these mercenaries and then some. So, I have them kill you, then let them ransack the town. They get paid, I keep the money I was going to pay you, and wave will never rebel again.", he said arrogantly. Then he spied Hinata and Anko, saying the words that would seal his fate. "Leave the Purple haired sluts alive. They look like screamers."

Zabuza almost buckled under the sudden pressure of Naruto's killing intent. He looked to the younger swordsman and was shocked to see the air visibly distorted around him. He watched as the boy coated the blade in his blood once again, noting that the blood was much more plentiful this time.

"Weep for the earth that the blood of the sinful taints, **Crimson!**"

This time there was a difference in the red wave. As it tore through the air it literally roared, a section in the middle extending further ahead of the wave, taking on a rough shape as the rest turned into wings. He had turned it into a roaring dragon.

Gato had started running as soon as the killing intent started, weaving through the sea of mercenaries. When he got behind the mass of hired arms, he turned in time to see all but the last few lines be torn in half by the red wave, though it ended up turning into a tidal wave of blood that smashed into the rest, carrying them off.

Zabuza looked at the teen in a new light as he walked forward, each step cutting through the silence of the bridge. As he approached the puddles of blood, they seemed to follow him, surrounding him and moving the corpses out of his way.

He got to the edge of the bridge and looked down at the small man, hanging onto a piece of re-bar for dear life.

"P-please spare me! I-I can give you anything you want!", Gato pleaded. Naruto looked down on him with cold eyes.

"You declared that you were going to rape the woman I love. I'm going to kill you.", He said coldly. He pulled his left arm back, the chronicle sword in hand, before plunging the blade forward. It went straight through Gato, completely missing his vitals. Naruto then lifted the man with the sword and threw him onto the bridge, right into the center of the blood pool.

He clutched the stab wound and cried in pain, not having the sense to run.

Zabuza and the others watched as Naruto went to the edge of the pool and planted both of his palms in the crimson liquid.

"**Agony.**", He said, not blinking as thin spires of blood shot up and tore the man to shreds.

When he removed his hands the spires fell, leaving the mutilated corpse to rot. He walked around the pool, noting that the blood stayed in place as he walked off towards his sensei and girlfriend. On the way, he stopped by Zabuza.

"Our fight is over. Your contract is moot now; we are no longer enemies.", he said calmly, starting to feel the drain of the battle.

"Rematch.", Zabuza said simply as Naruto continued walking.

"When the bridge is done and we are both healed. Try anything before then and I will kill you."

"You're welcome to try.", Zabuza challenged.

Naruto stopped halfway between Hinata and Zabuza, turning slightly to look at the nukenin from the corner of his eye. Zabuza immediately felt the pressure of his ungodly killer intent, like he had a demon staring at him.

"I am going to spend some time with my girlfriend. Afterwards, Tazuna will finish his bridge. Then we can have the rematch, and not a moment sooner.", he growled out, focusing his killing intent on Zabuza. When he was sure the point was across he stopped the flow and turned back to his allies.

Anko was proud of her student... if a little wary. While that had been incredibly cool, and an impressive display of what he was capable of, it had also been wholly disturbing for the same reasons.

Hinata was silent as Naruto approached, though the soft smile and relieved look on her face spoke volumes for the both of them.

"Blood is very difficult to get out of clothes.", He said innocently, his face getting a softer look as he held his hands palm up for the heiress to see. She smiled and stepped between his arms, wrapping her arms around him.

"You can just hug me back later.", she said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Anko turned her eyes to Zabuza and his apprentice to find them gone from the bridge. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but he wasn't getting paid to stick around. If he really wanted a fight, he would wait for Naruto.

"Come on. We need to head back to the house and make sure that the family is alright. We don't know if Gato sent mercenaries.", She said, using her "sensei" voice. Hinata hesitantly detached herself from Naruto and nodded, stepping away from her boyfriend. "Are you going to be alright? That was some serious carnage for a genin to handle.", Anko asked, looking to Naruto.

"I'm sore, and out of my energy. Beyond that... I'm thrilled that I know what my element is and glad that I'm still alive. If you're referring to emotional strain... I'm feeling a rush... and a fair amount of self-righteousness for having killed Gato.", He said happily, glad to have Hinata near him.

Anko shook her head, now thoroughly convinced that he wasn't human. Still, that didn't mean he was a bad person... just a semi-bloodthirsty one.

(On the way back to Tazuna's house, roughly ten minutes later)

The three of them were on guard when Naruto said he smelt blood, though reassured when he said that it didn't smell like Kurenai or Shino.

"You know what they smell like?", Anko asked, eyebrow raised. Naruto didn't look at her as he answered.

"My senses are very... acute. Hinata told me that mentioning that I have your scents memorized it might be considered an invasion of personal space. I also have your heartbeats memorized, though Shino's is difficult to hear over his colony, which also makes a distinctive noise.", he said, eyes scanning the area.

"And what exactly do I smell like?", she pressed, wondering out of pure curiosity.

"You smell like you. Everyone is a menagerie of scents based on daily activities, or nightly activities. Still curious?", he asked. Anko and Kurenai hadn't told Shino and Hinata of their relationship, and if Naruto answered her question then it wouldn't take much to riddle it out.

"Go ahead.", she said, realizing too late what he meant. Her eyes widen as he started.

"Mainly earthen smells, though the scent of Dango is there as well. Kurenai-sensei has a more... flowery scent, which is on you as well, just as your scent is on her.", he said simply.

Hinata wasn't nearly as innocent minded as some pegged her to be, and wide eyes looked to her sensei in surprise.

"A-Anko-sensei? You and Kurenai-sensei...?", she asked, not quite being able to wrap her mind around it. She didn't have a problem personally, but she had been raised fairly strictly on "proper" relationships.

"Yes, we're... together. Is that going to be a problem?", she asked, sending a little killing intent her way.

"N-no.", she stuttered out, surprised that she would use KI on her.

"Calm down Anko-sensei, Hinata isn't as, how shall I say, strict as the rest of the Hyuuga clan. If she can love me despite the fact that I'm not a human, she won't change her opinion of you just because of sexual preference. Tolerance is an art she is skilled at.", he said with an odd grin(Gin from Bleach).

It was a little awkward as they walked on, though what Naruto had said had eased much of the tension.

"How do you think Shino will take it?", Anko asked, quieter then normal.

"Well enough. If it bothers him then he won't let it show.", Hinata answered, equally quiet.

The three were silent as they came upon the house, each of them tensing up a little when they saw a few dead mercenaries outside.

Anko took the lead and opened the door, jumping out of the way when a kunai flew out of the house. She looked back, startled to find that Naruto had caught it, though he caught it by the blade and a little fresh blood dripped down.

"Anko!", Kurenai said, ashamed that she had thrown a kunai at her lover. She rushed out the door and made sure that no one had been hit, though she did a double take when she saw Naruto. "Naruto? What happened to you?"

"I'm a Blood Elemental. Is everyone alive?", he asked, stepping forward. "Oh, and here's your kunai."

She took it from him, noting the blood that stained his hands.

"Tazuna and his family are fine. One of the mercenaries gave Shino a shallow cut on his bicep, but he's more concerned with his first kill. Unfortunately he isn't taking it as well as you did Naruto.", she said, "I take it you beat Zabuza?"

"It was a draw at best; Gato came with a horde of mercenaries. The little fucker declared that he was going to kill us and ransack wave, but he would leave Hinata and Anko alive to rape. He and his forces are dead, and Zabuza requested a rematch.", he said. Kurenai was a little surprised to hear him swear so viciously, but she was even more shocked to hear that a small force of mercenaries had been killed.

"I guess Shino isn't the only one worried about their first kill.", she said, looking at Hinata. Anko put her hand on her lover's shoulder, shaking her head.

"Naruto killed all of them with one technique. He killed Gato separately, but it was all him. I'm actually surprised he's still standing.", she said, casting a glance to the Crimson-haired swordsman. Kurenai's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open a little.

"I wouldn't dwell on it. I still have Zabuza's rematch to consider.", Naruto said as he walked past them into the house. Hinata gave a small bow to Kurenai before following him in.

"What happened?", Kurenai asked, still a little shocked.

"I don't know exactly, but if he's this strong as a genin, imagine the tank he'll be as a jounin.", she said, leading her lover into the house.

Kurenai almost shuddered at the thought.

The three of them walked into the house, still on guard. They seriously doubted that they would be getting any sleep that night, not knowing if more mercenaries would come.

"Oh thank goodness, you're all alright!", Tsunami said upon seeing the rest of team eight, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It takes more then that to kill us.", Naruto said, sinking into the armchair that Grey Wolf had left. He was beginning to feel that drain from having used that much energy, the feeling foreign to him. Perhaps he would have to start fighting stronger opponents to get used to it...

Anko almost laughed at that; sure, she and Kurenai had fought tougher battles, but hearing that coming from the genin that just fought an A-ranked missing ninja to a technical draw was funny.

"How are you feeling Shino?", Anko asked, sitting down on the couch beside the bug user.

"I think I am done throwing up. I feel terrible otherwise.", Shino said, still looking a little pale. Almost hesitantly, because he had heard the rest of his team talking outside, he looked at Naruto and asked a question that he knew he would regret. "Naruto-san... how do you cope so well?"

"Shino, I am not human. Do not take this the wrong way, but would you feel a terrible amount of remorse for having killed a dog or a cat?", he said, eyes closed. He sighed when he felt the discomfort that the answer had caused and opened his eyes. "Perhaps that was not the best explanation to comfort you, but I answered you truthfully. If you wish to have a way to justify their deaths, if you hadn't killed them, they would have killed you and the family."

"Psycho in battle, but at least you can half-way justify a death.", Anko joked as Hinata sat down in a chair beside the armchair. Naruto scoffed.

"It's not my fault that I enjoy the feeling of my sword tearing through flesh, the drain of energy the Crimsons take, the sight of a tidal wave of blood roaring towards my enemies...", Naruto said, going on to a few more things as his eyes glazed over a little and his lips curved into a vicious smile. After a moment his eyes snapped shut and his entire expression went from bloodthirsty to neutral in a split second. "On second thought, I might just be psychotic."

Naruto opened his eyes once more, though his face stayed neutral. He straightened himself in the chair and rolled his shoulders, trying to figure out if he should even remotely hide that fact that he loved killing. Or maybe he just liked blood; killing people _did_ provide a massive amount of blood.

"_Indeed it does. Personally I just fought for the adrenaline."_, Nacaro said as if remembering some great battle.

"_Blood is a very powerful element Naruto, especially when you fight things with blood in their veins."_, Cyrus said, proud of the new Blood elemental.

"_How so? I mean Crimson is awe-inspiring, but I haven't felt anything else."_, Naruto thought to his spirits as his team spoke.

"_Don't forget how you killed Gato. Agony... I like that."_, Jaxter said, wondering what else the boy was capable of.

"_What we mean is that Blood is one of the fusion elements we told you about, but it's a little more versatile then what most would think at first._", Saiya explained, having taken a moment to whack Jaxter upside the head. _"The most common combination use is Darkness and Water, resulting in offensive abilities like Crimson and Agony. However, as blood is also required for life, it is also a combination of Light and Water, resulting in healing abilities. Light, when taken in this context, refers more to the soul then actual photomancy. Some consider it a combination of Earth and Water, as they are the two most powerful healing elements. Something few people realize is that Blood Elementals aren't limited to one combination; it's all within their grasp, though it's a matter of practice and desire."_

"_So... I can heal as well as I can kill?"_

"_Yes, and that's why your regeneration is so accelerated now. Don't get overly confident though; Blood isn't a defensive element. You have to concentrate to use any healing beyond your regeneration, and it takes centuries of training to form blunt objects with blood... or at least ones that are solid enough for defensive purposes. Sharp edges are easy, but it takes large amounts of energy to throw them."_, a silken voice said from the corner of Naruto's mind.

"_And another one joins the peanut gallery."_

"_Now that's no way to greet a lady.", _the voice said, sounding annoyed. _"I'm Scarlet, a veteran Blood weilder. I've been practicing for three-hundred-and-ninety years, and I can barely make a two foot shield from blood. Trust me kid, stick to killing them before they kill you."_

"_**The** Scarlet? My my, never thought you would show up again.",_ Grey Wolf said.

Naruto facepalmed, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"_I thought it smelled like wet dog in here."_, Scarlet said, agitation evident in her voice.

"Naruto, are you alright?", Hinata asked, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"The voices in my head are about to start fighting.", he said, hand still covering his face.

"_Well if I get liquid on me, that smell follows. If you wouldn't cum so much, we wouldn't have this problem."_, was the bemused reply from the Chronomancer.

"Wow the impacts might _actually_ knock me out of the chair.", Naruto mused as Killing Intent filled his head.

"_You're the one who always comes to me, and the last time we had a go was a century ago; your scent isn't my fault."_, was Scarlet's weak defense. "_I can't help but wonder why the hell you decided to show up now."_

"_What can I say? I'm a wolf, and therefore attracted to bitches."_

**WHAM!**

Naruto didn't know what the hell happened, but one moment he had been in the chair, perfectly fine, and out of nowhere he felt a sudden and massive pain in his forehead. Next thing he knew, he was face down on the floor, wondering how the fuck he got there.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?", Hinata asked, kneeling by her boyfriend.

"Got a new spirit. She hit Grey Wolf so hard _I_ flew forward.", was the dazed reply as he picked himself up. "How does that saying go? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn?"

"Yes...", Anko said, slightly worried about the boy. He had suddenly flown a good four feet from a sitting postion.

"For some reason... I don't think Grey has heard that.", Naruto said as he listened to the rant that Scarlet was going on, noting that she was still wailing on Grey by the sound of it.

For a moment, he almost pitied the bastard.

Almost.

(Four Days later, Bridge)

Tazuna had cracked open several bottles of sake for his workers as they stared at the finished bridge, knowing that their tough times were about to be over. Tsunami stood by her father while Inari stood silently, having nothing to say. The tears that streaked the boy's face and the smile that he bore spoke volumes though.

"Finally. I guess we can head back now.", Kurenai said, ready to get back to Konoha and take a nice long, hot, relaxing bath... with Anko.

"Perhaps.", Naruto said, ready to fight. He was glad he had rearranged a few things about himself though; it might make both traveling and fighting a little easier. His hair had apparently grown a fair bit when he unlocked his element, though he had only noticed when he took a shower that night that the crimson hair fell to just above his arse. In response, he had tied it back, though it seemed to spike wildly. Two bangs also lined his face (think Fox-tail hairstyle from WoW).

Also, due to the increased length of the chronicle sword, he now wore it diagonally across his back with the hilt above his right shoulder. The weird part was that he didn't need the sheath now, as the sword stuck to his back like it was glued until he wanted to fight with it.

"Can we please just forget about Zabuza? I don't want to lose you...", Hinata said quietly to her boyfriend. Naruto turned to her and smiled before enveloping her in a hug. "I'll take that as a no.", she said as she returned the hug.

"Don't worry about me; I love you too much to die now.", he said lovingly, stroking her hair.

"Well doesn't that just make you wanna puke?", a voice called out from behind the pair.

All those present whipped their heads around to look at the source, finding Zabuza standing a few meters away with his zanbatou in hand. Beside him stood a nervous-looking Haku, without her mask.

"And here I was hoping you had forgotten.", Naruto said calmly, giving Hinata one last squeeze before letting go to face Zabuza. "I suppose one can rarely get what one desires though."

"I don't know about that; I get my rematch, and that's just what I wanted.", Zabuza said, resting Kubikiri Houchou on his shoulder.

Naruto pulled the chronicle sword from his back and gripped it in his left hand, wondering what the odd look in Zabuza's eyes was.

"What are the rules then? Sword techniques only?", he asked, getting ready to coat the blade in his blood.

"That, and there are two new stipulations. First of all this is a fight to the death-"

"Then I have already won. I have a very fast rate of regeneration, and if blood touches the wound then it's almost instantaneous. Blood also increases the severity of the wound that I can regenerate; this fight is futile.", Naruto said, skipping the fact that it could take up to five minutes to regenerate a limb, and he would eventually run out of blood.

"Then we'll move on to the second stipulation, and this only applies if you beat me.", Zabuza said seriously, taking his zanbatou off of his shoulder and pointing it at the young wielder. "If you can beat me... you must take on Haku as your apprentice."

"Zabuza-sama...", Haku said, speechless. She couldn't fathom why he would ask Naruto to take her as an apprentice... unless...

"Why? I'm only a genin, and you are of technical jounin rank; surely she would do better under your tutelage.", Naruto said simply, wondering what he was getting at. Zabuza sighed and let the sword lower a little.

"Haku has been with me since she was a child; living the life of a missing ninja under a former swordsman. I haven't been able to train in years; I don't know how I've been able to keep up the level of strength I have, but the last run in with hunter nins made me think.", Zabuza paused for a moment, closing his eyes in thought. Then they snapped open as Kubikiri was once more parallel with the ground. "Haku is like a daughter to me, and I won't see her dead because of my own lack of strength. If you prove stronger them me, then you must take her as your apprentice so she can continue to grow."

"...Very well. Prepare yourself Momochi Zabuza.", Naruto said, dragging the chronicle sword across his right palm.

There was silence as everyone gave the two a wide berth, knowing not to get between the two. The tension only rose as the two stood still, having a staring contest while blasting ki at each other. Then, just when things seemed like they couldn't get any more tense...

"**Crimson!**/ Mist Cutter!"

The red wave impacted with the white one, seeming to battle for a moment before they canceled each other out, leaving water and blood all over the area.

They didn't give the other a chance to recover, both charging through the liquid to lock blades.

"You were holding back before.", Naruto grunted out, having to use all of his strength to hold off the nukenin.

"You were too.", was the only reply as Zabuza put all his strength behind his sword.

The two were at a standstill for what seemed like an eternity, though the two were two were two engrossed in a staring contest to see that the point of contact between their swords was starting to glow red with heat and sparks flew liberally.

"Zabuza, have you heard the saying that anyone can beat anyone? Luck and coincidence can compensate for skill in some fights.", Naruto said, voice showing strain. "How do you know that won't happen here? If I win by luck, then what's the point of Haku becoming my apprentice?"

"It doesn't matter. You can hold me at bay, and you're still a genin. You have years to grow and learn... she'll be better off with you.", he grunted, starting to feel the heat from the swords.

"...I'll do my best.", Naruto said, hair hiding his eyes for a moment.

"tch, so sure you're going to win?"

"Yes."

With that, Naruto jerked his sword to the left, tearing through the steel of Kubikiri Hochou. Time seemed to slow down as the blade hit the floor, though the hilt stayed right in Zabuza's hand.

Before he could react, Naruto brought the sword back a little... before plunging it forward, straight through the center of Zabuza's chest.

"Thank you, for fighting me.", He said, looking Zabuza in the eyes as they stood there. He took a step back, pulling the sword from the ninja.

He seemed to be able to stand for a moment, but after a few seconds he fell backwards, hitting the cement unceremoniously.

"Zabuza-sama!", Haku shouted, dashing over to her master's side. Naruto looked at the display and couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart. "Come on, j-just hang in there... please. You've had worse..."

"No I haven't Haku.", Zabuza said weakly, blood staining the bandages around his face. "You are like a daughter to me, and I want nothing more then your safety,(coughs up a bit of blood)... Naruto-san is a better choice in that regard..."

"Zabuza-sama...", Haku pleaded, tears flowing freely. She jumped when she saw someone kneel on the other side of her dying master, and her eyes quickly narrowed when she saw it was Naruto.

"I did not wish it to come to this.", he said sincerely, looking Haku in the eyes. He let his close before extending his hand so it rested over the hole in Zabuza's chest. When he opened them, they had a look of seriousness to them. "If you interfere, this may kill him."

"What the hell(Coughs up more blood)... are you doing?", Zabuza asked weakly.

"**Reverser"**, he said, making a clawed shape with his hand and twisting it above the hole. Zabuza's eyes widened and a roar of agony flew from the blood soaked bandages, and Haku almost grabbed her senbon; she saw what was happening though, and it shocked her into stillness.

Zabuza's wound was healing at an incredible pace, and the blood the lie on his chest moved back in, as morbid as that was. Soon, Naruto pulled his hand away, and Zabuza was left swearing and covered in a light layer of sweat, but alive. His eyes drifted closed after a moment though, causing Haku to start shaking him lightly.

"He's unconscious, not dead, and he needs the rest.", Naruto said, standing and taking a few steps back to hide his fatigue. Reverser felt like it took roughly four times the energy of a Crimson or an Agony.

"...Thank you, Naruto-sama.", Haku said, remembering Zabuza's wish.

"Don't call me that; As soon as Zabuza wakes up, I need to talk to him about both of the bets we made.", Naruto replied, putting the Chronicle sword back on his back.

"Naruto-kun!", Hinata shouted as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him in a relieved embrace, muttering how worried she was, how proud she was, how happy she was, and several threats regarding his lack of a self-preservation instinct.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan.", he said, cutting her off as he returned the embrace. She sighed, a sort of mix of joy and relief, as she let her head rest against his chest, enjoying the warmth. "Tazuna-san, I'm going to have to requisition your guest bedroom; Zabuza needs to rest, and I need to speak with him once he wakes up."

Hinata knew by his tone that he had a plan, so she just ignored the part of her that wanted to ask if he had lost it, and went back to enjoying the embrace. Luckily for her curiosity, Anko wasn't so silent.

"Have you lost your mind? We're talking about the A-class nuke nin that's tried to kill us on three separate occasions!", she shouted, walking over with the rest of the team.

"No, he tried to kill all of us once. He tried to kill me the other two times, remember?", he asked as though it was obvious. Anko's eye started twitching dangerously, and Kurenai caught it in time for her to cut her lover off.

"What she means is, why would you want him in Tazuna's house after all that?", she asked, a hand on Anko's shoulder to calm her down.

"I think I know; if I may take a stab at understanding your mind, Naruto-san?", Shino asked, getting a nod from the wielder. "The first wager was, in essence, the loser became the subordinate of the winner. The had fought each other to a draw, which can be taken two ways: Either the bet's off, or they consider each other equal allies. The second bet was made to assure Haku's continued growth in a safe environment; Naruto won, and Konaha is a decidedly safe environment.", he explained, looking at Naruto. "Right so far?"

"I'm getting too easy to read. Tch, troublesome facial expressions.", Naruto said, though no one could tell if he was joking or not.

"Anyway, if taken in the right way, Naruto and Zabuza are now allies and Haku is to follow Naruto to Konaha. Zabuza was supposed to die from this, and with him alive, Naruto intends to convince him to join Konaha with Haku, who will have to join anyway. In short, Naruto has technically gotten Konaha two new allies.", Shino said, smirking behind his collar. Anko and Kurenai looked a little surprised, as did Hinata; all three were looking at the wielder with surprised looks.

"Manipulating rules and people is fun.", he said, a fox-like smile on his face. Quite frankly, his team didn't know whether to be glad about that, or be wary.

(Next day, Road back to Konaha)

"Remind me never to make a deal with you.", Zabuza said, walking beside the crimson-haired wielder.

"At least you're alive, and you won't have to worry about hunter ninja.", Naruto replied, taking another look at the chronicle sword; he felt like he was missing something about it.

"As a swordsman without a sword, I hardly feel alive.", he said, looking at the two pieces of Kubikiri Houchou in his hands.

"I told you, I know a master smith who can fix it.", Naruto said, resting the sword on his back. "If it's metal, Nacaro can fix it."

"I still think you're insane.", Anko groaned, wondering what possessed the boy to bring the nukenin with them. Sure, enlisting a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was a boon not to be over looked, but traveling with someone who had tried to kill Kurenai and herself just didn't sit well with the purple-haired kunoichi.

"No, I'm the last sane person on the face of the earth.", he said happily, grinning like a fox.

"Doesn't that make you insane?", Shino asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm sane; everyone else is insane. However, since insanity is the norm, it becomes the standard of "sane". Since I am perfectly sane, and as such different from the Insanity of Normality, I am labeled insane.", he said cheerfully, like his explanation made sense.

"So... you think I'm insane?", Hinata asked, confused. Naruto put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, but you pull it off quite beautifully.", he replied, smiling. She sighed and leaned into him, knowing it was a compliment, if a little twisted.

Naruto's thoughts were far from joyful as he walked along, remembering Grey Wolf's warning regarding Hinata's lifespan. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to prevent it, or reverse it if the Chronomancer's words were to be trusted, and he hid his worries under a smile.

Regardless of future uncertainties, he decided to enjoy the present. He could worry about beating the Reaper tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the Shorter-then-Normal chapter, But I was running out of steam and I didn't want to ruin the quality. Still, 31 pages isn't bad.

I'm really sorry that I didn't show Naruto's transformations, but I just couldn't get them to work into the story; To compensate, I gave Naruto his element. Originally it was going to be ice, but I wanted something with little-to-no defensive abilities, and I went with Blood; Fast regeneration, but no active defenses.

If the relationships seem a little off or wrong, then I'm sorry. I'm having a hell of a time with the plots for ALL of my stories, and I don't always get the little things right. Also, as you may have noticed, Shino wasn't getting many lines and I tried to give him some more here.

Next chapter will start in Konaha, and a little more about the rest of the Rookie Nine will be revealed.

Ja Ne, My Freaky Darlings.


End file.
